Dulce Problema
by Klara Anastacia Cullen
Summary: Los problemas parecen seguir a Isabella, y Edward hace suya la misión de protegerla de su pasado. Edward moverá cielo y tierra para mantenerla en su cama y en su vida. (Summary completo dentro) TERMINADA
1. Summary Completo

_**Summary**_

Los problemas vienen llamando a Edward Cullen. Cae enamorado fuerte y rápido por su bella vecina misteriosa, después de que ella lo salva del ataque de una serpiente de cascabel.

La tensión sexual entre ellos remonta en cada sensual encuentro, pero pronto se da cuenta de que Isabella ha sido herida y es recelosa de los hombres. Entonces se dispone a enseñarle que un hombre de verdad puede ser suave, cariñoso y sexy como el infierno.

Los problemas parecen seguir a Isabella, y Edward hace suya la misión de protegerla de su pasado. Edward moverá cielo y tierra para mantenerla en su cama y en su vida.


	2. Prologo

_Ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi autoría, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de **S. Meyer** , al término de esta historia daré el nombre original y quien es la autora._

 _Este Prologo contiene una escena de violencia y lenguaje soez._

 ** _Prologo_**

—Nadie va a quererte, vaca fea.

Jacob sostuvo a Isabella abajo con una rodilla en la espalda, el brazo derecho torcido dolorosamente hacia atrás. Hasta respirar era difícil.

—¿Me entiendes, gorda asquerosa?

Ella había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no responderle. Cualquier desafío concebido era instantáneamente recibido con crueles represalias.

—Sí, señor, lo entiendo. Nadie me quiere.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas en silencioso lamento.

—¿Hablaste hoy con Clyde Fisher en la farmacia o no?

Un duro tirón en su pelo hizo que su cuello sonara y envió un fuerte dolor en cascada a través de sus hombros.

—Sí, señor, le pregunté sobre su hija. Había oído que tuvo un bebé.

Una respuesta susurrada era todo lo que estaba permitido. Juró que un día iba a rasgar el saco de sus miserables bolas secas.

—James te vió coqueteando con Fisher. No pudo esperar a llamarme y avergonzarme. Si querías chupar la polla de alguien, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que responder a eso?

—Jacob, no hice nada que pudiera interpretarse como coqueteo. No me ofrecí a darle sexo oral, lo prometo.

Como si supiera cómo hacerlo.

El pene y los testículos de Jacob estaban tan encogidos por los esteroides que eran prácticamente inútiles. La misma droga le había frito el cerebro, por lo que era inútil tratar de discutir con él.

—¿Cómo podría creer cualquier cosa que dijeras? Eres una mentirosa; una gran gorda mentirosa.

Mientras siseaba las últimas palabras, echó su brazo hacia atrás con fuerza y ella sintió el hueso dejar su sitio a causa de una agonía al rojo vivo.


	3. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

Con un tirón, Isabella se despertó empapada en sudor. ¿Cuándo estaría libre de estas pesadillas? Habían pasado casi dos años desde que su marido había desaparecido en el desierto cerca del Río Grande; fue dado por muerto y Isabella no podría haber sido más feliz. Si alguien merecía morir ese era Jacob Black.

Se levantó y puso el ventilador oscilante al máximo. Estaba mojada por el sudor nacido del simple miedo. Arrojándose sobre la cama, trató de centrarse en algo más agradable.

Tal vez debería intentar de nuevo el ejercicio. Sintiéndose como una tonta, Isabella Swan yació en su cama sola y comenzó a tocarse tentativamente a sí misma entre las piernas. Podía hacer esto. Sabía que podía. Con cautela, sus dedos se movían arriba y abajo por su área privada. Después de unos cuantos golpes a medias, Isabella finalmente admitió que dos capas de algodón podrían estar embotando la sensación.

Tratando de relajarse, tomó una serie de respiraciones profundas. Lógicamente, pasó a través de una serie de hechos diseñados para tranquilizarla. Las luces estaban apagadas, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y no había ninguna razón para tener miedo.

–Bien podría ponerme algo más cómodo. –murmuró en voz alta y luego se echó a reír. –Señor, soy tan lamentable. Soy un manojo de nervios, y la única persona que estoy tratando de seducir es a mí misma.

El sonido de su voz resonó débilmente contra las paredes de madera. Hablarse a sí misma era un hábito que había intentado valientemente evitar. Esta noche, sin embargo, era un conjunto totalmente diferente de circunstancias. Estaba entrando en territorio virgen, y necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera reunir.

–Territorio virgen, nunca mejor dicho, Isabella.

A pesar de que había estado casada durante casi tres años, técnicamente, todavía era virgen. Eso estaba probablemente en alguno de los libros de récords. No había habido demasiadas cosas normales en su matrimonio, pero cuando tu cónyuge es un loco, no puedes esperar que las cosas sean normales.

Centrándose en el juego de sombras sobre las cortinas, levantó su vestido y se bajó las simples bragas blancas. Sonriendo ante la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, Isabella se cuadró mentalmente de hombros y siguió adelante.

–Esto va a sentirse fabuloso. Probablemente se convertirá en un hábito. Me haré adicta a la masturbación, saldré medio ciega, y tendré que comprarme gafas.

Otro ataque de risa resonó alrededor de la pequeña habitación, por lo menos podía reír.

Durante las últimas semanas, había comenzado a hacer las paces con ella misma. Ya era hora de hacerse cargo de su vida y dejar todo el dolor y los errores descansar. Tenía una casa nueva, un trabajo nuevo y tal vez algún día no muy lejano, tendría amigos. Esta noche, se embarcaría en una nueva aventura, una vida sexual, si se le puede llamar así. El Dr. Horton, su terapeuta, le había dado esta tarea como una asignación semanal.

–Masturbación por crédito extra, sí claro.

No había tratado de darse placer a sí misma en años; rara vez le había pasado por la cabeza. Antes de Jacob, había tenido el cerebro tan lavado por la mentalidad Bautista del Sur, que ella misma se había convencido de que sólo pensar en la masturbación era pecado. Isabella había superado el preocuparse por el pecado. No importaba cuántas oraciones ofreció, Dios no había escogido protegerla de los puños crueles de Jacob. Así que Isabella había renunciado a la idea de hacer feliz a Dios, de un modo u otro.

Encontrando su clítoris, Bella hizo un movimiento de remolino con las yemas de sus dedos. El pequeño y duro nudo de nervios estaba sorprendido por la atención. En lugar de asomar la tímida cabeza fuera de su pequeño capuchón, se volvió más apretado que una tortuga en su caparazón. Aun así, se sentía bastante bien. De hecho, encontró el acto algo reconfortante, y la hizo sentir un poco somnolienta. Ahogando otra risita, Isabella se dio cuenta que era tan emocionante que estaba a punto de dormirse. Catatonia no era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba lograr.

Recordando las instrucciones que le habían dado a lo largo de esta tarde, se movió en la cama e hizo un nido para sí misma bajo las sábanas.

Abriendo las piernas más amplias, levantó sus rodillas para poder deslizar sus dedos arriba y abajo de su hendidura. Isabella se preguntó si Jacob había conseguido matar su sexualidad. La humedad se reunió detrás de sus párpados y en un lugar dentro de su vulva. Forzando su atención en aquella tarea un tanto desagradable, se recordó que a pesar de que su difunto esposo trató de destruir sus esperanzas y sueños, no había tenido éxito destruyéndola a ella. Moviendo sus caderas arriba y abajo, trató de simular el movimiento que haría si un amante estuviera bombeando su polla dentro y fuera de su vagina. Por supuesto, el amante era sin rostro y seguro. Los únicos requisitos que tenía que cumplir eran ser amable, gentil, y estar interesado en darle placer, no dolor.

Después de unos momentos muy tensos de incómoda estimulación, se detuvo de nuevo para evaluar las sensaciones procedentes de su búsqueda hedonista. Nada. Ninguna cosa. Menos que nada.

Se mordió el labio inferior, exhaló un largo suspiro y decidió darle una oportunidad más. Con un poco más de presión, manipuló el lugar que, supuestamente, podría darle alivio. Mierda, no podría decirse que lo fuera por cómo le iba a ella. Concentrándose, con un cómico ceño fruncido se frotó y balanceó, buscando el clímax difícil de alcanzar. Una vez más, ni una maldita cosa.

Presionando la mano libre sobre sus ojos, resopló con frustración. Todo lo que alguna vez había leído le decía que un orgasmo era uno de los grandes aliviadores del estrés en la vida. Chico, podría venir bien un poco menos de estrés. Toda la semana había sido tensa. Ah, infiernos, ¿a quién estaba tratando de engañar? Los últimos cuatro años habían sido suficientes para doblegarla. Acéptalo, todo lo relacionado con este estúpido ejercicio había sido horripilante.

A Isabella prácticamente le había dado urticaria en la librería local cuando el pequeño empleado descarado le había sonreído ante su elección de **_"Amor Propio, Guía de la mujer para la masturbación"_**. La desesperación le había dado suficientes agallas para defender y enfrentarse a las miradas compasivas y comentarios groseros. Casi había muerto cuando la vendedora había sugerido que tal vez debería mirar una membrecía de Jenny Craig en lugar de comprar un libro. Ante el comentario sarcástico, Isabella se había limitado a sonreír y mirar al suelo. No iba a tratar de explicar a la vendedora ultra delgada que no tenía intención de tratar de atrapar a un hombre de carne y hueso para atender sus necesidades. El libro de autoayuda resumía la totalidad de sus futuras actividades sexuales.

Tristemente, Isabella había pensado que se veía bien en el nuevo traje que había llevado al centro comercial. Su pelo oscuro estaba teniendo un día decente, y se había puesto suficiente maquillaje para hacer que sus ojos avellana brillaran de emoción con lo que iba a pasar. Claro, como siempre, sus caderas y pechos eran excesivamente generosos, pero en general, no enviarían niños pequeños gritando hacia sus madres. En cualquier caso, las palabras irreflexivas de la empleada de la librería habían succionado toda la alegría del día, y casi la habían reducido a las lágrimas.

Por qué la gente sentía la necesidad de señalar las deficiencias de otra persona era un misterio para Isabella. A ella nunca se le ocurriría avergonzar a una persona de esa manera. Por desgracia, estaba acostumbrada a esto. Jacob nunca había dejado pasar una oportunidad para menospreciarla o degradarla, y tampoco lo habían hecho sus amigos. Se había convertido en un deporte para ellos. Volviendo al trabajo manual, uf.

Empujando su vestido blanco, decidió intentar otra estrategia que la guía de masturbación había sugerido. Fantasías, algo que no había hecho en años. Por lo general, sus noches habían pasado con la esperanza de evitar una confrontación dolorosa con su marido, no soñando con circunstancias íntimas con nadie más. Ahora estaba a punto de probar. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Retrocediendo en el tiempo, trató de recordar lo que alguna vez había esperado de su vida amorosa. Bueno, para empezar, el hombre en cuestión la querría. Sólo a ella. Isabella Swan. Sus brazos serían un refugio y su toque sería suave. Él la atraería hacia sí y ella se sentiría deseada y preciosa. Una mano grande pero amable alisaría su espalda y la empujaría hacia sí, y ella permitiría que sus propios dedos se deslizaran por sus duros hombros y alrededor de su cuello.

Su calor podría tentarla a inclinarse hacia arriba y presionar un dulce beso en la garganta. Sí, podía imaginar esto.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para mantener a su amante en el anonimato, un rostro comenzó a tomar forma en su mente. Era su vecino, su extremadamente magnífico vecino. No tenía idea de cuál era su nombre, pero su buzón de correo, decía E. Cullen. Durante las últimas semanas, no podía evitar notarlo a él y a su enorme cuerpo. Podría estar emocionalmente marcada y ser físicamente poco atractiva, pero no era ciega.

El vecino en cuestión tenía el hábito de trabajar al aire libre, sin camisa naturalmente, y ella había tenido la suerte de conducir un par de veces cuando él había estado fuera. Todo en él la atraía. Le gustaba su forma de caminar y le gustaba la forma en que se arrodillaba y acariciaba a su perro. Demonios, incluso le gustaba la forma en que se secaba el sudor de la frente con el musculoso antebrazo. Mientras él estaba en su patio y ella a veinte metros de distancia en su coche, detrás de un parabrisas fuertemente polarizado, podía entregarse en el placer absoluto de solo mirarlo y desear que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes.

Isabella sabía que nunca tendría el privilegio de tocarlo, pero, bueno, mirar no costaba ni un centavo. Y ella había estado mirando. De hecho, había estado mirando tan de cerca que se había salido de la carretera dos veces, hipnotizada por la mera visión de él.

Así que, ¿qué daño haría utilizar una imagen mental de él para poner en marcha su congelada libido? Aquí vamos. En su imaginación, sostenía al Sr. Cullen cerca y permitía que la tocara de cada manera que él quisiera. Concentrándose en estos recuerdos y fantasías, Isabella colocó sus palmas sobre sus propios pechos y comenzó a frotar.

¡Cómo deseaba ser un poco más pequeña en la parte superior!

Sus palmas no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir completamente aquellos montículos sobreabundantes. Ubres era como Jacob había llamado a sus senos. Se había hecho tan paranoica sobre su cuerpo que había recurrido a usar vestidos de saco y ropas dos o tres tallas más grandes sólo para que su forma real fuera menos notoria. Sus dedos se detuvieron al recordar los desagradables recuerdos, pero forzó a esas imágenes a un lado, sustituyendo el rostro de Jacob con la cara de su vecino.

Este era seguro. No era real. No sólo nunca la lastimaría. Nunca la juzgaría, tampoco. El Dr. Horton aplaudió su admisión de que el abuso verbal que había sufrido la había herido en realidad más que el abuso físico. Las fracturas de huesos sanaban más rápido de lo que un espíritu herido jamás podría. Por lo tanto, soñar era seguro.

¿Cómo se sentiría al besarlo?

Mojando su boca con la lengua, fingió que sus labios rozaban sobre el pecho. Pensó en mover su beso por encima de su línea de la mandíbula, la que estaría áspera con la barba de un día. Al mismo tiempo, ella jugaba con sus pezones y consideraba lo maravilloso que sería tener el toque del hombre allí, tirando de ellos con sus labios. Un cosquilleo comenzó profundamente dentro de ella; un dolor que la hizo abrir las piernas aún más, buscando la culminación. Con una mano, continuó masajeando sus senos. Amasó sus pezones, jugando con una variación de presión, roce y fuerza. Se sentía bien, mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado. Con la otra mano, separó sus pliegues, deslizó un dedo profundamente en su interior, y empujó. Rítmicamente, Cooper deslizó su dedo dentro y fuera de su vagina. El cosquilleo expandiéndose. Su respiración se enganchó en la garganta. Cediendo a la tentación de levantar sus caderas, continuó dándose placer a sí misma. Nunca se había sentido tan vacía. Nunca había anhelado tanto ser llenada. Su mano sería más grande que la suya, su contacto sería más insistente. E. Cullen no tendría ningún problema para hacerla correrse.

Espera... espera... casi... casi... tal vez... No. Se fue.

Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Tan cerca. ¡Maldita sea! No sirvió de nada. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba mucha ayuda. Ayuda que incluso su terapeuta no podía proporcionar. Por otra parte, ya que ella no iba a pedir en realidad a su caliente y guapo vecino que la ayudara a alcanzar el orgasmo, ya era hora de invertir en algo mucho más práctico. Lanzando las mantas, bajó resueltamente de la cama.

La casa estaba tan tranquila. Caminó hacia el escritorio para utilizar el portátil. Cada paso que daba hacía eco a través del espeso silencio. Plegando sus largas piernas debajo de ella, se sentó con la barbilla en la mano, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Constituía una medida drástica para Isabella. Con suerte, el elemento que estaba a punto de pedir sería entregado en papel normal de embalar. Si alguien descubría la naturaleza de su compra, se acurrucaría y moriría.

¡Un juguete sexual, quién lo iba a decir!

Al crecer, nunca había entendido lo que la gente quería decir con la frase: "el silencio es ensordecedor". Ahora lo sabía. Incluso el ruido que el ordenador hacía durante el arranque era bienvenido. Habían pasado tres meses desde que había llegado a Redlands, y durante ese tiempo, ninguna otra alma viviente había entrado en su pequeña casa. Desde que Jacob había desaparecido, había escapado de Riverbend y había estado moviéndose, con miedo a que su hermano o uno de los otros pudieran tratar de llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Hasta ahora, nadie la había molestado. Tal vez. Hubo un ruido extraño del pomo de la puerta delantera la otra noche, y luego, cuando extravió las llaves después de regresar de la oficina de correos. Ella no era así; ella no perdía las cosas o extraviaba artículos. Isabella trató de no dejar que su imaginación acabara con ella. Había pasado por todo un infierno, tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Mirando a su alrededor a la pequeña cabaña, quería tanto sentirse segura. El préstamo de la cabaña de caza del abuelo de Alice había sido un regalo del cielo. Se encontraba en medio de la selva virgen del este de Texas. Seguramente, nadie podría pensar en buscarla aquí.

Había un lado positivo, se recordó. El Dr. Horton siempre decía que buscara el lado bueno. Ahora, no tenía que quedarse despierta y temer que la puerta exterior se abriera, escuchar botas pesadas viniendo por el pasillo, sabiendo que estaba a punto de ser tirada de la cama y golpeada sin sentido. Sí, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía que estar más aterrorizada de Jacob, aguantar un poco de soledad no era gran cosa.

Algunas personas dicen que no se puede perder lo que nunca has tenido, pero Isabella estaba demostrando que estaban equivocados. Isabella perdió la intimidad con un hombre. Echaba de menos ser abrazada. A los veinticinco años, rara vez había sido tocada con cualquier cosa que se asemejara a la bondad. Cuatro largos años de aislamiento y miseria.

Las visitas a la sala de emergencia ni siquiera habían contado, porque el médico y las enfermeras en el pequeño hospital del condado que trataba sus heridas, habían estado en el bolsillo trasero de Jacob. Su cuerpo estaba tan condicionado a anticipar la violencia; que ahora ser tocada por cualquiera iba a ser un problema.

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ¿habría disfrutado del sexo? Por supuesto, ella carecía de medios para ello; pero había mujeres que lucían como ella, y parecían tener una vida plena de sexo. Y ella también lo haría. En poco tiempo. Sólo que no con un hombre.

Todavía no, de todos modos. Algún día, el Dr. Horton le aseguró, conocería a un hombre que podría cuidar de ella. El Dr. Horton le dijo que era una "persona encantadora". Sin embargo, el querido Dr. Horton se estaba haciendo viejo y su vista estaba fallando. Aun así, lo que decía sonaba bien. Encontrar a alguien que pudiera ver más allá de sus defectos y ver a la mujer que tenía tanto amor para dar, era un sueño digno de tener. Algún día.

Pero por ahora, lo que necesitaba era un consolador.

* * *

Al abrir la ventana, Edward Cullen sintió la brisa de verano rozar sobre su piel. Se puso de pie, apoyado contra el revestimiento, mirando las nubes pasar sobre la luna. Un chotacabras lloraba en la distancia, y el inquietante sonido era la cosa más triste que había oído nunca.

Whip-poor-will. Whip-poor-will.

Con lo mucho que odiaba admitirlo, se sentía solo. Flexionando la espalda, trató de calmar los calambres. Desde las cinco de esta mañana, él y sus hombres habían plantado trece mil pinos. Lo que necesitaba era un masaje. Diablos, bien podría ser sincero consigo mismo.

Lo que necesitaba era una mujer.

A los treinta y un años, estaba familiarizado con todas las mujeres elegibles en cinco condados, muchas de ellas íntimamente. Edward sabía que siempre había una o dos damas que podía hallar para una noche de lo que él llamaba: _"desesperación sexual"._

Debía estar madurando, porque simplemente ya no había el mismo placer en el sexo casual, que solía haber. Nunca pensó que pudiera ver ese día, pero aquí últimamente, Edward quería alguien con quien poder hablar y reír. Quería alguien con quien compartir sus pensamientos al final del día, un cuerpo caliente y dulce en su cama todas las noches.

Edward era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los solteros más codiciados en el este de Texas. Era sexy como el pecado, más que acomodado económicamente, y un tipo agradable. Pasaba su tiempo administrando la empresa maderera de su familia y al cuidado de un rancho de ganado de diez mil acres. En su tiempo libre, se entregaba a su lado artístico de fabricación de artículos de cuero hechos a mano, tales como sillas de montar y cinturones.

Había una gran cantidad de mujeres que darían sus ojos por atraparlo. Pero Edward, junto con su hermano gemelo, habían alimentado cuidadosamente su reputación como solteros incondicionales confirmados. Todo surgió de un contrato medio en serio medio en broma que habían hecho a sus veinte y tantos, una lluviosa noche de sábado en un bar de la calle Sexta en Austin, Texas.

El incidente se produjo durante su último año en la Universidad de Texas. Edward acababa de salir de una mala ruptura. Se había relacionado con una linda chica hispana de San Antonio. Lauren había sido súper inteligente. Había llegado a la Universidad con una beca completa. Durante seis meses, ella y Edward habían sido exclusivos.

Sin embargo, Lauren había cambiado, convirtiéndose en una celosa irracional y emocionalmente inestable. Probablemente no fue el mejor momento, pero Edward había roto con ella en vacaciones de Navidad, a través del teléfono. Ella no lo había tomado bien, por decir algo. Cuando él había dejado el este de Texas a principios de enero, ella había estado esperando por él en las escaleras de su dormitorio.

Llorando, le había informado de que había perdido un bebé durante las vacaciones. Le dijo a Edward que el bebé había muerto porque ella no había comido durante días después de su ruptura. Edward se había asustado. No había querido casarse o ser un padre tan temprano, pero tampoco quería la muerte de su hijo en su conciencia.

Anthony trató de decirle a su gemelo que su ex, probablemente se había inventado toda la historia sólo para hacerlo un lío, pero Edward estaba todavía muy molesto. Anthony le insistió a Edward que le pidiera a Lauren una prueba del aborto, pero ella se negó. Pasaron meses antes de que Edward se recuperase del trauma de la dura experiencia que había pasado con su manipuladora ex-novia.

Anthony aprendió de la mala experiencia de su gemelo. Se habían sentado y hecho para sí mismos una lista de reglas, lo que debían y no debían hacer en las citas. Es más, lo habían respetado. A su alrededor, sus amigos estaban cayendo como moscas. Compromisos aquí, bodas allí, anillos y flores naranjas por todas partes. Los hermanos Cullen, gracias a sus reglas, lograron evitar enredos serios.

Para complicar aún más las cosas, una tía solterona murió y dejó a los dos un considerable fondo fiduciario. La única condición era que tenían que tener treinta y tres años antes de que pudieran echarle mano.

Una noche en **_Coyote Ugly_** , con una botella de **_José Cuervo_** , Edward y Anthony se habían jurado que, si alguno de ellos era tan estúpido como para llegar a comprometerse o casarse antes de los treinta y tres años, ese gemelo perdería su parte del fondo fiduciario para el otro.

Durante casi una década, el infame tratado Edward/Anthony resultó inestimable. Su misma existencia disuadió a algunas buscadoras de oro y desanimó a decenas de chicas lindas, y a sus madres, que tenían el matrimonio en mente. Francamente, jamás lo puso a prueba. Ninguno de los chicos Cullen había estado nunca a punto de ponerse serio con alguien después de hacer aquel trato. De vez en cuando, uno de los chicos salía con una chica algo más que un par de veces, entonces el otro se acercaba furtivamente y riendo le recordaba a su hermano los términos del acuerdo.

Aunque el acuerdo Edward/Anthony no era exactamente mítico, se había convertido en una especie de leyenda urbana en su parte del mundo. Sin el conocimiento de alguno de los gemelos, el acuerdo se había convertido en un chisme de "información necesaria" que sus ex-novias pasaban a cualquier recién llegada si mostraban interés en alguno de los chicos Cullen. Edward sabía, en su corazón, que, si Anthony alguna vez se enamorara realmente, no habría manera en el infierno de interponerse en su camino, o privarlo de todo lo que le pertenecía. Estaba seguro de que su gemelo sentía lo mismo, pero era una herramienta útil para disuadir a las posibles entusiastas.

A pesar de su reputación como jugador, en realidad, Edward era un caballero. Era amable, gentil, y sinceramente le gustaba la compañía de las mujeres. El problema era que no había encontrado la correcta.

Así que, cuando las noches eran largas y solitarias como ésta, anhelaba que alguien lo sostuviera fuerte. Quería a alguien para abrazar, para hacer cuchara con ella en la cama, y susurrarle los acontecimientos del día.

Edward quería una amante.

'Quería' no era la mejor palabra; Edward necesitaba una amante. Las estadísticas decían que un hombre llegaba a su pico sexual en su adolescencia, pero Edward Cullen estaba convencido de que estaba como un toro. Había estado en su mejor momento sexual durante quince años, y su deseo por el sexo no estaba disminuyendo en lo más mínimo, iba en aumento. La pura verdad era que Edward amaba el sexo.

En este momento, podía imaginarse hundiendo su polla llena de sangre en el interior del cuerpo caliente y cremoso de una hembra ronroneando. No podía ver su rostro, pero ella lo deseaba tanto que se retorcía de éxtasis. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora, estaba tan duro como una roca y no había una mujer a la vista. ¡Infierno! Lanzando las sábanas de la cama, se acostó y se desnudó como un recién nacido. Su pene señalaba hacia el norte, un testimonio de la sequía sexual que había estado soportando. De mala gana, tomó el asunto en sus propias manos.

De nuevo.

* * *

A unos cuatrocientos metros de la carretera que llevaba a la casa de Edward, Isabella abrió la ventana y dejó que la brisa fresca ondeara las finas cortinas de su dormitorio. Acababa de terminar de hacer su pedido de un vibrador personal. En cuestión de días, estaría orgullosa de tener un pene de color rosa, garantizado para darle un placer inconmensurable. Con suerte. Un pájaro con el que no estaba familiarizada dio un grito solitario.

Whip-poor-will. Whip-poor-will.

Se arrodilló junto a la ventana y miró hacia la luna, deseando que hubiera alguien para verlo con ella. Estaba tan desesperadamente sola. La próxima semana planeaba dirigirse al refugio de animales y elegir una mascota o dos. Su pequeña casa no era muy grande, pero había espacio de sobra para un perro o un gato.

Jacob nunca habría permitido animales en la casa, pero Jacob no estaba allí. Gracias a Dios. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y dejó que fluyeran, llorando en silencio. Lloró por lo que podría haber sido, por la inocencia robada y los sueños rotos. Lloró por la triste verdad, un hombre se había casado con ella para proveerse de un sistema incorporado de saco de boxeo, simplemente porque sabía que no tenía a nadie que se pusiera de pie por ella para defenderla.

Golpearla había sido la forma de Jacob para salir impune. Como servidor público, necesitaba proteger su pequeño y sucio secreto. Aunque tenía el control supremo en su jurisdicción, Jacob tenía que tomar precauciones. Su estilo preferido de entretenimiento sexual era en el que podía saltar y morder a un funcionario electo en el culo.

Así que, para proveerse de suficiente entretenimiento, se casó con ella. Y había sido inteligente, nunca la golpeaba en donde los moretones podrían verse, inventando historias de su torpeza extrema para cubrir la gran cantidad de lesiones que requerían yesos, vendas y atención médica.

Oh, él dijo que quería ser normal, tratar de tener una vida normal con ella. Sexo normal. Pero las cualidades de Isabella habían sido deficientes para atraer y hacer que un hombre quisiera hacer el amor con ella. Jacob había disfrutado señalándole ese triste hecho, una y otra vez. En la noche de bodas, todavía había sido ingenua; pensando que se había casado con ella porque la amaba y la deseaba. Cuando trató de tocarlo, él se había reído de sus esfuerzos. Más tarde, le había enseñado lo que le gustaba, y había sido una lección muy dolorosa.

Jacob se había deleitado en el abuso verbal, al parecer más que en el físico. Una de sus actividades favoritas había sido ponerla de pie delante de un espejo y señalar sus defectos, sus pechos pesados, sus anchas caderas, sus muslos regordetes, incluso sus rodillas con hoyuelos. Jacob había hecho a Isabella odiar su propio cuerpo.

Por otra parte, el sheriff Jacob Black era muy guapo. Todas las chicas de la pequeña localidad fronteriza podrían desmayarse cuando él pasaba a su lado. Tenía el físico de un culturista. Isabella se enteró después de casarse de que pasaba muchas horas en el gimnasio y en las cabinas de bronceado.

Esas horas robadas se volvían preciosas para Isabella mientras aprendía a colar algún tipo de normalidad en una existencia de pesadilla. También pasó años tomando esteroides anabólicos. Sólo recientemente había aprendido que los medicamentos podían afectar negativamente a la personalidad y a la capacidad de controlar la agresividad de una persona.

Isabella había sido tímida, no tan popular como algunas animadoras, una chica inteligente con buena moral. Huérfana a los seis años, después de que su madre muriera en un accidente automovilístico, la había criado su padrastro, Riley Biers. Era un hombre débil que necesitaba a una mujer que le diera una dirección en la vida, por lo tanto, se casó con su tercera esposa, Victoria.

Riley y Victoria Biers habían estado muy involucrados con la iglesia, y la vida de la joven Isabella se había pasado yendo de una función religiosa a la siguiente. Su amor por Dios, irónicamente, no había hecho que sobrara demasiado cariño para ella.

A pesar de su fervor religioso, Victoria Biers había amenazado a Isabella con la posibilidad de enviarla a un orfanato cada vez que su conducta no llegaba a los rigurosos estándares de su madrastra.

Mirando hacia atrás, Isabella se dio cuenta de que ellos no habían sido exactamente crueles con ella; de hecho, más o menos la ignoraban a menos que sus acciones le disgustaran. Por eso, se enteró de cómo complacerlos.

Isabella había funcionado como niñera a tiempo completo con sus hijos y una sirvienta el resto del tiempo. No había nadie más a quien recurrir; su propio padre nunca había estado en la fotografía, habiéndola dejado a ella y a su madre cuando Isabella tenía dos años.

Cuando había cumplido diecisiete años, su padrastro fue transferido a Denver y tuvieron que hacer cálculos para que pudiera permanecer en la casa de Riverbend hasta su graduación, después de eso había sido puesta en venta.

Lo único que la había salvado era la cuenta de ahorros que su madre había abierto para ella cuando era un bebé y lo que quedaba de la póliza de seguro de vida de su madre después de restar todos los gatos de su entierro. Isabella sólo supo de los Biers una o dos veces después de la graduación y no podía decir que los extrañara en absoluto.

No mucho tiempo después de su último año en la escuela secundaria, Jacob Black había llegado cortejándola. El guapo representante de la ley había seducido a Isabella.

Mayor y muy seguro de sí mismo, le había parecido justo lo que quería en un hombre. Nacido y criado en Riverbend, disfrutaba de una red de compinches que llenaban cada papel concebible en la administración del condado.

El cumplimiento de la ley era su vida. Había servido primero en el ejército, luego había trabajado en las filas de la patrulla de caminos, a continuación, como diputado, y luego la posición soñada de gran Sheriff.

Anhelando a alguien que la pusiera por delante y la hiciera sentirse importante, Jacob parecía encajar en la descripción. No es que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de la existencia de Jacob antes, pero mientras su padrastro había existido Jacob se había mantenido alejado. En realidad, el único contacto que tenía con él había sido en la iglesia.

Rara vez se había perdido un servicio religioso, aun siendo para "mantener las apariencias". Más tarde había entendido su motivación. Mirando hacia atrás, si tenía que analizar la situación, se diría a sí misma que su futuro esposo se había sentido atraído por su personalidad afable y su timidez en torno al sexo opuesto. Esos rasgos alimentaban su ego y lo hacían parecer aún más poderoso ante sus propios ojos.

Le había hecho compañía el verano antes de ir a la Universidad. Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con ella, por lo general sólo citas dobles o pasar tiempo con amigos.

Solo se dieron castos besos en la frente o en la mejilla, nunca en los labios. Había hablado con franqueza sobre lo que llevaba y lo que comía, reprendiéndola por caer en los alimentos fritos o postres.

Por él, ella había vestido con recato y le llama Señor, ante su insistencia. Estas cosas deberían haber hecho sonar algún tipo de campana de advertencia en Isabella, pero no lo habían hecho.

Había estado tan protegida y no expuesta a los caminos del mundo, que había caído justo en su trampa. Había sido tan inocente, asumiendo que era un caballero, que no puso en duda su renuencia a estar a solas con ella o tocarla en público. Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, se daba cuenta de lo inusual que todo ese comportamiento había sido y se reprendió por su propia ingenuidad y tendencia a confiar. Nunca más. Ahora, sospechaba de todo el mundo.

Isabella se había imaginado a sí misma enamorada del sheriff. Cuando él le había pedido serle fiel mientras estaba en la Universidad, no había sentido que fuera una dificultad en absoluto. Él la había visitado en Austin un par de veces y había pasado su tiempo allí coaccionándola para que dejara la Universidad y se casara con él. Gran error. Si se hubiera quedado en la Universidad, tal vez se hubiera vuelto lo suficientemente astuta cómo para liberarse a sí misma del infierno doméstico en que rápidamente se vio envuelta.

A su regreso a Riverbend, se pusieron delante del hermano de Jacob, el Juez del condado, y se prometieron amar, honrar y querer "hasta que la muerte nos separe". La mayor parte de las promesas habían sido vacías; él no la había amado, honrado, o querido.

En su lugar, le había dado puñetazos, pateado, abofeteado y golpeado. En última instancia, la única parte de sus votos matrimoniales que se había mantenido sagrada era "hasta que la muerte nos separe".

Isabella se avergonzaba un poco de sus sentimientos, pero no demasiado. Se alegraba de que Jacob Black estuviera muerto. Porque con su muerte, había llegado su libertad. Hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer. Vivir sola era lo que le había tocado en suerte, eso no significaba que no podía aprender a divertirse. Así que todos los días se despertaba con la intención de ser feliz.

Leía, plantó un jardín, trabajaba en su negocio de diseño de joyas, y tomaba algunos cursos en línea para tratar de terminar su grado. Uno de los puntos brillantes en su memoria era las alabanzas y el estímulo que un profesor le había dado para que continuara sus estudios de arte. El Dr. Meleton había afirmado que habría sido su alumna estrella, si hubiera permanecido en la Universidad.

No pasaba un solo día en que no agradeciera a su estrella la suerte por haber tenido la fortuna de conocer a Alice en la clase de arte. Alice había sido testaruda e insistió en mantenerse en contacto con ella. Si no hubiera sido por su amiga, nunca habría conseguido el coraje o la oportunidad de dejar Riverbend y encontrar un lugar seguro para empezar de nuevo.

Alice incluso la había ayudado a introducir sus joyas en algunas boutiques, incluyendo la suya propia en Nuevo México. Sobre todas las cosas, estaba agradecida a su amiga por esta pequeña cabaña, un escondite paradisiaco en el que poder reorganizarse y asentarse.

Isabella también disfrutaba practicando sus habilidades cocinando y algún día iba a tener a alguien para viniera a cenar, o tal vez, ¡incluso haría una fiesta! Vaya, eso sí que sería un bombazo. Después de tres meses, aún no había hecho ningún amigo con el que hablar, pero siempre había esperanza.

Un par de chicos habían tratado de hablar con ella en el supermercado, pero no los había alentado. Era demasiado pronto. Además, en última instancia se decepcionarían con ella. Tal vez si hacía una dieta muy estricta. Hasta entonces sólo se centraría en mejorar. Ahora si quería conseguir su dosis de hombre, se resignaría a comprar una PlayGirl o a conducir muy despacio frente a la casa de su guapo vecino.

A través de las maderas podía ver las luces, y se dio cuenta de que E. Cullen debía estar en su casa. No creía que estuviera casado, nunca había visto ninguna prueba de ello.

Sin embargo, la idea de que alguien como él estuviera soltero era ridícula. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, en qué estaba pensando.

¿Podría sentirse solo, también?

* * *

 ** _Una semana más tarde..._**

Edward Cullen alisó el cuero flexible con una mano grande y rugosa. La silla estaba casi terminada. Esta silla especial iría al Rodeo Houston Livestock y se le regalaría al actual Campeón Mundial Vaquero. Era un trabajo solitario, pero le gustaba.

Dibujar patrones sobre el cuero era lo que más le gustaba. Esta tenía el patrón de una vid, y la marca del rancho del vaquero ocupaba un lugar destacado en el diseño. Dejando que su mente divagara, se encontró acariciando el cuero, recordando la última vez que tocó la piel aterciopelada de una mujer.

¡Detente! Trató de alejar la mente del sexo. Se torturaba a sí mismo noche tras noche con imágenes de una mujer suave y dulce que le daría la bienvenida entre sus muslos.

Quería una mujer que le dejara amarla tanto y tan a menudo como él quisiera. Una mujer que disfrutara de amarlo tanto como él disfrutara amándola a ella.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado maldito tiempo. Coquetear con las chicas locales podría traerte un sinnúmero de problemas, sobre todo a un hombre de su posición.

El sonido de un vehículo deteniéndose en la puerta principal lo sacó de su ensueño sensual. Se imaginó que era el pequeño y misterioso coche negro que solía pasar por el camino, pero lo conocía mejor. Este era un motor más grande. A veces, cuando estaba trabajando en el patio delantero, ese coche pasaba y reducía la velocidad a paso de tortuga.

Las ventanas estaban tintadas completamente negras, mucho más oscuras de lo que era legal, lo sabía. Así que estaba en desventaja. No podía ver quién estaba detrás del volante, pero quienquiera que fuera seguro como el infierno que podía verlo. Y lo miraba, larga y fijamente. De hecho, podía sentir, físicamente, su mirada sobre la piel.

Demonios, incluso había fantaseado con quién conducía ese pequeño coche sexy. Una vez, cuando había estado trabajando en la valla frontal sin camisa, el conductor de hecho se había salido de la carretera.

Ese acto le había hecho sonreír.

Quienquiera que fuera, se estaba acercando. Sin embargo, dada su suerte últimamente, el conductor probablemente era una mujer de unos setenta años o un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Pero uno podía soñar.

Se sentó allí demasiado tiempo, soñando. Oyó el vehículo irse. Levantándose de su silla, salió de la tienda de talabartería por el patio de la casa principal. Un paquete estaba junto a la puerta principal.

–Debe ser el correo. – pensó. –¡Bien!

Había estado esperando algunas hebillas de cinturón de plata por encargo para un pedido especial. Saltando de dos en dos los seis escalones de la entrada levantó el paquete desde el suelo, abrió la puerta y entró.

Colocando la caja de cartón en la mesa de café, tomó una cerveza y se dirigió de nuevo al patio. Las hebillas de cinturón tendrían que esperar. Uno de estos días, un frente frío se acercaría por aquí y querría encender la chimenea, por lo que había que cortar leña. Abrió la boca para llamar a los perros, pero luego recordó que los había llevado al veterinario para su chequeo anual e inyecciones.

Hoy, sería solo él. Otra vez. Yendo al lado de la casa, recuperó su hacha. Cortar leña contribuiría en gran medida a eliminar algo de su frustración sexual. Tal vez. Diablos, merecía la pena intentarlo.

La madera estaba apilada en el frente, cerca de la puerta, una mezcla de nogal y roble rojo, que era tan buena para hacer una barbacoa como para dar calor. Se bebió la cerveza y, a continuación, dejó la botella en la parte superior de un poste de la cerca.

Edward tenía empleados que podrían haber hecho este trabajo por él, pero le gustaba mantenerse en forma y no había nada mejor que el trabajo físico real para hacer crecer capas de músculo, mucho mejor que cualquier gimnasio de mierda.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar su ritmo e incluso tardó menos en acalorarse y decidir deshacerse de su camisa. Mientras trabajaba, repasó sus planes para los próximos días.

Mañana era el día en que dedicaba tiempo a su refugio de animales, el sábado era el día del Programa de Distribución de Alimentos y no había una mujer a la vista para la mejor noche de la semana.

–¡Mierda!

* * *

Isabella conducía despacio por la casa de Cullen. ¡Ah, dulce Señor! Allí estaba. Y el hecho de ser una buena chica lo estaba pagando con creces. Los poderes fácticos habían tenido a bien premiarla por dejar que el sol golpeara lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que 'Don Magnífico' se quitara la camisa. Desaceleró hasta casi detenerse. A veces, él dejaba de trabajar y miraba su coche.

Hoy parecía demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta. Un movimiento en un lado de la pila de leña le llamó la atención. ¿Qué demonios? Isabella se alarmó al ver una enorme serpiente arrastrarse por los troncos apilados. Las vibraciones del hacha en la madera, obviamente, la habían perturbado. Esto no podía ser bueno.

Isabella se detuvo. Tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, abrió la puerta del coche, pero no la cerró.

La serpiente estaba justo detrás de su vecino y ella tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta por temor a que cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte hiciera que la serpiente atacara. El movimiento rítmico del hombre y el hacha tenían a la serpiente, al parecer, hipnotizada.

Caminó tan silenciosamente como pudo, hasta que estuvo en la valla justo detrás de la serpiente. Estaba enroscada y lista para atacar. Isabella sabía de serpientes, después de haber crecido en los desiertos del suroeste de Texas. Reconoció rápidamente que, o bien la serpiente de cascabel había perdido de alguna manera sus cascabeles en un accidente, o alguien los había tomado intencionalmente y los usó para una decoración de sombrero o lo que sea.

Era ahora o nunca. Dejando de lado sus reservas normales por estar tan cerca de un hombre, decidió que la seguridad de él era más importante que la suya. Subiendo lentamente en la cerca, habló en voz baja.

–No se mueva, Sr. Cullen. No mueva ni un músculo.

¡La serpiente era enorme! Enrollada, era difícil de juzgar, pero podría superar fácilmente el metro cincuenta centímetros. El hombre bien musculado ralentizó sus movimientos, hasta que quedó inmóvil.

–¿Esto es un atraco?

Hizo la pregunta en voz baja, con un toque de humor en su voz.

–No, pero hay una serpiente de cascabel de gran tamaño justo detrás de usted y está preparándose para atacar.


	4. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Edward se congeló. No sabía si estaba más preocupado por la idea de un reptil peligroso o por la intrigante voz femenina que le hacía querer correr el riesgo de volver la cabeza para mirar y ver si el resto de ella igualaba la increíble y ronca vocecita.

–Sólo escúcheme. Como sabe, las serpientes no pueden oír, pero pueden sentir vibraciones. Voy a saltar la valla. Con suerte, se girará hacia mí. Cuando yo grite "ahora", se dará la vuelta y la golpeará con su hacha. Por favor. –Ella no dudó, no había tiempo. Ella saltó. La serpiente se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente la atacó.

–¡Ahora!

Se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, golpeando su cuerpo en un poste. Los colmillos mortales de la serpiente rozaron su muslo, pero por lo que parecía a simple vista, la distancia y el grosor de los vaqueros la habían salvado de un golpe directo. Edward hizo su parte y la cabeza de la serpiente se separó de su cuerpo.

Isabella trató de levantarse, pero el poste con el que se había golpeado le había sacado todo el aire.

–¡Dios mío!

E. Cullen miraba desde la serpiente a ella.

–¿Acaso te hirió?

Ante su leve inclinación negativa, rápidamente la cogió en brazos.

–Vamos a llevarte a la casa y asegurarnos.

Isabella luchó.

–No. No, estoy bien. Puedo caminar, soy demasiado pesada para que trates de llevarme.

–Creo que puedo soportar tu enorme peso.

Edward miró su ligera carga. Habría sonreído ante su consternación si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave. ¡Cielos! Ella era una maravilla. Todo lo que podía pensar era en una de sus canciones favoritas de **_Elvis Presley, "Well, hello TROUBLE"_**. Gracias a Dios, por los problemas. La miró, esperando una sonrisa, pero todo lo que vio fue un bello rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza. Ella se había quedado completamente inmóvil, como si intentara que llevarla fuera más fácil.

–Cariño, estaba bromeando. Eres ligera como una pluma.

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado a una situación como esta? Isabella no respondió a las referencias sobre su tamaño, sabía que era demasiado pesada. En lugar de ello, trató de persuadirlo de que el viaje era inútil.

–No creo que sea más que un rasguño, si acaso. Si me bajas me iré a casa y me pondré un poco de crema antibiótica.

Era extraño; obviando la preocupación porque él la estuviera llevando en brazos, había un sentimiento de pertenencia, de volver a casa. Tal vez, el veneno de la serpiente había encontrado el camino a su torrente sanguíneo y arruinando su proceso de pensamiento. Incluso si así fuera, preferiría hacer frente a la mordedura de serpiente a tener que lidiar con los sentimientos confusos que inundaban su corazón. Esto era simplemente demasiado. Ella era demasiado. Con un solo vistazo tenía que admitir que él no parecía estar esforzándose por su peso. Sin embargo, Isabella estaba mortificada al pensar que Edward ahora estaba al tanto de cuánto pesaba exactamente.

Su cercanía estaba jugando estragos con sus sentidos. Y toda esa piel desnuda que se acurrucaba contra ella le estaba robando el aliento que le quedaba. No tenía miedo de él, pero el aire misterioso de gran hombre estaba conectado directamente con su cerebro.

–Quiero verlo por mí mismo.

El tono de Edward no admitía discusión. Saltando los escalones del porche, abrió la puerta y entró en su sala de estar. Isabella miró a su alrededor a las impresionantes vigas del techo y la enorme chimenea de piedra. Miró a cualquier lugar, en vez de al dios griego que la llevaba en vilo. La sentó en el sofá y arrodillándose, comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones.

–Por favor. Voy a estar bien.

Se dio cuenta de que él no estaba prestando ni un poco de atención a sus protestas.

–Baja tus vaqueros, cariño, y vamos a ver lo que te hizo la serpiente.

El pánico golpeó a Isabella; no estaba acostumbrada a las manos de un hombre en su cuerpo. No, a menos que la golpeara, por supuesto. Empujando sus manos, sin decir una palabra le hizo saber que podía hacerse cargo.

Buen Dios del cielo. Hubiera sido mejor si la serpiente simplemente la hubiera matado. Bajarse los pantalones delante de este hombre era peor de lo que jamás podría ser cualquier mordedura de serpiente. Allí estaba él, más hermoso de lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a ser. Y allí estaba ella, con su gran trasero y sus bragas de abuelita.

–Espera un segundo, puedo hacerme cargo de mi ropa perfectamente.

Cerrando los ojos, avergonzada, se deslizó los pantalones hacia abajo lo suficiente para que la pequeña herida en su muslo se pudiera ver.

* * *

Esperando a que se ajustara la ropa a su satisfacción, no podía dejar de mirarla. Le hacía sonreír. Sí, Dios lo amaba. La prueba estaba justo en frente de él. Cada característica, cada atributo, cada detalle que haría una mujer perfecta para él estaban todos combinados en esta deliciosa hembra. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa vacilante.

Dejó que su mirada vagara sobre ella, deseando que fueran sus manos. Su cabello oscuro colgaba hasta la altura de su cintura en rizos deliciosos, sus dedos le picaban por perderse dentro de esas gruesas trenzas. Unas espesas pestañas abiertas en un perfecto abanico, unos pómulos altos enmarcaban sus ojos marrones. Su rostro era dulce, y Dios, ¡esos labios! Se perdió en los labios. Plenos, rosas, fruncidos, besables, Oh, Señor, se estaba poniendo duro.

–Está bien, puedes mirar.

Edward se arrodilló junto a ella, ansioso por ver hasta dónde llegaba el daño. ¡Maldita sea! Justo como temía.

–Hay marcas aquí, los colmillos rompieron la piel.

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Edward no pudo evitar acariciar su suave y caliente carne.

–Es posible que haya entrado un poco de veneno en el torrente sanguíneo. Vas a ver a un médico.

No esperó el tiempo suficiente para que ella protestara. Recogiéndola en brazos, de nuevo, se dirigió a la puerta, a través del patio, hasta la camioneta y suavemente la sentó en el asiento. Edward cerró la puerta del lado del pasajero y agarró su camisa, poniéndosela cuando regresaba al lado del conductor y subió. Sonrió. Ella todavía se estaba quejando.

Edward podía oír las palabras, pero en lo que estaba concentrado era en su cara. Era muy linda. Mientras reiteraba sus protestas por el viaje a la sala de urgencias, trataba de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, pero no lo conseguía. Edward tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse en voz alta mientras ella tiraba del cinturón intentando engancharlo sin suerte.

–Dame, déjame ayudarte, muñeca.

Lo tomó de su mano y lo insertó en su lugar.

–Gracias.

Tomó una respiración profunda. Edward realmente pensó que iba a darse por vencida, pero ella recargó energías y siguió de nuevo. Miró por la ventana y silbó un poco, tratando de no reírse a carcajadas. Con ella alrededor la vida nunca sería aburrida. Y ella no podía darse cuenta de ello, todavía, pero, iba a ver al médico tanto si quería como si no.

–En realidad, esto es completamente innecesario. Me siento bien. Sólo déjame en mi coche, puedo ir a casa y descansar, estoy segura de que voy a estar perfecta.

Isabella terminó de abotonar sus pantalones vaqueros, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Él no estaba escuchando. Dejando escapar un suspiro, decidió ponerse en aprietos a sí misma aún más, cualquier cosa que acabara con esta situación.

–No tengo ningún tipo de seguro y mi presupuesto está tan apretado que cruje. – confesó finalmente.

Era obvio que estaba preocupada por su cercanía, pero sólo porque estaba avergonzada por su atención. ¿Dónde estaba el miedo? ¿Dónde estaba el temor? Dios, estaba disfrutando. Estaba disfrutando de una mordedura de serpiente. ¡Lamentable!

Edward se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Chispas de conciencia saltaron de su piel a la de ella, haciéndola marear.

–Señor, por favor, no dejes que me desmaye y me pierda nada de esto.

Sin embargo, por su propia cordura, necesitaba poner distancia entre ella y este hombre tan agradable antes de que se avergonzara a sí misma aún más.

–No necesitas un seguro. Después de haberme salvado de la manera en que lo hiciste, ¿no sabes que pagaré gustosamente cualquier costo que pueda haber?

Isabella se dio cuenta de que era sincero.

–No puedo dejar que hagas eso. Pero aprecio la intención. - Realmente lo hacía.

–Desinteresadamente te pusiste en peligro para protegerme. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ocuparme de tu lesión. Ahora, siéntate y trata de relajarte. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

Cuando ella empezó a decir algo más, la miró con severidad.

–La discusión ha terminado, amor. Además, no te ves muy bien.

Isabella podía sentir una fina capa de sudor brotando en su rostro, y su piel se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

–Lo sé.

Sabía que no era bonita, pero, ¿era ahora era el momento para hablar de ello? Su boca estaba seca y se sentía débil. Cerró los ojos. Tal vez, si seguía hablando no se desmayaría.

–Me alegro de que no te alcanzara. Si te hubieras dado la vuelta, esa serpiente podría haberte mordido justo en tus credenciales.

Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por ella, se habría reído. "Credenciales" tenía que ser su forma de referirse a su asunto varonil. Esta mujer era adorable. Mientras sostenía su mano, miró hacia abajo, en busca de un anillo de bodas. No había ni rastro de uno. ¡Excelente!

–Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. –¿Quieres decirme tu nombre, cariño, y dónde vives? ¿Hay alguien a quien debería llamar?

Habían salido tan rápido que Edward no había notado el familiar coche estacionado a un lado.

–Soy Isabella Cooper Swan, tu vecina. Vivo en la pequeña cabaña de caza al final de tu camino de tierra. Y no hay nadie a quien llamar.

Estaba hablando lentamente y sus palabras estaban empezando a sonar balbuceantes.

–Creo que me voy a dormir.

 _Oh Dios; esto era serio._

–No te duermas, nena. Sigue hablando. _–¡Es mi vecina! ¡La conductora del pequeño coche! ¡Aleluya!_

–¿Cooper? Es un nombre poco usual.

–Para una chica.

Le sonrió y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

–Viejo apellido, mi bisabuelo por parte de madre se llamaba Cooper. Fue colgado por robar ganado.

Edward se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por ella.

–Eso me gusta. Es diferente. Cuando te sientas mejor, me gustaría invitarte a cenar. Esa es mi política; es lo que hago con todas las mujeres hermosas que salvan mi vida.

Sus ojos buscaron su rostro, memorizando cada detalle. Cuando salieron del camino de tierra y pasaron al de asfalto, Edward pisó a fondo el acelerador. Ella debía ponerse bien. Tenía que ponerse bien.

–Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Pero no será necesaria la cena. Y no soy hermosa. Acabas de decir que no me veo tan bien, ¿recuerdas?

Habría discutido con ella acerca de su aspecto, pero parecía que ya no lo escuchaba. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en el reposacabezas y Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo más de lo que dejaba ver.

–¡Mierda!

Hizo el viaje en un tiempo récord, patinando en la entrada frente a la clínica médica. Abriendo de golpe su puerta, corrió hacia el otro lado, recogió a Isabella y la abrazó. Apenas dando tiempo a las puertas automáticas para que se abrieran, las atravesó. Con suerte, su amigo Jasper estaría de guardia.

–¡Jasper! –Gritó, ajeno a las miradas de los curiosos.

Al doblar la esquina, una enfermera se dirigió hacia él, seguido de cerca por su compañero de la Universidad, el Dr. Jasper Hale.

–¿Qué está pasando amigo? ¿A qué viene todo este griterío?

–Mordedura de serpiente. Cascabel.

Edward miró a su pequeño cuerpo apacible, y su corazón se le fue a salir del pecho.

–Ella me salvó, Jasper. Esta pequeña cosa recibió el mordisco que estaba destinado para mí.

–Por aquí, Edward.

El Dr. Hale lo llevó a una sala de examen en la clínica y señaló una cama. La enfermera le siguió de cerca con un sujetapapeles. Sabía que era su trabajo, pero le irritaba.

–Yo me hago cargo de la factura.

Hablaba como si la enfermera pretendiera estafar a Isabella. Jasper apartó a la enfermera.

–Conseguiremos rellenar esos papeles después, Angela.

–Gracias, Jasper.

Edward puso a Isabella en la cama, pero no abandonó por completo su dominio sobre ella, manteniendo una mano en su brazo. Parecía imperativo mantener una relación con ella. Otra enfermera entró y el médico le dio indicaciones, cortando la costura de los pantalones vaqueros de Isabella, revelando la zona roja, hinchada, donde los colmillos de la serpiente se habían hundido.

–No se ve tan mal. He visto cosas peores. – dijo el doctor en voz baja.

Dio instrucciones a la enfermera de urgencias de la cantidad de antídoto necesario. Ante el tacto de la aguja, los ojos de Isabella se abrieron y se ampliaron por el miedo.

–¿Edward?

–Estoy aquí, cariño. No te dejaré.

Edward sabía que su amigo lo miraba fijamente.

–Así que, así son las cosas.

Edward notó la sonrisa descarada de Jasper.

–¿Le presentaste a tu hermano?

–Sí, así son las cosas. Y no, no le he presentado a mi hermano. Nos acabamos de conocer.

Edward confirmó la broma interna.

–Jasper Hale, ella es Isabella Swan, mi vecina de al lado y domadora de serpientes.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada.

–Hola, doctor. Y gracias. Le dije que venir aquí no era necesario.

–En realidad, lo era.

Jasper guiñó un ojo a Edward.

–Edward probablemente te salvó la vida. Debes de estarle muy agradecida.

Isabella se sintió escarmentada.

–Estoy agradecida. Muy agradecida. Y si me haces una factura la pagaré como pueda. No dejes que el Sr. Cullen pague por esto.

Jasper levantó las manos.

–No pienso meterme en medio de esto.

Le dio unas palmaditas a Isabella en la rodilla.

–Ahora vas a estar bien. Te receto un día de reposo en cama y nada de salvar a más chicos guapos en peligro, al menos durante veinticuatro horas.

* * *

Edward siguió a Jasper fuera, e Isabella aprovechó la oportunidad para tratar de incorporarse. Se miró la pierna, iba a notar un poco de dolor por un tiempo, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que había soportado de Jacob.

Náuseas rodaron a través de su sistema y cerró los ojos y deseó que su estómago se asentara. No quería ser un problema para nadie.

Un ruido en la puerta la hizo mirar hacia arriba. Edward se quedó allí. Isabella capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes, preocupándose. Ella cerró los ojos y rezó por fuerza. Este hombre era muy agradable y muy guapo. Sin embargo, estar con él y no ser capaz de tocarlo iba a ser una tortura. A pesar de su incomodidad, consiguió reírse un poco de sí misma. Apostaba a que la próxima vez que lo intentara, su tarea de masturbación sería pan comido.

Sin poderse resistir, Isabella lo miró a los ojos. La miraba con tanta ternura que le daban ganas de llorar _. –Se siente agradecido, Isabella. Agradecido. Eso es todo._

–Fuiste muy valiente. No puedo creer que me hayas salvado.

¿Estaba Edward mirándola con admiración en sus ojos?

–Me he enfrentado a cosas peores.

Isabella se deslizó de la camilla y Edward se apresuró a ayudarla. Estaba muy inestable.

–Tengo que ir a firmar los papeles y encargarme del pago.

–Oh no, no lo harás. Te voy a llevar a casa.

Primero, metió la bolsa de vendas y ungüentos que la enfermera había dejado para ellos bajo el brazo. Entonces, antes de que pudiera protestar, Edward la levantó y les sorprendió a ambos impulsivamente besándola en la frente.

–Isabella, me gustaría verte de nuevo.

 _¿Quería volver a verla? Señor, se sentía agradecido. No podía manejar eso, mejor no intentarlo siquiera._

Además, los problemas parecían surgir a su alrededor y no quería involucrar a nadie más en su pesadilla.

–Eso no sería una buena idea, Edward. No soy nada más que problemas con una P mayúscula.

Tomó toda la fuerza que tenía, pero, de alguna manera, se las arregló para evitar poner su cabeza contra su pecho y acurrucarse bajo el refugio de sus brazos. Él rio.

–No lo vas a creer, pero de hecho eso fue lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi. Apuesto a que eres un problema, del mejor tipo. Y me gustan los problemas de vez en cuando.

Instalándola en la camioneta pick-up, le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y la besó de nuevo, esta vez en el extremo de la nariz.

–Dios, eres dulce.

–No tienes que ser tan bueno conmigo, Edward. Me alegro de haber llegado justo a tiempo.

Sinceramente, su intención era dejar de hablar. Poco sabía, que estaba diciendo en voz alta todo lo que estaba pensando.

–No podía dejar que te pasara nada, eres demasiado lindo.

La somnolencia se acercaba rápidamente. Él resopló ante su comentario.

–Pero, en serio, cualquiera hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Mientras él giraba la llave en el encendido, ella volvió su rostro hacia él.

–Sólo llévame de vuelta a mi coche y dejamos las cosas como estaban. – le dio una débil sonrisa. –Tú puedes trabajar en tu patio sin camisa y yo puedo babear mientras conduzco por ahí. – Bromeó débilmente.

Una vez más, lo hizo reír.

–¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Isabella? ¿Nunca has oído el viejo refrán, "si salvas la vida de alguien, te pertenece para siempre"? Estás atrapada conmigo, así que será mejor que te acostumbres a ello.

Sus palabras sonaron tan maravillosas. Era mejor si recordaba que él no quería decir lo que estaba diciendo, no era posible. De todas formas, saltó una chispa de esperanza. Volvió la cabeza y en silencio miró por la ventana. El agotamiento finalmente llegó e Isabella apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás y se relajó. Después de un rato, por fin habló.

–Gracias por llevarme al médico. En cuanto a la factura, te lo pagaré todo, te lo prometo.

–Puedes pagarme con besos. ¿Qué te parece eso?

La idea de pagarle con besos envió un cosquilleo directamente a su lugar privado. _–Está bromeando, Isabella. – se recordó._

–Te estaría robando. Mis besos no tienen mucho valor.

–¿Por qué siempre te subestimas, Isabella? Eres, sin duda, la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto. ¿No sabes lo especial que eres?

–Oh, soy especial sin duda. Si solo supiera.

* * *

Condujeron en silencio durante unos minutos más. Jasper había dicho que el vendaje necesitaba cambiarse cada cuatro horas con una nueva aplicación de la crema antibiótica y que había que tener cuidado con que la fiebre no se saliese de control. Edward se detuvo junto a su coche, preparándose para una discusión. Ella ya podía prepararse para irse con él a su casa o que él se fuera a la suya. Eso era lo que iba a pasar.

Girándose hacia ella, abrió la boca para comenzar a defender su caso. Estaba profundamente dormida. La medicina que Jasper le había dado la había la había noqueado. Bueno, eso dejaba clara la elección. Para calmarla decidió que la llevaría a su casa. Anthony siempre decía que las mujeres estaban más cómodas en sus propios hogares. Tenía que otorgarle reconocimiento a su hermano Ranger de Texas, ya que rara vez estaba equivocado acerca de las mujeres. Luego volvería y se haría cargo del coche de ella.

Edward se tomó un minuto para mirar en su vehículo y recuperar la cartera y las llaves. Estaba agradecido de ver lo que parecían ser las llaves de la casa en el mismo llavero con las demás. Siguiendo el camino de tierra hasta la pequeña cabaña, estacionó y apagó el motor.

Tomándola en sus brazos una vez más, se dirigió a las estrechas escaleras. Sabiendo que estaba tomando un poco de ventaja, no pudo resistirse a robarle unos cuantos besos diminutos. Frotando sus labios sobre la línea del cabello y la frente, respiró su aroma irresistible. Melocotones. ¡Dios mío! Olía como un cálido, fragante y maduro melocotón y era de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo entero.

–Nunca querría que te pasara nada, nena. Pero, estoy tan contento de haberte encontrado. – susurró en voz baja.

Sosteniéndola con facilidad con un brazo, abrió la puerta y la llevó dentro. Mirando a su alrededor, notó el escaso mobiliario que, con unos toques personales, conseguía parecer acogedor y relajante.

Acostándola en el sofá, colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza y la cubrió con una manta. Más tarde, le cambiaría la ropa. Instalando su gran cuerpo en el suelo, se arrodilló a su lado, tomando una de sus pequeñas manos entre las propias.

–¿De dónde vienes, bebé?

Le masajeó la mano, familiarizándose con cada dedo. Sus huesos eran tan pequeños y frágiles. En el furor, no había podido prestar realmente atención a su cuerpo. No es que fuera a haber mucha diferencia, se sentía perfecta en sus brazos. La parte superior holgada que llevaba ocultaba más de lo que revelaba y sus vaqueros eran unas dos tallas más grandes. Trató de recordar cómo sus senos se habían sentido cuando se había acurrucado contra su pecho, pero había estado demasiado asustado para apreciarlos adecuadamente. Todo lo que podía recordar era su suavidad. Al posar un suave beso en la palma de su mano, sabía que tendría que esperar para saber esas cosas, de ninguna manera tomaría ahora ventaja sobre ella. No, podía esperar. Tenían un montón de tiempo.

–¿Edward?

Su voz quebró su ensimismamiento.

–Justo aquí, nena. Justo aquí.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Estaban muy vidriosos y no sabría decir cuanta conciencia tenía mirada.

–Tengo tanto frío.

Por primera vez, Edward notó que estaba temblando, tiritando bajo la ligera manta.

–Hay una colcha sobre mi cama. Si tan solo me tapas con ella mañana estaré bien.

Edward se puso de pie y encontró su pequeña habitación. Solo había dos habitaciones en la cabaña, si no contaba el cuarto de baño. Una vez más observó que había muy poco mobiliario y algunos elementos decorativos. Agarrando la colcha, se dio cuenta de que era la única cubierta en la cama y no parecía demasiado gruesa.

Volviéndose, la extendió sobre ella, metiéndola alrededor de su cuerpo.

–Gracias.

Su mano estaba cerca de su cara, y Edward se olvidó de respirar cuando le besó los dedos.

–Ahora voy a estar bien. Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.

–No hay nada en el mundo que me haría dejarte así, Isabella.

Ella no lo oyó. Se había quedado dormida, una vez más. Acostada boca abajo, la mano que él había sostenido ahora estaba doblada debajo de su mejilla. Edward no era capaz de quitar las manos de ella; le frotó la espalda y le apartó el pelo de la nuca. Varias veces, rozó sus labios sobre su mejilla.

–Te mantendré caliente, amor.

Él puso su cabeza sobre su espalda con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Después de unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que simplemente no era lo suficientemente bueno.

–Al diablo con los convencionalismos, estoy reclamando mi territorio.

Poniéndose de pie, rápidamente la levantó, se sentó de nuevo, y deslizó la parte superior del cuerpo entero en su abrazo. Cuando se acomodó, la acunó justo al lado de su cuerpo.

–Esto está mejor.

Su corazón se apretó cuando Isabella se acurrucó más cerca de él, frotando su mejilla contra su camisa.

–Segura. – susurró.

Edward apretó su agarre sobre ella.

–Sí, muñeca. Voy a mantenerte a salvo; no tienes nada en el mundo de que preocuparte.

Dejó que sus dedos calmaran la suave piel y calentaran la piel de su mejilla. La abrazó por un buen tiempo, saciando la sed de sus labios bebiendo de las comisuras de la boca y el tierno lugar bajo la delicada curva de su mandíbula. Se sentía muy bien en sus brazos; ella era toda una mujer, tan suave y curvilínea. Perfecta. Señor en el cielo, sus senos eran las cosas más dulces que jamás había sentido empujando contra su pecho. No podía esperar para poner a prueba su peso, sentir sus pezones duros contra sus palmas. Dios, estaba tan duro como un poste de hormigón.

–Chico hacia abajo, ahora no es el momento.

Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no besarla directamente, quería que ella estuviera despierta y consciente cuando eso pasara. Edward la sostuvo durante horas, incluso después de que sus brazos se durmieran, todavía la sostenía.

Al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que el sol se sumergía en el oeste.

–Mierda, los animales.

Cambiando su precioso peso, sacó su celular del bolsillo y apretó el botón de marcación rápida para llamar a su gemelo.

–Sí.

A veces la capacidad de conversación de Anthony era limitada.

–Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor. Si no te importa, ve a la casa, coge un poco de heno y alimenta a mis animales.

–Está bien. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Algo está mal?

–Estoy un poco ocupado. Tengo mis manos llenas en este momento.

A pesar de todo, una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Edward.

–Llenas de qué, ¿puedo preguntar? O, ¿necesito preguntar? Edward, perezoso hijo de puta, ¿estás con una mujer?

El humor se filtraba a través del sarcasmo de Anthony. Edward se puso serio inmediatamente.

–Sí, en realidad lo estoy. La cosa más dulce que puedas imaginar llegó a mi patio hoy y se puso a sí misma entre una serpiente de cascabel de metro y medio y yo. La serpiente la mordió, no muy mal, pero no hay manera en el infierno de que me vaya a otro sitio.

–Mierda. ¿Dónde estás exactamente?

La preocupación coloreó el tono de su gemelo.

–La cabaña de caza Marchand justo al lado de nuestra casa. No he tenido la oportunidad de conocer mucho sobre ella, aparte de que está sola y es casi perfecta.

Edward besó la sien de Isabella, notando que su piel estaba tan caliente como un petardo.

–Hombre, tengo que llamar a Jasper. Está ardiendo. ¿Te ocupas de las cosas por mí?

–Puedes contar con ello. Llámame si puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Te llamaré por la mañana.

Ella había caído en un sueño más profundo. Edward no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo.

No dispuesto a correr el riesgo, llamó a la línea privada de Jasper. Después de una media docena de toques, su amigo finalmente respondió.

–¿Cómo está? – preguntó Jasper con preocupación.

–Durmiendo, profundamente. Tal vez demasiado profundamente. Estoy preocupado, Jasper. Posó la cara sobre la de ella.

–Tiene fiebre; su piel está caliente y seca.

Jasper rio.

–No hay razón para alarmarse, a menos que se deslice en un estado de coma o tenga convulsiones. Dale algo de líquido, cambia su vendaje, y consigue que hable contigo cada poca hora, si te responde, estará bien. La fiebre es necesaria para quemar el veneno, es sólo la manera de su cuerpo de hacer frente a la infección. No me refiero a que muestres menos preocupación, porque supongo que todavía estás con tu pequeña encantadora de serpientes.

–Me estoy aferrando a ella tan fuerte como puedo.

Edward sonrió, solo estaba diciendo la verdad.

–Gracias hombre.

Colgando, procedió a seguir las órdenes del médico.

–Isabella. Cariño.

Apretó su rostro al de ella, empujándola con su nariz.

–Despierta dulce niña y habla conmigo.

Isabella se encogió de hombros y se empujó contra el ancho pecho de Edward.

–Me encanta que me abraces. Se siente tan bien. Este es el mejor sueño que he tenido. Voy a tener que conseguir alguna serpiente más a menudo.

Edward alisó el pelo fuera de su cara y la besó de nuevo, justo debajo de su ojo.

–Estás loca, preciosa. Esto no es un sueño. Y me alegro de que te guste mi toque, porque tengo la intención de hacerlo mucho en el futuro. Cariño, voy a dejarte para conseguir un poco de agua. ¿Podrías beber unos sorbos para mí, bebé? Luego, también tenemos que cambiarte el vendaje.

Dejándola, Edward se levantó y recogió lo que iba a necesitar. Se sorprendió al encontrar sólo una copa en su armario. No estaba bromeando cuando dijo que estaba sola. La llenó de agua y de algunos cubos de hielo y se apresuró a regresar. Isabella se había sentado, con el cuerpo caído hacia un lado y el rostro contra el sofá. Edward se sentó junto a ella y puso su brazo a su alrededor acercándola. Ella no se resistió.

–Toma, dulzura. Bebe esto.

Sostuvo el vaso en sus labios y lo estabilizó mientras bebía.

–Gracias. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? No pasa nada si te vas.

–Ni en sueños, nena.

Dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de café, Edward se acuclilló junto al sofá y retiró la colcha.

–Vamos a sacarte esos pantalones cortados. Puedes simplemente descansar en tu ropa interior. Mientras estamos en ello te cambiaré el vendaje.

Un pequeño chillido de pánico salió de sus labios.

–No. No. Edward, yo lo hago. Lo hago yo.

Confundido, Edward estudió su rostro desesperado.

–Relájate, cariño. Nunca te haría daño.

–No quise decir eso.

Se hizo un nudo, lo que dificultó sus esfuerzos para desnudarla.

–Déjame quitarme los pantalones debajo de la colcha y entonces podemos llegar a la herida. ¿De acuerdo?

Edward la vio retorcerse debajo de la sábana, asegurándose de que ni una pulgada de su piel se expusiera a su revisión.

–Vi la picadura antes, Isabella.

Edward no entendía su vacilación.

–Sí, pero no viste mis grandes muslos o mi trasero gigantesco.

Era obvio que la fiebre le había soltado la lengua.

–Me veo mejor cuando no se puede ver mucho de mí.

Edward se quedó atónito.

–¿Estás loca, nena?

Ella no le dejó decir nada más.

–Probablemente. Toma.

Agotada, se echó hacia atrás. Sus manos estaban inmóviles sobre la colcha y sólo mostraba suficiente cantidad de pierna para que él pudiera examinar la marca de la mordedura.

Mientras que sus manos estaban ocupadas, Edward observaba las reacciones de Isabella a su toque.

–No sé de lo que estás hablando, Isabella. Eres absolutamente una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto nunca. Hermosa. Encantadora. Magnífica.

Se inclinó y besó la herida en su pierna. Parecía que estaba haciéndolo bien. Ante el toque de sus labios en su piel, Isabella saltó.

–¿No te gusta que te bese?

La voz de Edward era suave. Canturreando.

–Quiero besarte.

Lo hizo de nuevo, sólo por si acaso.

–No importa si me gusta o no.

Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y cada músculo de su cuerpo apretado tan fuerte como las cuerdas de un arco.

–Por favor, Edward. No lo hagas.

Edward se retiró, sin saber exactamente cómo proceder. Ahora probablemente no era el mejor momento para decirle que había pasado las últimas horas acurrucado junto a ella, dándose el gusto a sí mismo con besos, y respirándola como si fuera el oxígeno que da vida.

–¿Por qué, bebé? Me siento muy atraído por ti. Por favor, déjame pasar tiempo contigo.

–No me conoces.

Edward se recostó en el sofá junto a ella. Con cuidado, ella mantuvo la distancia.

–Quiero conocerte. Dime algo sobre ti y te diré lo que quieras saber.

Cuando ella no dijo nada, lo hizo Edward.

–¿De dónde vienes, muñeca? Antes de venir a Redlands. – aclaró.

Estaba tan pálida. Edward anhelaba conquistarla y nunca dejarla ir. Poco a poco, empezó a hablar.

–He estado moviéndome un poco, pero en un principio, venía de Riverbend. Es un pequeño pueblo en los cañones de del Río Grande, cerca del Parque Nacional Big Bend y la frontera con México.

Riverbend. Riverbend. ¿Por qué ese nombre le hacía saltar una alarma? Edward buscó en su memoria, pero no encontró nada.

–¿Puedes decirme algo más amor?

Isabella no quería contarle nada más. El resto era vergonzoso.

–Estoy cansada, Edward. Por favor, ¿puedo dormir?

–Claro que puedes. Sólo cierra esos grandes ojos color café y descansa. Estaré justo aquí. Vigilándote.

Ella ajustó su ropa y tiró de las mantas hacia arriba, y se giró de frente al sofá, cortando efectivamente a Edward de la visión.

–Quiero que te vayas a casa.

Sus palabras eran claras, pero su voz sonaba insegura.

–Difícilmente.

A pesar de su temor, se apoyó en los codos y la besó en la parte posterior de su cuello. Ella se tensó y contuvo la respiración.

–Duerme bebé y ten dulces sueños sobre mí.

Isabella dormía. No intentó volver al sofá con ella. No serviría de nada presionarla. Podía ser paciente. Había encontrado otro sofá y una almohada y no necesitaba una manta. Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de Isabella. Edward se adormeció.

Algo lo despertó. Isabella estaba inquieta. De repente, su voz rompió el silencio.

–Por favor, por favor no me hieras más, por favor. – gemía ella, suplicando a un asaltante desconocido.

Sus palabras le rompieron el corazón. ¿Estaba soñando con la serpiente de cascabel? ¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Alguien había herido a Isabella? Al diablo con las buenas intenciones. No iba a quedarse viendo cómo se agitaba por el miedo y no tratar de consolarla. Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y comenzó a acercarla. Ella se irguió, tratando de trepar fuera de sus brazos como si estuviera aterrorizada de él.

–Nena. Bebé. Está bien. Soy Edward, nena. Yo me ocuparé de ti. Está todo bien. Todo está bien.

Se mantuvo hablándole suave, tranquilizándola, consolándola, acariciándola. Su respiración se ralentizó y volvió a dormirse.

–¿Qué demonios?

Edward decidió averiguar qué narices atormentaba a Isabella en sus sueños.

De pie en la puerta de su pequeña cabaña, vio salir el sol. No podía creer la diferencia que un día podía significar. Ayer, no había sabido siquiera que ella existía, y hoy, no podía imaginar no conocerla. Al oír un pequeño murmullo desde el sofá, Edward fue y se arrodilló junto a Isabella.

Tocando su frente se alegró al ver que estaba libre de fiebre. No se había despertado la última vez que cambió su vendaje. Edward no quería irse, pero necesitaba llegar a casa, y tenía toda la intención de volver. Ahora Isabella era tan necesaria para él como su próximo aliento. ¡Señor, qué rápido caen los poderosos! Una gran sonrisa le cubrió el rostro.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Edward salió de la cabaña de Isabella, se subió a su camioneta y condujo lentamente a casa.

No podía creer que había estado tan cerca de él durante tantas semanas y él no tuviera ni idea. Conduciendo por su camino de entrada, apagó el motor y decidió que la primera orden del día era librar su jardín de esa serpiente muerta.

Agradeció que los perros no hubieran estado allí. Una serpiente tan grande tendría veneno suficiente para matar a un perro, y estaba agradecido porque Isabella no hubiera sido herida gravemente. Fue increíble que se hubiera puesto a sí misma en peligro para rescatarlo. Ella, literalmente, había entrado en su vida y salvado su piel. Estaba destinado a pasar así. Fue la providencia. Tenía una nueva misión en la vida, conseguir a Isabella Swan en su cama, y mantenerla en su vida.

Cortar el resto de la leña tendría que esperar. Edward Cullen no estaba de humor para trabajar. Estaba de ánimo para el amor. Esta tarde, iba a hacerle una llamada. Calculador tal vez, pero había conseguido su número de teléfono antes de salir esta mañana. Tenía que llamar para asegurarse de que estaba bien, ¿no? Y ella, pensando probablemente que eso le impediría venir varias veces para ver cómo estaba, se lo dio. Era una gran excusa, pero en realidad, sólo quería escuchar su voz. De alguna manera, de algún modo, llegaría a ella. Tendría que dejarlo entrar en su vida, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Entrando en la casa, levantó la caja de las hebillas de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, desgarrando la caja mientras caminaba. Tirando el envase de cartón a un lado, se apoderó del plástico que envolvía el paquete interior y se lo metió bajo el brazo. Al abrir la puerta de la nevera, sacó una cerveza y se sentó en la mesa del desayuno para inspeccionar el contenido del paquete.

Quitando la tapa de la botella, tomó un largo trago, extrajo su navaja del bolsillo delantero del pantalón, y procedió a quitar el plástico de burbujas.

–¡Mierda! ¡Esto no son hebillas de cinturón!

Sacó el contenido y lo sostuvo en alto, casi se asfixia. ¡En su mano había una gran polla rosada!

–¡Maldita sea!

¡Edward soltó el vibrador como una patata caliente! ¡Mierda! Sabía que cosas como esta existían, pero en realidad nunca había tenido una en su mano. Con cuidado recogió el paquete de nuevo, dándole la vuelta para leer lo que venía escrito.

* * *

 ** _Nuestro vibrador personal le hará ronronear. Las orejas de gel blando realmente subirán la temperatura. Aumente la vibración y las orejas proporcionaran una estimulación del clítoris extraordinaria._**

 ** _El cómodo eje se mueve con un movimiento circular y ondula como sus propios ritmos corporales. La parte central del mecanismo contiene perlas de color rosa, que rotan para crear una estimulación extra. Puede usar todas estas características al mismo tiempo, ¡o en cualquier combinación que le traiga placer!_**

 ** _Este vibrador está garantizado para llevar sus orgasmos a un nuevo nivel. El eje de gel suave insertable es de 18 centímetros de largo y de alrededor de 3 centímetros de diámetro._**

 ** _Utiliza 3 baterías tipo C (no incluidas)._**

* * *

Riendo, miró de nuevo. ¿Sólo 18 centímetros? La que utilizara esto iba a ser engañada. ¡18 centímetros! ¡Lamentable! Levantándose, fue y tomó la caja apresuradamente del suelo. Buscando la dirección, se dio cuenta de que UPS se había equivocado por una casa. Estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua. El nombre que estaba en la etiqueta de la dirección era I. Swan.

–¿Isabella? ¿Su Isabella? ¿Su Isabella utilizaba un consolador?

Ella lo necesitaba a él más de lo que pensaba. ¡Pero esta era su oportunidad! Había querido ver de nuevo a Isabella y aquí estaba la excusa perfecta. Después de todo, el correo tenía que ser entregado, era su deber cívico como un buen americano. Una sonrisa se deslizó a través de su hermoso rostro de vaquero.

–Edward Cullen, esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

Isabella estaba en el sofá, una toallita húmeda sobre los ojos. Había sido peor de lo esperado. Aun así, no había duda que vomitar, escalofríos y fiebre eran un pequeño precio a pagar por la seguridad de Edward. Si una dosis completa de veneno hubiera entrado en la arteria en lo alto de su muslo, podría haber muerto. En su caso, el antídoto era probablemente el responsable de la mayor parte de sus problemas.

Dormir era lo que necesitaba. Cualquier cosa que apartara de su mente a Edward. Sabía que él se había quedado con ella casi toda la noche, y, francamente, no sabía qué hacer con eso.

¡Un hombre realmente había pasado la noche con ella!

No es que hubiera sucedido algo, excepto algunos sueños muy calientes. Había soñado que la sostenía fuerte, totalmente contra él. Soñó que había llovido besos por toda su cara. Dios, cómo había querido que tomara sus labios.

¡Cristo! ¡Estaba sudando!

Sueños como el que tuvo la noche anterior deberían ser ilegales. Aun así, era agradable que cuidaran de ella por un rato. Tendría que encontrar alguna forma de pagarle. De alguna manera eso no la agobiaba. No quería hacerse un lío. Y le pagaría el dinero, de hecho, tan pronto como pudiera caminar en línea recta iba a conseguir su chequera y ver de cuánto podría prescindir.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, casi saltó fuera de su piel. Inclinándose en el sofá, cogió el auricular, su corazón latiendo con la posibilidad.

–¿Hola?

–¿Isabella? Soy Edward. ¿Cómo te sientes? Y dime la verdad.

Su voz envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

–Mejor. Fue duro por un rato. Vomité esta mañana, pero creo que sólo tengo que conseguir meter algo en mi estómago. Ahora estoy descansando en el sofá.

–Lo siento mucho, cariño. ¿Quieres que vaya y te prepare algo de comer? –Sugirió.

–No, yo puedo hacerlo, pero gracias. Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí. Creo que voy a vivir. Estoy muy, muy cansada.

–Está bien, duerme un poco. Te llamaré mañana, Isabella. ¿Vale?

Sabía que él le estaba pidiendo permiso para algo más que una llamada de teléfono.

–Oh, Edward. – Hizo una pausa y luego casi susurrando, dijo algo tonto.

–Esperaré noticias tuyas. Buenas noches.

* * *

Volver a la vida no era tan difícil. Especialmente, si nunca estuviste realmente muerto. En realidad, Jacob Black había tenido que desaparecer por un tiempo. Tenía problemas. El cartel mexicano de drogas con el que había estado haciendo negocios se había vuelto contra él. Lo acusaban de hacer trampa sacándoles un cuarto de millón de dólares.

Tenían razón.

A través de algunas muy buenas fuentes, Jacob había sido informado de que le habían puesto precio a su cabeza. Así que convenientemente había muerto. Con la ayuda de sus amigos y su hermano, había dispuesto que le dispararan en una persecución de un falso robo. Era su mejor opción. El tiroteo simulado terminó con él en el río y el barco explotando. No se había encontrado su cuerpo. Principalmente, porque lo seguía usando.

Así había empezado un juego del gato y el ratón entre él y los mexicanos. Querían una evidencia de su muerte; no fueron tan fáciles de engañar. Hoy, cuando llamó a Sam, se enteró de que podría haber otros implicados.

Su hermano le informó de que un maldito Ranger de Texas estaba husmeando por los alrededores y, por si fuera poco, se habló de los árabes y los israelíes metiendo sus dedos en el pastel.

Si no controlaba esto pronto iba a ser embalado como en un preparado de tartas de Betty Crocker.

Desde entonces se había visto obligado a huir. Decidió ocultar su libro de registro. Tenía la mala costumbre de escribir todo meticulosamente. Cada cosa, cada distribuidor, incluso cada vez que había abofeteado a su esposa. Era un libro de registros. Como un tonto, lo había escondido en la caja de papeles de la familia de Isabella. Sabía que tenía la caja con ella, nunca iba a ninguna parte sin ella. En el interior de su estúpida caja había artículos inútiles; fotos, registros del ejército de su abuelo, mierda como esa.

Sin lugar a dudas, la había traído con ella a esta pequeña ciudad del este de Texas. Ella pensó que había escapado, que estaba bien escondida. Lo curioso era que no era de él de quien se estaba escondiendo. Después de todo, estaba muerto. Jacob sabía que Isabella se estaba escondiendo de su hermano. Sam siempre había codiciado a la esposa de Jacob. Por supuesto, su hermano la quería por una razón completamente diferente de la suya.

En cualquier caso, necesitaba aquel libro. Hasta ahora se había metido en la casa dos veces, pero el maldito libro no estaba donde él pensaba que estaría. A la luz de la luna, había permanecido junto a su cama y viéndola dormir. Era todo lo que podía hacer para abstenerse de despertarla con un golpe directo en esa gorda mandíbula.

Su cabello estaba más largo y podía haberlo enredado dos veces alrededor de su puño, y arrastrarla fuera de la cama, eso le recordó lo único para lo que ella era buena. Señor, extrañaba a su esposa. Siempre se había sentido muy bien haciéndole daño.

Y le haría daño, al menos una vez más. Tal vez por última vez. Después de todo, sabía más que de lo que se daba cuenta.

Pero primero necesitaba ese maldito libro. Y tenía la intención de conseguirlo, de un modo u otro.

El Refugio de animales del Este de Texas era el bebé de Edward. Uno de los cuarenta centros humanitarios en Texas comprometidos a encontrar hogares para sus perros y gatos en lugar de practicarles la eutanasia. Había trabajado incansablemente hasta asegurar su éxito con continuas inversiones sólidas y filantropía comprometida.

Abriéndose paso hacia el recinto canino, Edward fue recibido por un coro de ladridos y alegría general. La hora de la comida era sin duda muy popular entre los actuales habitantes.

En la actualidad había once perros. Siete de ellos eran cachorros y serían fáciles de colocar, pero cinco de ellos eran grandes y no había muchas personas que pudieran estar hablando de adoptar un perro totalmente crecido. El corazón de Edward se compadecía de ellos. Amaba a esos animales.

–Tranquilos, chicos. Hay mucho para todo el mundo.

Se encargó hábilmente de la bolsa de veintitrés kilos, llenando los grandes contenedores con comida para perros. Comprobando los cuencos de agua se dio cuenta de que el perro Bassett todavía se mantenía atrás.

–Vamos, muchacho. Ven a ver a Edward.

De rodillas, le tendió la mano al perro acobardado.

–No voy a hacerte daño. Nadie va a hacerte daño nunca más. Te lo prometo.

Era imposible saber los detalles, pero obviamente alguien había abusado de este animal. Edward odiaba a los cobardes que se aprovechaban de animales indefensos, niños pequeños, o mujeres.

El perro se acercó lentamente hacia adelante y Edward premió su valentía con una mano suave y un lujo extra que había escondido en el bolsillo. Recogiendo al perro de veintisiete kilos, lo llevó al recipiente más cercano y lo sentó, uniéndose a él allí hasta que el perro se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para comenzar a alimentarse.

–Vamos a encontrarte un buen hogar. Hay alguien por ahí que va a adorarte.

Se quedó unos minutos más y comprobó a todo el mundo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, se dirigió a la **_Casa de Gatos._**

–Casa de Gatos.

Siempre le gustaba decirlo, le hacía gracia.

* * *

 _En el original Cathouse, se puede traducir como "Casa de gatos" o "Casa del_

 _placer/Prostíbulo/Burdel._

Al abrir la puerta a la zona cerrada, se encontró con un grupo de felinos ronroneando y maullando. No a muchos hombres le gustaban los gatos, pero a él sí. Podía decir que lo hacía. Esto era lo más cerca que había llegado a acariciar un **_'gatito'_** en bastante tiempo.

–¡Maldita sea! Sácate esas cosas de la cabeza, Edward. –se advirtió a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

Además, las cosas estaban mejorando. Había conocido a Isabella. Un pequeño gato anaranjado decidido subir a la pierna de Edward como un árbol.

–Hola, pequeño mono.

Recogiendo al gatito, Edward lo acurrucó cerca de él.

–¿Quieres un poco de atención?

Un ronroneo como un motor diesel surgió de la pequeña criatura mientras el gran hombre le acariciaba el suave pelaje.

Desde fuera, oyó el ruido inconfundible de un vehículo aproximándose. El crujido de la gravilla anunció que se había detenido frente a la oficina principal.

–Ahora bájate. Tal vez alguien ha venido a llevarse a alguno de vosotros a su casa.

A toda prisa, alimentó a los gatos, aseguró la puerta y guardó los suministros. Todavía faltaba una hora y media antes de que Angela llegara a relevarlo.

–¡Gracias al Señor por los voluntarios dispuestos!

* * *

 _En el original dice Pussy, se puede traducir como "Gatito" o "coño"._

Al entrar en la oficina de la parte trasera, se congeló momentáneamente en su lugar por la visión de la mujer que estaba delante de él.

–Hola, cariño.

Las dulces palabras salieron solas, no fue capaz de detenerlas. No con ella.

–Isabella, estoy tan contento de verte.

Quería ir hasta ella, darle la bienvenida con un beso, pero se contuvo. Ella parecía tan sorprendida como él.

–¡Edward, qué sorpresa! No sabía que estarías aquí. No te estoy siguiendo, te lo prometo.

 _¡Se sonrojó! Dios, se sonrojó. No sabía que las mujeres aun podían sonrojarse._

–No me importa cuál sea la razón. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

 _¡Dios! – dejó que su mirada se deslizara por su cuerpo. –¡Maldita sea!_

Era absolutamente impresionante. No estaba tan cubierta hoy. Una pequeña camiseta rosa mostraba unos redondos y altos pechos y una cintura pequeña. Mientras que los pantalones vaqueros, suaves y desgastados, mostraban las curvas de un trasero que quería agarrar y amasar mientras la acercaba a él. Por Dios, estaba totalmente enamorado.

–¿Has venido a llevar a un chico solitario a casa contigo?

 _–¿Cómo yo? – añadió mentalmente._

–Sí, he venido a adoptar.

La voz que salió de su boca fue baja y sexy, sin embargo, tan suave como una lluvia de primavera. Edward le tendió la mano.

–Sígueme. Te mostraré el lugar.

Ella puso su mano en la suya y él casi se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, dejó que su pulgar dibujara un círculo sensual en su palma. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando notó que su mano temblaba entre la suya. Ella tiró para liberarse y él de mala gana renunció a su control sobre ella.

–¿Trabajas aquí?

–Soy voluntario aquí un par de días a la semana.

Estaba tratando desesperadamente de pensar en algo seguro que decir que la hiciera sentir más cómoda cuando de repente se acordó de algo.

 _–¡Su paquete!_

Ella no sabía que estaba en posesión de su vibrador con orejas de conejo. ¡Edward pensó que su polla iba a saltar fuera de sus pantalones! En cuestión de segundos, estaba grande y duro, y cuando la miró, la sorprendió mirando su ingle. Mientras ella miraba, esa delicada lengua rosada hizo un círculo perezoso alrededor de sus labios. Edward lo supo entonces; ella estaba tan afectada por él como él lo estaba por ella.

 _–¡Gloria Aleluya!_


	5. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

Aliviado de saber que Isabella no era inmune a sus encantos, se rió entre dientes.

–Creo que un paquete para ti fue entregado en mi casa por error.

Ella levantó la vista, y la sonrisa en su rostro le hizo saber que la había atrapado mirando a su hombría hinchada. Lo que ella no podía entender era por qué estaba excitado. No podía estar atraído por ella... ¿o sí? ¡Debía ser enorme!

Jacob había sido muy pequeño. Para un hombre tan grande, tenía un pene pequeño y sus testículos se habían reducido a pequeñas canicas. Jacob había jodido su virilidad hasta la muerte con los esteroides. Sin embargo, Edward era otra historia.

 _–¡Es enorme! ¡Gracias a Dios no hay ninguna ley en contra de mirar!_

El calor se disparó por su cuerpo, haciendo que su cara se encendiera de la incomodidad.

La declaración de Edward sobre el paquete que había recibido entró por una de las orejas de Bella y salió por la otra. Había oído la palabra paquete, pero el único paquete del que podía preocuparse era el suyo. ¡No podía creer lo grande que era! No sólo el bulto en sus pantalones, Edward era todo grande. Sin embargo, él no activó ese miedo familiar en ella de la forma en que otros hombres más grandes hacían.

Jacob había sido grande y malo. Este hombre era enorme, pero no daba miedo. Y era hermoso. Literalmente la dejaba sin aliento. Isabella pidió al cielo ser el tipo de mujer que un hombre como éste podría encontrar atractiva.

Pero no lo era.

Lo había aprendido de la manera difícil. Si Jacob se lo había dicho una vez, él se lo diría mil veces. Todavía podía oír su voz burlona.

 _"¡Ver tu cuerpo desnudo me revuelve el estómago! ¡Te ves como una enorme ballena varada! ¡Cúbrete, eres repugnante! ¡Vaca gorda! ¿Por qué no intentas perder peso? ¡Vamos a ver si puedo golpear algo de grasa fuera de ti!"_

Ella había tratado de bajar de peso. No para complacer a Jacob, no podía importarle menos si era físicamente atractiva para su marido o no. Intentó bajar de peso para que dejara de golpearla. Pero no importó cuánto tiempo estuviera sin comida, sus caderas eran siempre del mismo tamaño. Sus caderas se crearon anchas; Isabella podía sentir los huesos a través de su piel. Era sólo la forma en que estaba hecha.

Tratando de volver a prestar atención, Isabella se dio cuenta de que no había oído su última declaración. Intentando retomar el camino, le informó:

–Me gustaría adoptar un perro, por favor, y tal vez, un par de gatos.

–Creo que puedo arreglarlo. Sígueme.

Él se sorprendió de que no hubiera reaccionado cuando le dijo acerca de la entrega que había recibido por error. La mayoría de las mujeres habrían hecho una broma al respecto, o habrían corrido a esconderse.

Extraño. Había actuado como si no fuera gran cosa. Intrigante. Bueno, al menos tenía otra excusa para verla. Y tenía la intención de verla. No había ninguna duda sobre eso.

Sosteniendo la puerta para ella, se complació viéndola moverse. Cerrando los ojos, inhaló su aroma. Era algo oscuro, pero fresco y limpio. Le recordó la brisa del mar en una noche de luna llena. ¿Dónde habían ido sus melocotones? Debe haber sido un champú, o algo así. No importaba, le gustaba mucho. Le encantaba todo lo relacionado con Isabella Swan.

Agachó la cabeza mientras se acercaba y a él le hizo gracia cuán cuidadosamente pasó a su lado. A pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban cerca, ella hizo grandes esfuerzos para asegurarse de no rozarlo. Bien. Habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

—No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar mucho ayer. Así que dime, ¿cuánto tiempo has vivido en Redlands?

Sabía que había visto su coche por primera vez hace más de dos meses.

—Unos tres meses. Me mudé de la zona del Triángulo de Oro, una pequeña ciudad en el condado de Jefferson. Antes de eso, venía del Oeste de Texas, Riverbend. ¿No te lo había dicho, ya?

—Sí, me contaste algo, pero quiero saber todo sobre ti, Isabella.

—Mis recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos la otra noche son muy confusos. Estoy teniendo dificultades para distinguir entre lo que realmente sucedió y lo que soñé. Y tuve algunos sueños locos esa noche, debió haber sido el antídoto.

—Me encantó cuidar de ti, Isabella. Pero hay algunas cosas que de verdad necesito saber.

Lanzándose de cabeza, Edward comenzó la recopilación de información. Las cosas importantes primero. Ayer, había dicho que estaba sola, y él sabía que no llevaba anillo, pero quería escuchar que no pertenecía a nadie más. Y quería oírlo de sus labios.

—No rompas mi corazón, nena. Dime que estás soltera.

Dejándola pasar por delante, la guio hacia los ladridos de los perros. Como solía hacer con las mujeres, Edward puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Que servía a dos propósitos; dirigirla en la dirección correcta, y acostumbrarla a su toque. Había pasado mucho tiempo tocándola, pero la mayor parte de ese tiempo ella no se había dado cuenta. O lo atribuía a un sueño. Eso no pasaría nunca.

Para su consternación, Isabella se hizo a un lado y evitó el gesto posesivo. No habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que la sostuvo en sus brazos y la besó, no en los labios, no todavía, pero la había besado. Hoy, ella estaba tratando de poner distancia entre ellos.

–¡Maldita sea!

—Estuve casada, ahora soy viuda. Mi marido…

Hizo una pausa, casi ahogándose con la palabra

—…murió en acto de servicio. Era el Sheriff del condado.

— Lo siento mucho.

Edward realmente lo sentía, por ella y por él mismo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

—Casi dos años. He estado moviéndome un poco desde entonces. Con suerte, voy a quedarme aquí por un tiempo, si las cosas funcionan.

Sí, si es que podía permanecer bajo el radar y fuera de las atroces garras de Sam.

—Es por eso que estoy lista para una mascota.

Su respuesta fue corta y directa al grano, haciéndole saber que el tema estaba cerrado.

El comité de bienvenida hizo que el entrar a la jaula de los perros fuera un desafío. Intrigado, Edward observó su cambio de expresión de precavida a encantada. Antes de que pudiera detener al perro, Samson se lanzó. El Gran Danés tenía hambre de atención y aquí había un nuevo amigo. Levantándose en dos patas sobre Isabella, plantó firmemente sus dos grandes patas delanteras sobre sus hombros y la empujó. Se elevó por lo menos ocho centímetros más alto que su cabeza y la fuerza que aplicó de forma inesperada lanzó a Isabella hacia atrás a los brazos de Edward.

Él sonrió, riendo para sus adentros. Siempre supo que los perros eran los mejores amigos del hombre. Estaban en contacto desde sus hombros acurrucados contra su pecho a su caliente trasero presionando deliciosamente contra su ingle. No había manera de que pudiera ocultar su interés por ella, era tan claro como la nariz en su cara.

Pero ella se lo perdió, de hecho, Isabella no perdió nada de tiempo antes de que saliera de su abrazo apresuradamente, casi tropezando en el proceso.

—Perdóname, Edward. No pretendía caer sobre ti de esa manera. Lo siento mucho. No pretendía nada con ello, te lo aseguro.

Edward estaba confundido. Su reacción estaba fuera de proporción con el contacto casual. Parecía casi pánico. Algo no estaba bien. Conseguiría respuestas pronto. Pronto, se prometió.

—Está bien, nena. No pasa nada. Nunca tendrás que pedir disculpas por tocarme.

Ella no hizo más comentarios, como si deseara que el momento pasara rápido. Mientras Samson retrocedía para otro intento, Edward le advirtió.

—Abajo chico. Se emociona mucho cuando viene alguien.

—¿Quién me necesita más?

Edward gimió ante su pregunta inocente. Si ella supiera.

—Bueno, Samson, por supuesto. La mayoría de la gente quiere cachorros o perros pequeños. Lleva aquí más de dos años, piensa que es el jefe.

—Me lo llevaré.

Su confianza le sorprendió.

—¿Estás segura, cariño? Es un perro grande.

—Estoy segura.

Edward había estado en torno a un montón de mujeres. Y un hombre simplemente lo sabía. Podía decir cuando una mujer estaba interesada en él. Hace unos minutos, cuando Isabella había estado mirando el bulto en sus pantalones, el interés fue tan obvio entre ellos que estuvo a punto de robarle el aliento. Y ahora, ya no estaba. De hecho, Isabella no siguió con cualquiera de las vibraciones o coquetos femeninos habituales.

Era como si hubiera bajado una cortina sobre esa parte de sí misma. Edward no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Las mujeres, disponibles o no, por lo general lo deseaban y nunca dudaban en hacerle consciente de ello. Nada de eso venía de Isabella. Estaba siendo muy agradable, pero completamente asexual. Eso no podía pasar.

—Bueno. Será un buen perro para estar fuera de casa.

Por primera vez, la oyó reír de verdad. El sonido se apoderó de él como un torrente de primavera. Quería tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza. Edward tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar las palabras. Estaba hablándole.

—Dudo que se quede fuera. Si actúa como un perro guardián, probablemente será desde el sofá.

Luego se puso seria.

—Solo hecho de menos a alguien más en la casa que respire además de mí.

Parecía tan triste. Edward sólo podía asumir que extrañaba a su marido. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a batallar con eso? Samson estaba desplazándolos, como si supiera que su turno finalmente había llegado.

—Muy bien, chico, te dejaremos listo para que vayas a tu nuevo hogar en un rato. Hay un poco de papeleo que hacer.

Por lo menos podía mantenerla con él un rato más.

—Espera.

Lo detuvo con un ligero toque. Escalofríos pasaron de su piel a la de ella.

—¿Sería posible que adopte más de uno?

— Claro.

Edward miró a su alrededor a la variedad de perros.

—Vamos a ver, Rover es un caso triste.

Edward señaló hacia el vacilante Bassett, como si esperara ser regañado por vivir.

—Creemos que sufrió abusos. Un amigo mío lo encontró en el basurero.

Tan pronto como señaló a Rover, Isabella se dirigió hacia él. Edward observó cómo se acercaba lentamente al nervioso perro y, a continuación, se dejó caer para acariciarlo suavemente mientras se acurrucaba a sus pies. Ella se inclinó y le susurró al animal de cara triste. Esforzándose por oír lo que decía, se quedó confundido con lo que escuchó.

—Lo siento mucho, Rover. Sé cómo te sientes. Si vienes a vivir conmigo, podemos protegernos mutuamente.

–¿Qué significa eso?

Edward la observaba atentamente, tratando de leer su rostro y lenguaje corporal.

—Lo quiero, Edward. — habló enfáticamente.

—Si lo quieres, es tuyo, cariño.

Valientemente, Edward se lanzó. Tenía que saber.

—¿Estás todavía de luto por tu marido, Isabella?

Isabella lo miró con extrañeza, como si tratara de decidir si contestar. Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo y le respondió.

—No, no estoy de luto.

Esperó a ver si le daba más detalles; no lo hizo.

—¿Puedo ahora ver los gatos?

—Claro que puedes, entra y deja que uno de ellos te elija.

Edward modificó sus pasos para que coincidieran con los de ella. Quería invitarla a salir. Por lo general, ni siquiera tenía que pedirlo. Las mujeres simplemente se ponían a su disposición; de hecho, la mayoría de ellas hacían lo que les pedía. Curiosamente, en esta ocasión, se encontraba prácticamente mudo.

—Tienes un perro, ¿no? Quiero decir, he visto uno contigo en el frente de tu casa.

Estaba conversando con él. Sonrió.

—Tengo dos. Un Pastor Alemán llamado Beast y un Dachshund miniatura llamado Fergus. Son mis mejores amigos. También tengo un gato anaranjado grande llamado Thomas y toda una manada de ganado Beefmaster. Vas a tener que pasar por allí y dejar que te los presente algún día.

Señales. Señales.

— Me gustaría eso.

Las palabras eran las que quería escuchar, pero el tono era sin compromiso.

Antes de poder presionar sobre el asunto, llegaron a su próximo destino. Al abrir la puerta de la Casa de Gatos, los mantuvo a raya mientras ella entraba. Así mientras él esperaba, un pequeño gatito de color naranja dio un salto sobre su pierna y comenzó su ascenso.

—Oh, muñeco.

Cogió el gatito y lo abrazó.

—Es uno de cinco. La camada fue solo de niños. Los llamo el "equipo de demolición". Uno es naranja, dos blancos y dos negros sin cola.

—Me quedo con todos ellos.

Se veía tan emocionada, Edward no podía dejar de reír.

—Estas son mis primeras mascotas. Nunca se me permitió tener ninguna

—¿A tu marido no le gustaban los animales?

Una pregunta casual.

—A mi esposo no le gustaba nada.

La voz de Isabella estaba vacía cuando dijo esas palabras, totalmente vacía.

—Voy a tener que hacer dos viajes. Dos perros y cinco gatos en un coche pequeño podrían ser buscar problemas.

—Anda, vamos a encargarnos de los trámites. Si me lo permites, te los llevaré a todos después de que termine el día. Tengo portadores de animales domésticos.

Hizo la sugerencia casualmente, pero tenso, a la espera del veredicto. Isabella se quedó en silencio por un momento. Lo miró de cerca, como si tratara de leer su mente.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero no puedo darte tantos problemas. No me importa hacer dos viajes.

—No va a ser ningún problema, y no es como si no me quedara de paso. Vivimos justo al lado del otro. Además, tengo ese paquete. Necesito entregártelo.

Esta vez, ella lo escuchó.

—¿Paquete? ¿Qué paquete?

No pudo evitarlo. Él sonrió.

—Sí, ya te dije antes que el correo entregó un paquete tuyo en mi casa por error.

La sangre se agolpó en su cara.

—¿Tienes mí, uh, entrega especial?

—Exactamente.

Se veía como el gato que se comió al canario.

—Lo siento. Espero que no te avergüence. Te diré algo, para compensarte por las molestias, cuando traigas mi paquete y los animales, te lo cambiaré por una comida casera.

—Suena genial. Llevaré una botella de vino.

Tal vez esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba. Una respuesta a una oración. Oh, no. Isabella se detuvo. Miró a Edward de cerca.

—¿Una botella de vino?

—¿No bebes? — Preguntó.

¿Por qué estaba mirándole de esa manera? Habría jurado que parecía melancólica por un momento. Dando un paso atrás, ella miró al suelo.

—No estaba asumiendo que querrías venir y sentarte conmigo a comer, Edward. Mi intención era cocinar una comida, meterla en fiambreras y que te las llevaras a casa contigo. Como agradecimiento.

Edward se mostró inflexible.

—Si no estás ocupada, me gustaría cenar contigo, Isabella.

—Eso es muy amable por tu parte. Un honor, la verdad. Pero como te dije ayer, no socializo mucho.

—No quiero llevarme la comida a casa en una bolsa de sobras, Isabella. Quiero sentarme contigo para comer y hablar, para conocerte. Me gustaría llamarte, cariño.

—¿Por qué?

Así que quería saber por qué. Edward se rió entre dientes. Entonces se lo diría.

—¿Por qué? Porque eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Eres agradable, y te gustan los animales. Tenemos cosas en común. Principalmente, es porque me siento muy atraído por ti, amor.

— ** _Necesitas gafas._**

La expresión de su rostro era todavía escéptica, pero al menos estaba sonriendo.

—Tú también. Sólo encontré un vaso cuando te conseguí un poco de agua la noche anterior. ¿Todavía tienes que desempacar?

Sólo estaba bromeando. No había manera de que pudiera haber anticipado el rubor de vergüenza que inundó su cara o la expresión cabizbaja.

* * *

 ** _Necesitas gafas_** ** _:_** _En el original, usa el término 'glasses', que tanto significa 'vasos' como 'gafas', de ahí_ _la confusión posterior._

* * *

—Tengo todo lo que necesito. Solo soy yo. Y no tengo mucho dinero; mi nuevo negocio está empezando ahora a generar ganancias.

Él detuvo sus divagaciones.

—Nena, nena. Silencio, no importa. No quise decir nada con ese comentario descuidado. Prefiero compartir una copa contigo que beber una copa con la Reina de Inglaterra. No vuelvas a pensar que tienes que hacer algo para impresionarme. Yo ya estoy enganchado de ti.

Su rostro se iluminó y su expresión se aligeró.

—Bueno. Cocinaré y comeremos juntos. Supongo que podría acostumbrarme a tener un amigo.

Solo amigos. De ninguna manera si él tenía algo que decir al respecto, pero al menos era un punto de partida.

—Bien.

Se acercó a ella. Esta vez no dio un paso atrás.

—Y, Isabella, mi vista es perfecta. Puedo ver fácilmente cuán magnífica eres.

—Eres incorregible. Me gustas, Edward Cullen. ¿Comes estofado de camarones y budín de pan?

—Sí, señora. Lo hago. Eso suena muy bien.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Edward expuso los papeles de adopción y el acuerdo con el que obtendría los gatitos esterilizados. Firmó todo. No había ningún cargo. La acompañó hasta su coche, más consciente de ella como mujer de lo que nunca recordaba haber estado.

—No puedo esperar para pasar tiempo contigo esta noche.

Edward la miró profundamente a los ojos, tratando de decirle lo que quería sin decirlo plenamente.

—Deseo nuestra amistad y conocerte mejor. Gracias por todo y te veré esta noche. ¿A qué hora crees que llegarás?

Al abrir la puerta del coche, dio un paso atrás para que ella pudiera entrar. Cuando se sentó, podía ver la parte superior de sus pechos asomándose furtivamente fuera de la camisola. Su boca se hizo agua.

—¿Las siete es demasiado pronto?

Quería tanto tiempo con ella como fuera posible y eso le daría tiempo suficiente para alimentar al ganado, enviar un par de cinturones y volver hasta aquí y recoger los animales.

—Suena perfecto.

Le dio una sonrisa dulce y cerró la puerta, todo el tiempo agradeciendo a sus estrellas de la suerte que ella hubiera entrado en su vida, justo cuando más la necesitaba.

Con alegre anticipación, Isabella fue a la tienda y compró todo lo necesario para preparar la cena para ella y Edward. Sería su primer visitante. También compró suministros y comida para sus nuevos animales. Era increíble; antes, había estado sola y deprimida y hoy tenía un nuevo amigo y una casa llena de animales domésticos. Comprando con cuidado, se quedó dentro de lo que tenía previsto gastarse.

Durante los dos últimos años, había estado suministrando pulseras y collares hechos a mano a tres boutiques en Albuquerque especializadas en joyas con piedras preciosas.

Incluso antes de la muerte de Jacob lo había estado haciendo a escondidas. Él no le daba nada de dinero para gastos, apenas lo suficiente para adquirir los comestibles para la casa.

Si no hubiera sido por su cuenta secreta compuesta de ahorros y el dinero del seguro de su madre, nunca habría podido sobrevivir.

Afortunadamente, él había estado fuera lo suficiente para poder poner en práctica lo que aprendió durante su breve paso por la Universidad. Si se hubiera quedado, su título habría sido en moda y diseño.

Jacob se había negado a que encontrara un trabajo, por lo que se había hecho un área de trabajo en el ático, encargó unos suministros y armó varias piezas que pensaba vender. Su única buena amiga de sus días de colegio, Alice Brandon, había hecho todo lo posible por seguir en contacto con ella. Alice la instó a seguir trabajando en sus joyas, y a enviar algunas de las piezas a su tienda para probar. Por suerte, se habían vendido rápidamente y Alice había pedido más.

Poco a poco, a través de Alice, otras boutiques de la zona habían contactado con ella para pedirle las inusuales piezas y pronto Isabella tenía más trabajo del que podía manejar.

No estaba enriqueciéndose de ninguna manera, pero por lo menos, si tenía cuidado, podría cuidar de sí misma. Alice sabía que algo andaba mal con el matrimonio de su amiga, pero Isabella no la había hecho partícipe. Francamente, estaba demasiado avergonzada.

Una vez que Jacob murió, Alice fue quién la buscó. Le había prestado dinero suficiente para escapar e Isabella casi le había devuelto hasta el último centavo. Afortunadamente, Alice aceptaba sus piezas de joyería como pago. Isabella no sabía qué habría hecho sin Alice.

Pensar en esos días hizo que a Isabella se le revolviera el estómago. Antes de la muerte de Jacob, había tratado de irse. Una y otra vez, había tratado de huir, pero Jacob tenía demasiados amigos, mucha gente le debía favores. Su poder era de largo alcance y no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía romper su agarre. Si se escapaba, un comisario o una patrulla de caminos la traían de vuelta.

Si trataba de denunciar un abuso, su primo, el fiscal del distrito, simplemente lo barría bajo la alfombra. Era dueño de abogados, médicos… todas las vías imaginables de ayuda le habían sido negadas.

Antes, cuando Edward le había preguntado de dónde era, había tenido la tentación de contárselo todo. Pero, ¿cómo sonaría eso?

—Sí, soy de una pequeña ciudad dirigida por un grupo de hombres de la vieja escuela que casi me matan, en dónde nadie me escuchó y nadie me ayudó. Así que tuve que permanecer allí. Hasta que a él lo asesinaron.

Desde que Jacob había muerto, había tratado de investigar a través de internet para encontrar una respuesta que explicara sus acciones. Isabella sabía que estaba enfermo. Sin embargo, se negaba a recibir ayuda. Ahora, entendía más sobre la "rabia por esteroides" y cómo podían afectar a la personalidad de una persona. Sam, su hermano, también los consumía. De hecho, todos ellos lo hacían.

Sam había tenido un perro, un Labrador amarillo. Si Sam había amado alguna vez algo, había sido a ese perro. Pero un día, el perro cavó un agujero pequeño en el patio delantero y Sam se había enfurecido. En cuestión de segundos, el perro estaba muerto. Le había disparado sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo.

Isabella también se enteró de que Jacob y Sam y algunos de sus compinches recurrieron al robo para sustentar su hábito. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de todo en lo que habían estado involucrados.

Solo estaba agradecida de estar fuera de allí. Jacob había sido muy cruel y las drogas habían sido solo parte de su problema.

Por supuesto, parte de eso era culpa suya. No dudaba de que tenía sobrepeso y era poco atractiva, pero estaba casi segura de que su apariencia por sí sola no había puesto en marcha todos los episodios de Jacob.

A partir de lo que podía decir de sus estudios, además de drogadicto, su marido había sido un maníaco depresivo y un sádico, que sólo podía encontrar la verdadera satisfacción sexual causando dolor a otro ser humano.

Existía un mundo de rumores sobre las mujeres de Jacob. Le había dicho que tenía otras mujeres con las que había tenido aventuras regulares, con relaciones sexuales normales. Ahora, lo dudaba. En verdad, no creía que Jacob pudiera funcionar sexualmente. Sus genitales habían estado demasiado dañados por las drogas.

A la larga, nada había realmente cambiado con ella, ya que como marido y mujer nunca habían tenido sexo normal. Ni siquiera lo habían intentado. Pasaba a una semi erección sólo después de comenzar a golpearla, y cuando la había sometido y golpeado hasta la sumisión, entonces él se masturbaba hasta acabar. Ella no tenía permitido verlo, incluso si hubiera querido hacerlo.

Nunca se había atrevido a tocarlo, ya que era lo que le hacía arremeter más rápido que cualquier otra cosa. Hoy, cuando se topó con Edward, lo recordó todo repentinamente. Si hubiera tocado accidentalmente la zona privada de Jacob así, la habría noqueado. Por supuesto él no necesita ninguna excusa para golpearla.

En el fondo, Jacob sabía que estaba mal. En varias ocasiones se había disculpado. Sin embargo, le había dicho que era culpa suya.

Siempre le decía que se excitaba con cualquiera en la ciudad, menos con su esposa. Lamentablemente, eso no le había impedido desnudarla casi a diario, humillarla, y luego correrse causándole dolor.

Mientras esperaba en la caja del supermercado, Isabella cerró los ojos con vergüenza. Revivir esos días era doloroso. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Esta noche era un nuevo comienzo para ella. Un amigo venía a cenar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sido capaz de decir eso. Nadie había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para ser su amigo e ir a casa; Jacob había sido el único teniendo amigos.

Todos ellos le habían protegido, y nadie la había protegido a ella. Su única salvación había sido la muerte de Jacob. Incluso entonces, se había visto obligada a huir en la oscuridad de la noche, tomando sólo su automóvil, ropa, suministros de joyería, y una caja de álbumes familiares y papeles que había guardado en el armario del pasillo.

Alice se había encontrado con ella a unas dos manzanas de su casa y la siguió hasta que pudieran llegar a un lugar seguro. El poco dinero que tenía ahorrado había sido su cuerda de salvación.

Había usado el apellido de soltera de su madre y Jacob nunca lo había sabido o ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existía. Nada estaba fuera de los límites para él. Si Jacob sabía que ella valoraba algo, se complacía en quitárselo. Por lo tanto, si quería mantener algo, había aprendido a mantenerlo bien escondido.

Dejando a un lado el tren deprimente de pensamiento, se dirigió de vuelta a casa. Pasando por la tienda de vídeos, decidió parar y conseguir una película nueva, por si acaso Edward se quedaba un rato y necesitaban algo que hacer. Puso cuidado en evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser interpretada como sugerente, no quería que pensara que estaba tratando de ponerlo a tono, se hizo con una película de acción que pensaba que le gustaría.

La única nube en el horizonte la sentía muy en su interior; Isabella quería que se tratara de una cita real. Y eso era una cosa que no podía dejar que Edward supiera, tenía que mantener todo casual y platónico.

No podía permitirse el lujo de asustar a su primer amigo de verdad. El solo pensar en Edward hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Trataba de decirse a sí misma que no se emocionara, que no tomara sus palabras en serio. Edward estaba agradecido con ella, eso era todo. Para ella, cualquier hombre que se preocupara por los animales era un buen ser humano.

Por lo tanto, él solo debía estar tonteando con ella; tratando de ser agradable. Seguía siendo la misma mujer que Jacob había rechazado y tenía grandes posibilidades de que Edward también la rechazara. Es decir, si ella le daba la oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward Cullen silbaba mientras trabajaba. No podía esperar para estar con Isabella de nuevo. Isabella. Era un largo nombre para una chica. Sin embargo, junto con su rostro, era un nombre entrañable y perfecto. Se preguntaba si sus amigos la llamaban Bella.

—Bella. — Dijo en voz alta y sonrió.

Sonaba bien saliendo de su boca. Rumbo a la oficina de correos para enviar los cinturones, se desvió al fin de comprar la botella de vino que le había prometido.

Mientras buscaba un acompañamiento perfecto para la **_comida cajún_** , pensaba en su matrimonio y la forma en que parecía haberla afectado. Había algo extraño en todo eso, pero dudaba a la hora de ponerle un nombre. Lo que realmente le desconcertaba era por qué había parecido escéptica sobre su interés por ella.

Esta noche se aseguraría de que se diera cuenta de que la deseaba. A ella. La quería en formas que nunca había considerado antes. Había algo en ella que le tocaba. Edward quería saberlo todo. Y quería protegerla. Pero más que nada, quería amarla, toda la noche.

Así, a las seis cuarenta y cinco de la noche, Edward salió de su casa para poner en marcha su misión de seducción. Creía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Mentalmente, comprobó la lista:

*2 Perros – Listo

*5 Gatos – Listo

*1 Botella de Vino – Listo

*Caja llena de condones – Listo

*Pene rosado de plástico…– Listo

*(aunque estaba completamente decidido a que nunca necesitara usar este último)

Y salió disparado por el camino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Comida Cajún_** _: Está formada por tres platos: el plato principal, otro fundamentalmente de arroz, pan de maíz u otro plato de cereal y el tercero contiene algún tipo de verdura._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isabella estaba tan nerviosa como un gato en una habitación llena de mecedoras. Se había vestido y vuelto a vestir tres veces. En vano había buscado algo en su armario que la transformara mágicamente en una modelo rubia, delgada y esbelta. No había ocurrido.

Finalmente, se decidió por un top de encaje negro y un par de pantalones de satén negro. El negro es un color que adelgaza y tal vez, sólo tal vez, se vería presentable. No era como si estuviera tratando de meterlo en su cama; eso era sólo material para fantasear.

Poniendo los toques finales en el plato de camarones y deslizando el budín de pan en el horno, Isabella puso agua a hervir para cocinar una gran olla de arroz. Había ido a la Tienda del Dólar y compró un práctico set de platos y cristalería, de manera que pudiera tener un conjunto que coincidiera. Era tan agradable estar preparando una comida para alguien y saber que se sentarían juntos a comer y hablar.

Jacob había exigido sus comidas exactamente a las seis de la mañana, al mediodía, y a las seis de la tarde.

Había sido muy exigente con lo que comía y muy crítico cuando no le satisfacía. Intentando jugar al señor de la casa, había insistido en que le sirviera en el comedor, pero a ella no se le había permitido comer con él. En cambio, ella había comido en la cocina. Él lo había considerado un castigo; ella lo había considerado un indulto.

Cuando oyó el sonido de una camioneta aparcando afuera, Isabella se acercó a la ventana y vio a su camioneta de doble cabina negra estacionando en su patio. Edward era tan grande que iba a miniaturizar su casa. Originalmente, la cabaña de caza había pertenecido al abuelo de Alice, así que el interior era sólo una cocina de buen tamaño y sala de estar combinado y un dormitorio y baño. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba Isabella, pero ciertamente no es lo que utilizaría Edward. No sería una sorpresa para él; había pasado algún tiempo aquí cuando ella estuvo fuera de sí.

Si tan sólo pudiera recordar exactamente lo que había sucedido esa noche. Sus recuerdos se mezclaban con sus sueños. Tal vez esta noche iba a conseguir aclarar ese misterio. Controlando el horno por última vez y apagando el arroz, se apresuró fuera para ayudarlo con los animales.

* * *

Al oír abrirse la puerta principal Edward se giró para encontrarse con un espectáculo que le robó el aliento.

Dios, ella parecía lo suficientemente buena como para comérsela. Su rostro brillaba con entusiasmo y su sonrisa era totalmente contagiosa. Hizo todo lo que pudo para contenerse y no abarcarla con sus brazos y saludarla con un beso.

—Hola, Edward. Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir... Y gracias por traer a los animales.

Estaba definitivamente feliz; no había manera de que pudiera ocultar ese hecho.

—Hola cariño. No nos aguantábamos las ganas de venir.

Al abrir la puerta de la cabina, Samson salió y Edward tuvo que ayudar a un mucho más apagado Rover. Yendo hacia la parte trasera del vehículo, Edward cogió el portador de gatos y las bolsas de papel que contenían el vino y el juguete sexual. Iba a guardarse el juguete hasta después de la cena, con la esperanza de cambiar el ambiente de amable a erótico.

Isabella abrió la puerta y los perros entraron primero. Dando un paso apenas dentro, Edward dejó el portador en el suelo y vio como Isabella se sentaba al lado para persuadir a los gatitos a salir de sus confines. Ellos no requirieron persuasión. Salieron ansiosos por ver dónde estaban y lo que podían conseguir.

—Te recuerdo que los llamo el equipo de demolición.— le comentó Edward secamente.

—No me importa. — Isabella le sonrió. —Va a ser muy agradable no estar sola.

No miró hacia él mientras lo decía, así que no vio su reacción. Edward sintió un tirón poco característico en sus sentimientos y respondió antes de pensar.

—Una mujer como tú nunca debería estar sola. — dijo en voz baja.

Edward ayudó a Isabella a instalar a los animales. Les presentaron sus comederos y bebederos, y a los gatitos su caja de arena, que Isabella había puesto bajo el lavabo en su cuarto de baño.

—La comida huele bien. Me muero de hambre.

Edward hablaba muy en serio, su estómago estaba gruñendo y la comida olía increíble.

—Entonces ven a sentarte. Todo está listo.

Lo llevó a la mesa del comedor y procedió a poner la comida sobre almohadillas calientes para que pudieran servirse al estilo familiar. Él destapó el vino y ella sostuvo las copas mientras servía. Edward notó que le temblaban las manos. ¿Sobre qué podría estar nerviosa?

—¿Fuiste a comprar platos y vasos nuevos?

El tono de Edward era un poco áspero. Isabella se tensó inmediatamente y lo miró con grandes ojos asustados. Bajó lentamente las copas de vino y dio un paso recto hacia atrás, tratando de poner un poco de distancia entre ellos.

—Sí, señor.— Bajó los ojos y susurró —Lo siento.

¿Qué pasó? Edward estaba estupefacto. No podía creer como se había transformado ante sus propios ojos. Un momento había estado feliz y emocionada y al siguiente estaba temblando, obviamente asustada. De él.

 _–¡Dios, tiene miedo de mí!_

Pensando rápidamente, hizo lo más tranquilizador que se le ocurrió. Cayó de rodillas a sus pies y extendió las manos hacia ella, las palmas hacia arriba.

—Bebé. No tengas miedo de mí. Nunca te lastimaría.

Ella lo observó cuidadosamente, dando un paso o dos hacia atrás. Edward no había sido testigo de cómo había reaccionado a la serpiente; había estado de espaldas a ella. Sin embargo, si tuviera que apostar, el miedo que mostraba su rostro en aquel momento no sería peor que el que mostraba ahora.

—Ven aquí, amor. Puedes confiar en mí. Soy inofensivo. Te lo prometo.

Hablaba en voz baja, tal como lo hacía con los animales pequeños y asustados cuando las personas los traían al refugio.

—Estás a salvo conmigo. Te protegeré con mi vida.

La vio levantar los ojos hacia él. Se mordía el labio inferior, pensando. Entonces, dio un paso hacia adelante, luego dos, hasta que entró en sus brazos. La abrazó y besó justo en la cintura, una y otra vez, a través de su ropa.

—Compré los platos y vasos, así ambos tendríamos uno; sólo tenía suficiente para mí antes.— Tiró de sus manos. —Vamos, vamos a comer.

Edward se levantó.

—Cariño, ¿no quieres decirme por qué estabas tan asustada? Realmente no crees que estaba enfadado contigo, ¿verdad?

Se quedó cerca de ella, deseando que pensara en él no como una amenaza, sino como un escudo contra lo que podría amenazarla.

—No, no creo que me fueras a hacer daño. Yo... yo reaccioné exageradamente. Lo siento.

Isabella miraba justo sobre el hombro de Edward. No estaba mirándole a los ojos.

—Mírame, bebé. Mírame.— le rogó Edward. —¿No vas a decirme por qué reaccionaste de esa manera? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

—Estoy bien.

Se acercó a la mesa y sacó sus sillas.

—Por favor, Edward. No me hagas... No quiero... yo... por favor, no me hagas…

—Shhh... Está bien. Lo siento, no necesitamos hablar de ello ahora.

Se acercó, y se puso rígida ligeramente cuando la tomó en sus brazos.

—Esto es perfecto. Vamos a disfrutar de nosotros mismos.

El tema no estaba cerrado ni por asomo, se aseguraría de ello. Pero podía esperar. En este momento, estaban juntos y nada ni nadie podía hacerle daño de nuevo. Y ella podría jurar que eso sería así, porque era algo innegociable.

Se sentaron y llenaron sus platos aunque no pudieron comer al reírse viendo a los animales.

—Míralos. Están todos alineados.

Y lo estaban, desde el más grande al más pequeño, sentados en fila frente a la pareja que les había mostrado toda su bondad.

—Si ya han terminado de comer, ¿por qué no nos dan un poco de privacidad?

Edward estaba bromeando, pero Samson le sorprendió, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar. Los otros siguieron su ejemplo, haciendo que Isabella se deshiciera en un ataque de risa.

Edward estaba embelesado. Le encantaba verla divertirse.

Era absolutamente preciosa y no podía esperar a probar sus labios y cualquier otra parte de ella. Pero se obligó a comer. No es que fuera una tarea, la comida era fabulosa.

—Eres muy buena cocinera.

—Gracias.

Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se contuvo.

Isabella no lo podía creer. Casi le habló sobre Jacob y de cómo ellos nunca compartieron una comida. Qué extraño que se sintiera obligada a hablar con este hombre al que apenas conocía. No podía negar que, sin embargo, se sentía segura con él, más segura de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Eso era peligroso. Isabella Swan sabía que Edward Cullen podría llegar a ser muy adictivo.

—El estofado estaba genial, pero este budín de pan es algo fuera de este mundo.

Edward se sirvió una segunda porción.

—Estoy quedando como un cerdo, pero no como comida casera muy a menudo. ¿No quieres un poco?

Le tendió la mano para que le diera su plato.

—No, será mejor que no.

Isabella lo miró a la cara, tratando de determinar si la estaba poniendo a prueba. Jacob habría aprovechado la ocasión para señalar que no tenía ninguna necesidad de estar comiendo dulces, pero Edward parecía sincero.

—De verdad, sigue adelante. Ya he tenido suficiente.

La miró con curiosidad.

—No estás a dieta, ¿verdad, Isabella?

Oh, no. Aquí viene. Un sermón. Isabella bajó la cabeza.

—Claro. Sé que estoy gorda. Obviamente tengo que estar a dieta.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Isabella?

Edward dejó su tenedor y le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Eres perfecta. Tu cuerpo se ve de la forma en que el cuerpo de una mujer se supone que se tiene que ver.

—No tienes que decir eso, Edward.— trató de sonreír. —No voy a alejar de ti el budín de pan.

—No a todos los hombres les gustan las mujeres ultra delgadas, Isabella. Me gusta que mi mujer sea una mujer. Con curvas reales, toda suave y voluptuosa.

Su voz estaba hipnotizándola, y cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que se inclinaba más cerca de él a cada instante.

—Voy a poner una jarra de café.

Se levantó bruscamente y lo dejó sentado allí.

Él la siguió. Edward caminó hasta ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera sentir su calor. Con una mano, le retiró el espeso y sexy pelo, para poder plantar pequeños besos en la dulce curva de su cuello.

Ella se estremeció.

—Edward, por favor no lo hagas.— susurró.

—¿Por qué no, nena?

Dejó que lengua bailara a lo largo de su piel. Ella intentó enchufar la cafetera un par de veces antes de que consiguiera encajarla en la toma de corriente.

—¿No quieres? ¿No estás atraída por mí?

—Por supuesto que sí. Mírate. Pero, yo...

No sabía qué decir. El deseo por él brotaba en ella, casi a rebosar. Pero tenía miedo. No de él. Tenía miedo de que Jacob tuviera razón. Tenía miedo de carecer de aquellas cosas que satisfacen a un hombre como Edward.

—¡Oh, nena!— le susurró al lado de su piel. —Te diré lo que tú eres. Eres exquisita.

Por un momento se permitió inclinarse de nuevo contra él. Edward frotaba las manos por sus brazos y luego hacia abajo, cuando se desató el infierno. Un coro estridente de gritos, aullidos y ladridos llenó la casa. El ruido había asustado a los gatos quienes corrieron por la habitación pensando que el mismo diablo estaba en sus talones. Samson y Rover estaban de pie en la puerta de atrás ladrando a algo al otro lado de la puerta con tela metálica. Isabella había dejado tanto la puerta delantera como la trasera abierta, con sólo las puertas de malla en su lugar, dejando que la brisa de verano llenara la casa. Edward se dirigió resueltamente hacia la puerta, listo para la batalla.

—¡Vaya!

Lo que vio le hizo retroceder.

—¿Qué es?

Isabella no podía imaginar que era lo que había hecho retroceder a Edward.

—Es un zorrillo.— Edward habló en voz baja. —Samson. Rover. Venid aquí chicos. Venid aquí antes de que tengáis una sorpresa inesperada.

—Todo está bien.

Isabella rodeó a Edward y alejó a los perros lejos de la puerta.

—Es Leroy. He estado dándole de comer.

Isabella salió por la puerta y el zorrillo se quedó en calma, esperando a que vertiera un poco de comida de una bolsa que había escondido detrás de la puerta.

—Amor, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Isabella se acercó al zorrillo y se arrodilló para acariciar su sedoso pelaje.

—¡Que me condenen!

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba asombrado. Mantuvo la distancia; sabía que la estaba protegiendo. Aunque el zorrillo era manso, podría pulverizar, si Edward lo sobresaltaba. Mientras estaba allí, comprobó el cuenco de agua, por si acaso Leroy tenía sed.

Con una última palmadita a su 'gatito con esmoquin', volvió a entrar en la cabaña, ansiosa de continuar donde lo habían dejado antes de esta emoción. Pero Edward debió haber tenido otras ideas, porque caminó a través de la sala claramente alejándose de ella. No sabía si estaba aliviada o decepcionada. Sí, lo sabía, estaba decepcionada. El toque de sus manos sobre su cuerpo había sido el paraíso.

 _–¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Agachándose al lado del sofá, cogió la bolsa de papel con el artículo que le había llegado por correo y se lo dio. Sosteniéndolo hacia ella, sus ojos brillaron. Ella lo tomó y lo abrió. Lo que vio la hizo ruborizarse.

—Mi vibrador. Ya me parecía.

Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró con su mirada fija. Su increíble sonrisa era contagiosa. Era obvio que esperaba que estuviera avergonzada. No importa lo que le costara, no le haría saber la extensión de su consternación. Levantando el paquete, le dio la vuelta en la mano.

—¿Dónde están mis instrucciones?

Su lengua salió y humedeció completamente su labio inferior. Isabella tuvo la tentación de capturarlo y chuparlo. Un resoplido escapó de sus besables labios.

—¿Necesitas instrucciones?

—Nunca he usado uno antes.

Este hombre era diferente de cualquier otro que jamás haya existido. Ciertamente era muy diferente de su difunto marido. Tímidamente, levantó los ojos hacia él y sintió que la conciencia sexual se desplegaba entre ellos en oleadas. Nunca había estado tan atraída por un hombre. Edward exudaba virilidad y energía sexual no adulterada y en este momento todo estaba dirigido hacia ella. Era una sensación asombrosa e increíble.

—Bueno, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, cariño.

Tomó la navaja de sus vaqueros, el paquete de su mano, y procedió a liberar de sus confines aquel enorme juguete plástico del placer.

—¿Sabes mucho sobre juguetes sexuales como éste?— le preguntó juguetonamente.

Girando, hizo un movimiento que fue totalmente inesperado por parte de ella. Rumbo a la cocina, le hizo señas para que la siguiera, cosa que él hizo sin pensar. Sacó una silla de la mesa y lo invitó a sentarse.

—¿Tomarías una taza de café conmigo?

—Nena, beber café es sólo una de las muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo.

Isabella ignoró su comentario malintencionado. Él se sentó en la silla que le había ofrecido y sacó el plástico, liberando el consolador. Obviamente determinado a exprimir la situación todo lo que pudiera, comenzó a hablar.

—Ahora, acerca de cómo utilizar este pequeño artilugio. Creo que esta parte…— con cautela, tocó la cabeza bastante larga del pene de plástico —…tiene que entrar en tu pequeño y apretado canal, y esta parte…— tocó ligeramente el estimulador del clítoris —… hace cosquillas en tu punto dulce.

Su juego previo verbal estaba teniendo su efecto deseado.

—Gracias por el tutorial. Espero que no pienses mal de mí. Sé que las damas no suelen recurrir al uso de algo como esto.

Le entregó una gran taza llena de aromático café. Por qué estaba jugando este juego verbal del gato y el ratón con él estaba más allá de su comprensión.

—No pienso mal de ti, Isabella. Por alguna extraña razón, esto me excita como el infierno.

Su respuesta sincera y directa la sorprendió. Él no dio más detalles y ella no sabía qué más decir. Recogiendo el consolador, la miró con seriedad.

—Cariño, perdóname, pero tengo que preguntar.

Puso el juguete sexual en la mesa entre ellos. Ella se sentó frente a él, disfrutando de la vista de su fuerte cuello, su fabuloso pecho cubierto con una camisa apretada, blanca de corte occidental, y una sombra de barba sexy de un día que la estaba volviendo lentamente loca.

—¿Preguntar qué?

Tomó un sorbo de café, tratando desesperadamente de calmar sus nervios. Lo deseaba tanto que podría comérselo.

—¿Qué diablos hace una mujer deliciosa como tú con un consolador? Podrías tener a cualquier hombre en el mundo jadeando a tus pies. ¿Por qué conformarte con un trozo de plástico sin vida y frío cuando podrías tener un caliente, duro y agradecido hombre dentro de ti?, ¿uno como yo?

Esta conversación estaba adquiriendo vida propia. Isabella se estremeció de interés, interés por el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella. Sabía que iba a ser así, si se acercaba a él. Literalmente le dolía. Debería pedirle que se fuera, pero no podía. Así que respondió a su pregunta con sinceridad.

—No tengo citas con hombres, Edward.

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas mientras miraba hacia abajo, hacia la mesa. Levantando la cabeza, vio que todo rastro de humor había desaparecido de su rostro.


	6. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

—¿No tienes citas con hombres?

Esa era la peor noticia que había oído nunca.

—¿No me digas que juegas para el otro equipo? No he tenido esa sensación sobre ti en absoluto.

Ella no acabó de entenderlo.

—¿Qué otro equipo?

—¿Mujeres? ¿Te gustan las mujeres? Ni siquiera trates de hacerme pensar que eres lesbiana.

Parecía que simplemente le habían dicho que no había Santa Claus. A pesar de sí misma, Isabella se rió.

—No, no soy lesbiana. No juego para el otro equipo.

Cogió el vibrador.

—Juego en la liga de la fantasía.

Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

— Cariño, eso es un crimen contra la naturaleza. Fuiste creada para ser amada por un hombre, cubierta por su cuerpo, sus manos acariciándote toda…

Él no había captado la tristeza en ella. Isabella le interrumpió, la tensión convirtiéndose en insoportable.

—Edward, hay cosas que no sabes…

—Isabella, estoy casi en un punto sin retorno. Tengo que besarte o voy a enloquecer.

Dejando su silla, se acercó a ella. Inclinándose, puso una mano sobre la mesa y la otra en la parte posterior de la silla, encerrándola eficazmente. Muy despacio, bajó la cabeza, dándole todas las oportunidades para detenerlo con la mano o una palabra. Ella no lo hizo, no podía. Rozó un beso en la sien, luego sobre sus párpados cerrados. La respiración de Isabella se volvió pesada.

A medida que Edward la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Isabella esperaba que el pánico hiciera aparición. Se mantuvo inmóvil, esperando que sus nervios saltaran y sus músculos se congelaran. Buscó en su mente las palabras para detenerlo, razones para apartarlo, pero contra este hombre, no tenía ninguna defensa. Suave y lentamente la atrajo hacia él. A medida que sus cuerpos se tocaron, un suspiro irregular brotó de sus labios. Trató de explicarle de nuevo.

—Edward, hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte. No me conoces. Si lo hicieras...

Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Contra su voluntad, ella permitió que sus labios se movieran sobre ese dedo, acariciándolo, su lengua lanzándose a probar, saboreando las aguas.

A pesar de su buen juicio, dejó que sus manos descansaran sobre sus hombros. Los músculos eran definidos y duros. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo sus dedos comenzaron a amasar y acariciar. Se sorprendió cuando lo sintió temblar. Era muy grande, muy fuerte y muy seguro, pero temblaba en sus brazos.

—Cariño, tengo muchas ganas de conocerte. Pero en este momento, estoy hambriento por saborearte.

Cuando verbalizó sus intenciones, Isabella sintió un pánico momentáneo. Esas otras ocasiones, cuando había sido sostenida por la fuerza, tocada y maltratada, la inundaron de nuevo. Se puso rígida contra él. Buscando sus ojos, él vio la inquietud.

—No fuerzo a las mujeres, cariño. Estás a salvo conmigo.

—Lo sé.

No había ninguna duda en aquella admisión. Era sólo su cuerpo rebelándose contra sus sentidos. Lo deseaba. ¡Oh, cómo lo deseaba! Sin embargo, tenía miedo. No obstante, su deseo era mayor que su miedo.

Edward Cullen inspiraba emociones que no sabía que era capaz de tener, confianza, deseo y el anhelo de ser sincera como nunca lo había sido con nadie. Isabella había vivido detrás una pared de secretos y dolor por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sabía lo que había del otro lado.

Pero… ¡este hombre! ¡Dios!, este hombre estaba rompiendo la pared con su suave tacto y su tierna preocupación.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que besé a alguien. No sé si recuerdo cómo se hace.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, nena? — Susurró Edward.

—Más de cuatro años.

No dio más detalles. Una vez más, era algo vergonzoso.

—Pero... ¿y tu marido?

Podía ver el asombro en su rostro.

—Sí, mi marido. No le gustaba besarme.

La verdad era fea.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué no disfrutaba besarte? — Susurró Edward, con evidente incredulidad.

Le temblaban las manos mientras las levantaba hacia su cuello, y veía caer su mirada a su boca.

—¡Tu marido era un idiota!

* * *

En el exterior, mirando por la ventana, Jacob observaba a su esposa en los brazos de otro hombre.

—Idiota. — gruñó. —¿Qué ves en ese cubo de manteca?

Sus manos estaban anudadas en puños, querían golpear algo. Ella tenía un protector, un maldito protector. Ahora, tendría que estar atento a este campesino.

—Bien, será mejor que no te metas en medio.

Eso es todo lo que pudo decir. Ese campesino tenía que vigilar mejor su espalda. Dándose la vuelta, Jacob regresó al bosque. Estaba tan enojado, que no podía ver bien. Esto estaba tomando mucho más tiempo de lo que había planeado.

—¡Maldición!

Un crujido en la maleza lo sobresaltó. ¿Qué era eso? Mirando hacia las sombras, esperaba ver a un atacante. En su lugar, vio algo peor ¡y él lo vio!

—¡Mierda! ¡Un maldito zorrillo!

Jacob retrocedió, pero perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con una rama rota.

—¡Umph!

Vio con horror como el maldito zorrillo le daba la espalda con la gran cola hacia él y le disparaba en la cara un espantoso, rancio, y ardiente aerosol.

—¡Maldita sea!

Jacob se arañó los ojos. ¡Sentía como si hubieran sido rociados con ácido!

Se puso en pie y tropezó lejos. Cegado, se tambaleó hacia el arroyo que corría detrás de la cabaña. Todo esto era culpa de esa perra y lo pagaría. Lo pagaría con creces.

* * *

—No es lo que piensas.

Isabella quería explicarle acerca de los besos. Pero Edward estaba concentrado en tranquilizarla, su voz y tacto eran tan dulces y suaves como si estuviera tranquilizando a una pequeña criatura asustada. Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Era tan malditamente consciente de él. Era una sensación totalmente nueva para ella.

—Está bien nena. Te tengo. No hay nada que temer. Sólo hay placer, te lo prometo.

Lo sintió cepillar sus labios contra su garganta, y un temblor de deleite estremeció su espalda. Levantó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su vulnerabilidad ante su voluntad. Reconociendo su permiso para continuar, subió su boca a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula, su lengua trazando un camino de fuego que enviaba riachuelos de calor por todo su cuerpo.

—Ves, cariño. Nunca te haría daño.

La trataba con cuidado y cariño, como si supiera que desconfiaba del contacto íntimo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo, pero sólo en lugares que no despertaban pánico o inquietud. Le masajeó los hombros y los brazos. Sus palmas se deslizaron por su espalda. Ese hombre estaba calmando su alma.

—¿Puedo tener tus labios ahora, amor? — Pidió, disipando cualquier duda que ella pudiera haber tenido.

Esperando por su decisión, plantó pequeños besos de mariposa en las comisuras de la boca. Sin ella saberlo sucedió, un gemido de necesidad brotó de lo más profundo de su interior.

—Por favor, Edward. Bésame, por favor.

El triunfo y el alivio lo inundaron y, cuidadosamente, cubrió su boca con la suya. Con ternura.

Suavemente. Frotó sus labios sobre los de ella, sin buscar la entrada con su lengua, sólo acariciándola suavemente, mordisqueando levemente, su lengua burlándose de la comisura de sus labios. Se abriría para él cuando sintiera el deseo abrumándola. Podía esperar. Isabella era su regalo del cielo y estaba decidido a apreciar cada momento, cada toque que le permitiera.

Edward continuó la sensual persuasión hasta que la sintió empujar contra él. No estaba tratando de escapar. Poniéndose de puntillas, ella movió sus manos desde su cuello a su nuca, abrió la boca, y le dejó entrar. Edward gimió con satisfacción. Sosteniéndola contra él, la levantó, con los pies ahora a centímetros del suelo.

Edward se estremecía de deseo. Sentía su vara hinchada. Bordeando sus caderas lejos de ella, dudaba en hacerle saber cómo le afectaba. Nunca antes había sentido tanta preocupación por una mujer. Era simple. Esta mujer le pertenecía. Y la acariciaría con todo lo que estaba dentro de él.

El beso siguió y siguió. Edward ya no estaba besando a Isabella. Isabella estaba besando a Edward. Era voraz y él amaba cada segundo. Debajo de sus labios, se formó una sonrisa. Su bebé iba a ser un gato salvaje en la cama, y apenas podía esperar.

Sin perder el contacto con su deliciosa boca, Edward puso una mano detrás de las rodillas y la levantó en sus brazos. Dando unos pasos hasta el sofá, se sentó allí, con ella en su regazo. Separando sus labios de los de ella, la besó en la clavícula y el hueco de su cuello, donde su corazón latía sin parar, pero ella no quería saber nada de ello.

—Más. — exigió ella tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para poder recuperar su boca con la suya.

Edward se rió con deleite. Dios, era dulce. Le dio lo que quería. No podía hacer menos; lo quería tanto como ella.

Por interminables minutos se besaron, robando respiraciones, gemidos de deseo acentuando su festín. Pero Edward quería más. Mucho más. Suavemente, puso sus manos en el borde de su camisola. La piel en la cintura era como de terciopelo. No podía esperar a tocar sus pechos, no podía esperar para verlos.

Le encantaba todo lo relacionado con una mujer. Pero, si tuviera que clasificarse a sí mismo, Edward Cullen era un hombre de senos. Lentamente, avanzó sus dedos hacia arriba, la anticipación nublando su consciencia. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que Isabella estaba luchando. Estaba desesperada. Empujándose lejos de Edward, puso distancia entre ellos.

—Lo siento, Edward. Pero tengo que parar.

Edward estaba tan excitado que tuvo que sentarse allí un momento antes de tratar de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Llegó hasta ella, pero le evitó.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Estoy yendo demasiado rápido? Sólo quiero acariciarte. Quiero verte.

Se puso de pie, de espaldas a él, con los brazos cruzados protectores sobre sus pechos. Él se acercó por detrás y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, tirando de ella contra su creciente necesidad. Para su gran alivio, se lo permitió.

—Háblame, Isabella. Dime que está mal.

Ella se quedó de piedra, inmóvil durante un minuto, en silencio. Entonces comenzó a moverse, Edward trató de no abrazarla fuerte. Pensó que se alejaba de nuevo. Luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba girando en su abrazo. Las rodillas de Edward casi se doblaron bajo su cuerpo cuando la sintió derretirse contra él.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho. Sintió esos magníficos pechos presionados fuertemente contra él.

—Quiero que me toques, Edward. Pero, cuando me veas, no querrás besarme nunca más.

—No hay ni la más mínima probabilidad de que eso pase, cariño.

La besó en todas las partes que podía alcanzar, en su suave pelo, su tierno cuello, sus sedosas mejillas.

—Eso es imposible. Eres preciosa. Tu cuerpo fue hecho para ser amado.

Besándolo en el lateral de su cuello, lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego se tiró a sí misma hacia atrás y se alejó. Él la siguió.

—Isabella, nunca me he sentido así antes. No me dejes fuera. Por favor.

—Edward. — suspiró con lágrimas en su voz. —Nunca sabrás cuánto lo siento. Daría todo lo que tengo para que las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero el hecho es que sólo podemos ser amigos. Cualquier otra cosa sólo sería una decepción para ti y una vergüenza para mí.

—Tienes que explicármelo, cariño. No estoy entendiéndote, toda la sangre se ha ido de mi cabeza a mi polla. Nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer más de lo que te deseo a ti.

—No me pidas que lo explique. — le rogó mientras se acercaba y la empujaba con fuerza contra él.

Esta vez no trató de ocultar su excitación. Quería que supiera lo mucho que la deseaba. Quería que supiera lo que se iba a perder si se alejaba de él.

Isabella luchó contra sí misma. Quería girarse y ofrecerse a él. Pero no podía engañarlo de esa manera. No era lo que parecía ser. Armándose de valor, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Su rostro era tan hermoso. La miraba con tanto anhelo en sus ojos. Jamás hubiera esperado ver a un hombre mirarla así. O ser digna de un amor como el suyo. Levantando el brazo, puso la palma de su mano sobre su rostro. Apoyándose en ella lo besó con ternura, una vez, en plena boca. Luego retrocedió.

—Edward, será mejor si te marchas.

Con tristeza en su voz, le preguntó:

—¿Mejor para quién, Isabella?

—Para ti. — respondió ella.

Ella cerró los ojos y esperó oír cerrarse la puerta, lo que indicaría que Edward la había dejado. Sin embargo, no la oyó. Cuando abrió los ojos, él todavía estaba allí.

—No puedo alejarme de ti, amor. Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido para mí. Puedo notar que me deseas. ¿De qué tienes miedo? Háblame. Por favor.

Su corazón se rompía.

—Por favor, vete, Edward.

Yendo hacia la mesa, tomó el consolador.

—No uses esto, Isabella. Esta noche, cuando estés acostada, piensa en mí. Piensa en mis labios besando los tuyos. En mis manos adorando tu cuerpo. En mí entre tus piernas. No en esto.

Poniendo de vuelta el juguete sexual donde lo encontró, se le acercó una vez más. Ella estaba temblando y él parecía satisfecho de que sus palabras pudieran excitarla, a pesar de sus protestas. La imagen gráfica que pintó había llegado a ella.

—No voy a renunciar, corazón.

— Edward. — le suplicó. —Solo vete a casa. Olvídate de mí. Olvida que nos conocimos.

—No va a pasar. — gruñó bajo en su oído. —Regresaré mañana. Para llevarte a una cena adecuada. A una cita adecuada. Nuestra primera cita. Vístete y prepárate para responder a una pregunta. Eso es todo lo que pido, una pregunta. Y me puedes preguntar una, si lo deseas. ¿Eso suena justo, bebé?

Ella no respondió. Sin embargo, estaba escuchando. Y se estaba ablandando.

—Prepárate a las seis. Cierra la puerta detrás de mí, amor.

Y con eso se fue. Pero no se marchó.

Edward se sentó en su camioneta, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en el asiento, tratando de darle sentido a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Señor, la deseaba tanto. Todavía estaba tan duro como un repunte de ferrocarril y ella había sido como el paraíso en sus brazos. Sus labios eran como el caramelo y besaba como un sueño. Edward empujó su asiento hacia atrás tanto como pudo para poder estirar las piernas. Desabrochándose los pantalones, le dio a su dolorida polla espacio para respirar.

No estaba enfadado. Isabella no lo estaba provocando. Por lo que sabía, solo pensaba que algo estaba mal con ella. Por alguna razón desconocida, no podía creer que la deseaba. Un misterio sobre otro. Trató de pensar acerca de lo que había dicho, cómo la noche había progresado, y pasado de increíble a tocar fondo.

Frotando una mano por su rostro, dejó escapar un aliento entrecortado. Había dicho que su marido no la besaba. ¿Con qué clase de idiota había estado casada? Tal vez tenía alguna rara especie de fobia a los gérmenes.

Edward decidió que debía haber estado loco ya que Isabella era perfecta. Mirando hacia atrás a su pequeña casa, deseaba volver con cada músculo de su tenso cuerpo. Pero podía esperar. Podía ser paciente. Mañana por la noche sería un nuevo comienzo para ellos.

Isabella se dirigió al sofá y se acostó. Las lágrimas fluyeron de forma espontánea y los animales instintivamente llegaron para ofrecer un poco de consuelo. Los reunió a todos tan cerca como pudo. Ellos estaban vivos y ella estaba desolada. Dios, deseaba a Edward. Y él la deseaba a ella. O, al menos pensaba que lo hacía. Pero ¿y si Jacob estaba equivocado? ¿Y si era deseable? ¿Debería correr el riesgo?

¿Podría correr el riesgo? Estaba tan desgarrada. Quería levantarse del sofá y correr por el camino hasta estar de vuelta en sus brazos. Pero se imaginó a Edward mirándola con la misma repulsión con que Jacob la miraba, y sabía que si lo hacía, simplemente se moriría.

Arrastrándose fuera del sofá, apagó las luces y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Mientras caminaba hacia el frente, oyó la camioneta de Edward ponerse en marcha. Todavía estaba allí. Contra toda razón abrió la puerta y salió. Él debía haber estado observando porque puso el freno y esperó, su motor al ralentí

Sus pies la llevaron hacia la camioneta. No tardó en llegar, pero cuatro pasos antes Edward apagó el motor y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con ella a mitad de camino. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que Edward viera su cara, pero cuando extendió los brazos hacia él, la levantó y la llevó de vuelta a la casa.

—Bebé, lo siento mucho. No debería haberte presionado. — comenzó.

Isabella no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada, besando su garganta y su cuello. Desabrochando el botón superior de la camisa colocó dulces y suaves besos en la parte superior de su pecho.

—Isabella, me estás matando. — dijo con voz áspera.

Ante sus palabras levantó la cabeza buscando su expresión de desagrado. No encontró ninguna.

—No te atrevas a detenerte, Isabella. Me encanta tener tus labios sobre mí. En cualquier momento. En cualquier lugar.

Con un pequeño suspiro tembloroso reanudó sus caricias. Se sentó y la sostuvo cerca, dejándola hacer lo que quisiera. Se abrió camino hasta la garganta, enmarcó su rostro con sus manos, y le dio un beso a la derecha de su boca.

—¿Puedes quedarte hasta tarde conmigo y hablar? — Preguntó.

—Tengo toda la noche. No hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar. —susurró con voz ronca.

Isabella dejó de besarlo, apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho y aspiró su olor. Finalmente, comenzó a hablar.

—No es que no te desee. Lo hago y mucho.

Sintió su mano frotando su espalda, mientras escuchaba cada palabra.

—También te deseo. Más de lo que nunca sabrás. Así que, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aún sentados en este sofá?

Le tomaba el pelo, sonriendo, con la esperanza de conseguir una sonrisa de vuelta. Entonces ella comenzó.

—Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía dos años. Perdí a mi madre cuando tenía seis años. El segundo marido de mi madre y su esposa me criaron. Se fueron cuando tenía diecisiete años y sólo he sabido de ellos una o dos veces desde entonces. A medida que hablaba, jugaba con los botones de la camisa.

—Lo siento mucho, Isabella.

Cambiando de tema, buscó algo de qué hablar para hacerlo más fácil para ella.

—Sé que esta cabaña pertenecía a los Marchand. ¿Estás relacionada con ellos de alguna manera?

Estaba escuchando con atención, pero sus labios no estaban quietos; los dejó vagar por su cara y cuello. Ella era muy dulce. Habría sido feliz de sujetarla así para siempre.

—Pertenece al abuelo de mi amiga Alice. Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo. Cuando mi familia se trasladó lejos, fui a la Universidad. Tuve la suerte de conseguir una beca.

—¿A qué Universidad fuiste, amor?

Quería saber todo sobre ella.

—La Universidad de Texas en Austin.

Hizo el hizo el símbolo de la Universidad de Texas poniendo los cuernos con las manos. Él respondió con el mismo signo.

—Yo también. — dijo con entusiasmo. —¿En qué año te graduaste?

—No lo hice. Sólo estuve allí dos semestres.

Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, de esa forma él le sostenía la cabeza y la parte superior del cuerpo y ella podía ver su rostro. Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, teniendo cuidado de no tocar sus pechos. No quería hacerla sentir incómoda.

—Tomé clases de Moda y Diseño, en eso me habría especializado de haberme quedado. ¿En qué te licenciaste?

—En mujeres y fútbol.

Sonrió, tomándole el pelo de nuevo.

—¿Eras un **_Longhorn_** , Edward?

Le devolvió la broma, sonriendo, alcanzando hasta rozar cuello.

El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco. Nunca había estado tan afectado por una mujer o su tacto. Deseaba estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible, le parecía que literalmente quería recogerla y absorberla en sí mismo.

En cambio, le respondió a la ligera.

—No puedo esperar para mostrarte mi gran cuerno, bebé. Pero sí, jugué al fútbol en la Universidad, como defensa. En cuanto al grado, tengo un máster en administración y dirección de empresas.

—¡Un máster! ¡Vaya! No tenía ni idea. ¿Qué haces exactamente para vivir?

Lo miró con interés, al parecer inconsciente de que le estaba acariciando, frotando su mano arriba y abajo por su pecho. Él, sin embargo, no lo ignoraba. Aún tenía una erección, y así había estado desde que ella entró en su vida hace casi cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Me mantengo ocupado con varias cosas. Administro Cullen Incorporated. Mi familia tiene unos sesenta mil acres que usamos en la producción de madera. También contamos con un gran rebaño de ganado Beefmaster registrado y por diversión hago monturas y cinturones.

Su cabello le fascinaba. En este momento, estaba masajeando la parte posterior de su cuello, pasando los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo. Estaba empezando a relajarse. Pronto, la tendría ronroneando.

—Estoy impresionada. ¿Dónde encaja el refugio de animales?

Edward sabía que ella no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía.

* * *

 ** _Longhorn_** _, es el nombre del equipo deportivo de la Universidad de Texas de Austin, disponen de equipos en diversos deportes, como rugby, beisbol y atletismo. También se traduce como 'cuernos largos' de una raza especifica de ganado vacuno._

Lo estaba escuchando de cerca, con su atención puesta en su rostro, pero su mano estaba ocupada. Había encontrado su pezón y estaba rodeándolo con la yema de su dedo pulgar. Tragó saliva, tratando de mantener el control.

—Intento mantenerme activo en la comunidad. El refugio de animales es una de las formas de hacerlo. El programa de distribución de alimentos es otra de mis causas. Pedimos comida a precio reducido y la distribuimos a los necesitados una vez al mes. De hecho, el próximo sábado es día de recogida, si deseas ayudar.

—Sí. Me gustaría, es decir, si todavía estamos saliendo después de esta noche.

Edward no lo dejó pasar.

—¿Saliendo? Nena, vamos a hacer algo más que salir. Y no hay nada en el mundo que podrías decirme esta noche que me hiciera no querer salir contigo. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la Universidad a terminar tu grado?

—Me casé.

No había sonrisa en su rostro. Ninguna.

—Después de eso, Jacob... um... no me dejaba conseguir trabajo.

—¿No te dejaba conseguir trabajo? Con todo lo que me has contado sobre él, no suena como alguien que me gustara conocer.

—Tienes razón. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo rápidamente mis opciones, empecé a fabricar joyas a escondidas en el ático. A través de algunos contactos de la Universidad me las he arreglado para vender mis diseños en varias tiendas en el oeste. Ahora puedo mantenerme a mí y a los animales.

No entró en grandes detalles.

—Pídemelo, cariño. Cualquier cosa que necesites. Solo pídemelo.

Ella todavía en sus brazos, se sentó y comenzó a alejarse. La detuvo.

—De ninguna manera, nena. No te vas fuera de mis brazos.

Escondió su cara en el pecho, parecía vacilar. Él cogió su mano y le dio un beso suave justo en su palma sensible.

—Vamos, cariño. No puede ser tan malo.

Su voz sonaba amortiguada. Empezó a hablar antes de levantar la cabeza.

—En primer lugar, quiero darte las gracias por todo. No sabes lo que significa para mí, sólo estar cerca de ti así. Nunca he tenido este lujo antes. Que me abracen así es algo que sólo he experimentado en mis fantasías.

Empezó a hablar, pero se cubrió la boca con la mano. Besó la piel que tocaron sus labios.

—Antes de empezar, tienes que prometerme algo.

—¿Qué?

No sabía hacia dónde iba.

—Si lo que te digo significa una diferencia en cómo te sientes acerca de mí, tienes que decírmelo, inmediatamente. No trates de ocultar tu reacción para proteger mis sentimientos. Será más fácil para mí sí sólo somos sinceros el uno con el otro, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo. Prometo ser totalmente sincero contigo.

Edward era sincero. Increíblemente, esta relación ya era demasiado importante para él como para correr el riesgo de dañarla de alguna manera.

Una vez más, ella trató de incorporarse. Una vez más, él la sostuvo cerca.

—Lo que estoy a punto de decir es muy difícil. Y estoy complicando las cosas porque parece que no puedo mantener mis manos y mi boca lejos de ti.

Ante su admisión, se inclinó para besarla. Una vez. Dos veces.

—Los sentimientos son totalmente mutuos, nena.

—Te dije que Jacob y yo no nos besábamos. Cuando se acercó a mí por primera vez, me sentí halagada. Actuaba anticuado y cortés. Cuando me fui a Austin, a la Universidad de Texas, me pidió que le fuera fiel, que no me involucrara con ningún chico de la Universidad. No lo hice. Me insistió sin parar en que no quería que fuera a la Universidad. Así que, finalmente me rendí, regresé a casa y nos casamos. Era de lo más inocente. Después de casarnos, por supuesto, supe la verdad. Me enteré de que no se casó conmigo exactamente por amor. Oh, hay mucho que tengo que decirte, pero no puedo hacerlo todo a la vez, es demasiado difícil.

Tuvo que inclinarse más cerca para escucharla.

—No importa, bebé. Cuéntame lo que quieras. Puedo esperar para escuchar el resto.

Edward no podía imaginar lo que la perturbaba. Tenía ganas de quitarle el dolor, pero no sabía cómo. La vio cuadrar los hombros, fortaleciéndose a sí misma para decir lo que fuera que la perseguía.

—Besarnos no era todo lo que no hacíamos. No hicimos un montón de cosas. Mi marido y yo no hacíamos el amor.

—Dios, lo siento, Isabella. ¿Estaba enfermo o algo así?

—Sí. No. En parte era culpa suya, pero no todo. En parte también era mía. — Se tapó la cara con las manos. —Edward, la razón por la que te detuve cuando empezaste a llevar las cosas más allá de los besos es que no quiero que te des cuenta de la verdad sobre mí.

—Y, ¿cuál crees que es la verdad, Isabella? ¿Por qué piensas que el problema de Jacob podría tener algo que ver contigo?

Una vez más, se volvió hacia él y presionó su cara en los músculos de su pecho.

—Edward, lo que estaba tratando de evitar decirte era esto. Soy muy, muy mala en la cama.

Isabella había imaginado muchas respuestas que Edward podría dar ante su anuncio. Pero ninguna de ellas estuvo incluso cerca de la respuesta que recibió. Acababa de informarle que era mala en la cama, y él se estaba riendo.

¡Riendo!

Isabella no sabía si sentirse herida o furiosa. Por lo tanto, decidió ambas. Enrollando su pequeño puño, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo en su pecho.

—¡Te estás riendo! ¿Por qué te ríes? Te acabo de decir el segundo secreto más horrible de mi vida, ¿y te ríes?

Edward inmovilizó sus dos puños entre sus manos y las sostuvo. Se abalanzó y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Después de besarla a fondo, frotó la nariz contra ella, dándole un beso esquimal.

—Porque eso es lo más absurdo que he oído nunca. No hay manera en el infierno que puedas ser mala en la cama, cariño. Me besaste esta noche como una pequeña gata salvaje. Estás llena de pasión. No puedo esperar para enseñarte lo buena que eres en la cama.

—Edward. Escúchame. Fracasé en el sexo. Jacob era, uh, muy popular entre las mujeres. O, al menos, me dijo que lo era. Una vez dijo que se le ponía dura con todas las mujeres de la ciudad, menos conmigo. Además, me dijo por qué no podía...

Esta fue la peor parte. La razón por la que tuvo que detener su intimidad antes de llegar más lejos.

—¿Por qué? Isabella, los hombres son impotentes por muchas razones. No hay manera de que fuera culpa tuya.

Isabella se sentó en su regazo, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y se agarró con fuerza.

—Jacob me lo decía una y otra vez. Me desvestía y luego lo decía, decía que no podía hacer el amor conmigo porque mi cuerpo le disgustaba. Decía que yo era repulsiva.

Edward sacó sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello. En un primer momento, Isabella pensó que estaba a punto de empujarla lejos de él, apartarla de su regazo e irse. Pero no lo hizo. La sostuvo de los hombros y la miró a los ojos directamente.

—Cuéntame lo que no le gustaba de tu cuerpo, Isabella. Cuéntame exactamente.

—No, Edward.

Isabella se retorció en su regazo. No podría hacer esto.

—Estoy muy avergonzada. Una cosa es tener defectos, y otra es tener que ponerlos de manifiesto ante un hombre magnífico que me atrae.

—¿Te sientes atraída por mí?

Una vez más, con una sonrisa que hacía que el sol saliera y los pájaros cantaran.

—Sabes que lo estoy.

Tenía un tono derrotado en su voz que Edward no podía soportar oír.

—Cuéntame, Isabella. Cuéntame exactamente lo que ese hombre ignorante te decía.

Isabella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Decía que mis caderas eran demasiado anchas. He tratado y tratado de reducirlas, pero mis huesos están aquí.

Se tocó los huesos que sobresalían para mostrarle que su anchura no podía reducirse. Edward soltó una de sus manos para poder agarrarle el trasero y tirar de ella hacia él.

—Es ridículo. Tienes una perfecta figura de reloj de arena. Aquí, envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

La giró para enfrentarse a él. Esta nueva posición la abrió a él; su centro suave y caliente se presionó en contra de su dura erección de hierro.

—Cuéntame qué más dijo.

—Mi cintura es demasiado gruesa.

Edward puso ambas manos alrededor de su cintura.

—Incorrecto. Mira, mis dedos casi se tocan. ¿Algo más?

—Y mis senos son demasiado grandes.

Esas manos habían vuelto a su punto de partida. Una vez más, estaban en el borde de su camisa, levantándola lentamente.

—Isabella, tus senos no son demasiado grandes. Además, eso es como decir que tienes demasiado dinero, o demasiado queso. Me gusta el queso, y me gusta el dinero, pero amo tus senos.

Había tenido la esperanza de hacerla reír, pero parecía tan triste.

—Isabella, escúchame. Yo sé cuál era el problema de tu marido.

Ella lo miró ansiosa por escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Es sencillo. La única manera de que un hombre pueda decir las palabras que has mencionado es si él encuentra repulsivos los cuerpos de todas las mujeres. Isabella, tu marido podría no admitírtelo, ni probablemente a él mismo. Sin embargo, creo que era gay.

—No.—dijo enfáticamente. —Jacob era un playboy. Dormía con muchas mujeres. No era gay. Era yo. Estoy gorda. Mis caderas son demasiado anchas, y mis pechos son demasiado grandes. Sus amigos y su hermano me dijeron lo mismo. Y tengo un espejo, Edward. Y ojos. Puedo verme.

—Ves lo que has sido entrenada para ver. Ahora, escúchame.

Acarició la suavidad aterciopelada de su centro, sin moverse hacia arriba.

—Isabella, no puedo esperar para verte desnuda. He tenido mis manos sobre ti. Tu cuerpo es más que perfecto. Es delicioso. No he tenido el privilegio de ver el color de tus pezones o sentir todo el peso de tus senos en mis manos, pero puedo ver sus formas a través de esta pequeña camisa delgada. Y bebé, están fuera de este mundo. Los pechos son mi perdición cariño, y los tuyos son magníficos. En unos minutos, voy a quitarte esta camisa, y voy a acariciártelos y chupártelos durante horas. ¿Me dejarías hacer eso?

La sintió rendirse, mientras la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Ella asintió con la cabeza con timidez, de acuerdo a su solicitud. Edward la movió de su regazo, dando gracias al Señor por el gran sofá modular que les proporcionaría una zona de juegos adecuada para ellos.

Antes de comenzar, miró a su alrededor a los animales. Los gatos estaban en un montón debajo de la mesa del comedor durmiendo, y los dos perros habían formado guardia en la puerta de atrás, al parecer, a la espera de que la mofeta volviera.

Isabella le miraba expectante, aparentemente esperando a ver lo que haría. Para su sorpresa, ella agarró el dobladillo de su camisola y poco a poco se la pasó por la cabeza, revelando el sujetador de encaje que ahuecaba sus pechos generosos.

Edward gimió.

—Acuéstate en el sofá, bebé.

No quería ir demasiado rápido, pero estaba hambriento de contacto tipo piel contra piel. A toda prisa, se quitó las botas, los calcetines y la camisa, antes de acostarse al lado de ella. No se quitó los pantalones vaqueros. Los dos estaban completamente vestidos de cintura para abajo, y ella todavía llevaba su sujetador. Ella estaba temblando, pero también lo estaba él. Se arrodilló junto al sofá, mirándola.

Isabella estaba tan excitada que no podía soportarlo. Este magníficamente hermoso hombre estaba a punto de acostarse a su lado y tocar su cuerpo.

—Oh, Edward. Tú eres el que tiene el cuerpo perfecto.

Pasó las manos sobre su pecho espolvoreado de bello castaño encrespado. Por un momento, Edward cerró los ojos, saboreándola. Sus pezones estaban en estado de alerta, Edward observaba mientras se moldeaban en anticipación de lo que estaba por suceder. Sabía que ella quería, lo ansiaba, pero esto era un territorio desconocido para ella.

El reloj dio las once. Luego calma. No había ruido, a excepción de su respiración.

Ella se deslizó hacia atrás contra el sofá, dándole tanto espacio como era posible. Se extendió a su lado, Edward yacía de costado, de cara a ella.

—No estés nerviosa, bebé. Esto se va a sentir muy bueno para ti, lo prometo. Y vas a disfrutar tanto como yo quiera.

Atrayéndola, empujó una de sus piernas entre las de ella, y la tomó detrás de la rodilla, guiándola sobre su cadera. Cuando hubo terminado, sus cuerpos estaban enclavados íntimamente juntos.

—Anoche, me acosté en mi cama, muy sola.

Se tocó la frente, tomando un mechón de su cabello castaño claro.

—Pensé en ti.

Una pequeña risa escapó de su garganta.

—¿Sabes que te busco cuando conduzco por tu casa, esperando verte?

La abrazó repicando pequeños besos por toda la cara. Suave. Dulce. Su respiración se volvía un poco más rápida.

—Sí. Y yo te observaba mientras te ibas. Había creado toda una fantasía en mi mente acerca de quién eras y cómo eras...

Tomó su labio inferior en su boca y lo mordisqueó, amándolo con su lengua.

—Solía imaginar lo que podríamos hacer juntos. Cuando entraste en mi vida, me quedé anonadado. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. No puedo explicar lo difícil que es contenerme. Y cuando supe que eras mi mujer misteriosa, Isabella, nunca sabrás lo que ha sido para mí. Desde el principio, parecía como si te conociese, como si pudiéramos saltarnos los preliminares. Creo que has notado cómo te llamo; **_cariño_** , ** _amor_** , **_bebé_**. Isabella, yo no hablo así. Nunca he hablado así con cualquier otra mujer. Pero contigo, no puedo evitarlo.

Todo el tiempo mientras hablaba, le robaba besos, dibujando diseños sobre su piel con los dedos, preparándola para complacerla. Lentamente, deslizó una mano en la espalda y soltó el broche de su sujetador. La respiración de Isabella se enganchó en su garganta.

—Adoro cómo me hablas. Me hace sentir segura.

Edward no se detuvo a analizar su declaración, sus ojos estaban puestos en lo que estaba desvelando. Se deslizó a sí mismo en el sofá, hasta que su cara quedó frente a sus pechos.

—Oh, Isabella. — exhaló con reverencia. —Eres tan hermosa.

Edward no podía evitarlo; la envolvió en sus brazos y apretó la cara contra sus pechos, besando un lado y luego el otro, y luego arrastrando su lengua hasta el tierno valle. Sus pechos probablemente eran una perfecta copa C. Eran perfectamente proporcionales a su cuerpo; pleno, lleno y dolorido por su toque.

A pesar de que su atención estaba enfocada totalmente en la placentera tarea que tenía por delante, Edward era consciente de que su pequeña mano le acariciaba el hombro y el brazo, queriendo tanto contacto como lo hacía él. Levantó la vista hacia su cara para ver sus ojos cerrados, pero sus labios estaban separados y la punta rosada de su lengua estaba jugando a lo largo de su labio superior. Sonrió. Isabella se estaba metiendo en esto.

—Tus pezones son como pequeñas frambuesas dulces y apretadas.

Edward no las había tocado con sus labios, sin embargo, ya estaba preparado para eso. En este momento, estaba encantado de sostener, moldear, masajear, y provocar aquellos tentadores globos.

Isabella arqueó su espalda, empujando los suaves montículos más profundamente en sus manos.

—¿Se siente bien, amor?

—Oh, sí. — susurró. —Me hace querer... me hace querer...

—¿Te hace querer que, muñeca?

Poco a poco, se abrió paso hasta los pezones. Suavemente rodeó uno, acercándose cada vez más al centro. Lo vio fruncirse, como si subiera pidiendo un beso.

—Quiero...

Gimió cuando él tomó ambos pezones entre sus dedos y comenzó a frotar y tirar suavemente.

—Quiero...

Isabella quedó sin aliento cuando él ordeñó los apretados brotes y la areola febril en un movimiento rítmico que causó que sus caderas se levantaran en súplica.

—Oh, Edward, no sabes… no puedo decirte… se siente... increíble.

—Apuesto a que puedo hacer que se sienta aún mejor.

Empezó a besar la parte superior de sus pechos, aun jugando con sus pezones. Isabella había terminado con sus dedos en su pelo y besando la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras que hacía pequeños ruidos felices en su garganta.

Luego Edward les llevó a ambos al siguiente nivel. Abriendo su boca, suspiró cuando finalmente se permitió darse un festín con sus pezones. Gimió ante su dulzura. Primero uno. Luego el otro.

—Dios, Edward. — gritó Isabella con el sensual asalto. —Abre la boca un poco más, bebé. Toma más de mí. ¡Chupa con más fuerza!

Edward no pudo evitar reírse. Isabella había perdido sus inhibiciones. Lanzó en silencio una oración de agradecimiento mientras él la obedecía en todas sus órdenes.

Algo estaba sucediendo. La boca de Edward la estaba llevando a alturas de éxtasis que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Una opresión se estaba acumulando y su deseo era una espiral fuera de su control. El calor se propagó hacia arriba entre sus piernas. Los pezones se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo. Quería moverse, quería empujar hacia arriba. Quería gritar.

Y lo hizo.

El clímax la golpeó tan fuerte que cada célula de su cuerpo despertó cargada de electricidad. Ola tras ola de deleite al rojo vivo salía hacia fuera desde el núcleo fundido entre sus piernas. Sentía que sus caderas se sacudían espasmódicamente y Edward la abrazó con fuerza, su cuerpo moviéndose en contra del de ella mientras seguía mamando de sus pechos.

—Nunca lo imaginé, Edward. No tenía ni idea.

Isabella no era el único sorprendido por el placer. Había hecho algo que nunca había hecho antes.

Edward Cullen se había corrido en sus calzoncillos.

Cuando Isabella se descontroló en sus brazos haciendo esos pequeños y sexys sonidos, él había explotado en sus calzoncillos. Sin un toque. Sin ningún tipo de estimulación física en absoluto.

Sólo Isabella.

Ella se deslizó hacia abajo en el sofá hasta que encontró su boca. Lo besó suavemente, con solemnidad, como si sellara una promesa.

—Gracias. Gracias.

—Y pensabas que eras mala en la cama.

Sus caras estaban cerca. Ella vio como sus ojos de jade verde se arrugaban con humor.

—Bebé, te corriste solo con mi boca sobre tus pechos. ¿Sabes lo raro que es eso?

No reveló su propio exceso de excitabilidad.

—Otra confesión, Edward. Nunca me he corrido en absoluto antes. Ese fue mi primer orgasmo.

Su voz era suave y baja, creando una intimidad entre ellos que clavó su corazón a la pared.

— ¿Nunca? ¿Ni siquiera por ti misma?

—No, ni siquiera por mi cuenta. Lo he intentado, pero simplemente no podía.

Le habló en voz baja, como si compartiera su secreto más preciado. Pronto, le hablaría acerca de la terapia, sobre todo.

Edward no quería nada más que empezar de nuevo y mostrarle más de las maravillas de hacer el amor, pero no quería que ella supiera que había perdido por completo el control. Necesitaba aliviarse antes de que ella se enterara.

Sin embargo, Isabella tenía otras ideas. Al salir de la dicha entusiasta de su primera experiencia orgásmica, estaba de humor para compartir. Por primera vez quería colocar su mano en el pene duro como una piedra de un hombre. Cuando llegó hasta él, el hombre en cuestión eludió su mano exploradora.

—Isabella, espera. —se quejó.

—¿Está bien? ¿Te importa si te toco?

Sin esperar su consentimiento, las manos de Isabella estaban ocupadas en la hebilla del cinturón. La voz de Edward salió más dura de lo que pretendía.

—¡Detente! No, Isabella...

Se inclinó hacia atrás, lejos de ella.

—¿Por favor? Quiero darte placer. Puede que no lo haga exactamente bien, pero me gustaría probar.

No tomó más de un segundo o dos para que Isabella se diera cuenta que su sesión de hacer el amor había llegado a un final abrupto.

—Esta noche no, querida. Necesito ir a casa. Lo haremos más tarde, lo prometo.

No sabía por qué estaba tan avergonzado, pero lo estaba. Isabella no podía creer que se estuviera alejando de ella. Erróneamente había pensado que sería tan libre de tocar su cuerpo como él lo había sido para tocar el suyo. Aparentemente no. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Había sido perfecto para ella, pero obviamente no para él.

—Oh.

Eso fue todo lo que Isabella dijo. Se sentó, todavía con el pecho desnudo, y tiró de sus piernas delante de ella, cubriendo su desnudez.

Edward se apresuró a ponerse los calcetines y botas. Se puso de pie y cogió su camisa.

—Tuve un gran momento, Isabella. Te llamaré mañana acerca de nuestros planes para la cena.

—Por supuesto. Entiendo.

Bajó la cabeza. La estaba rechazando también. La diferencia era ínfima, Edward estaba siendo agradable. Le dolía lo mismo. Estoicamente, levantó la mirada, su máscara de nuevo en su lugar.

—Gracias de todos modos, Edward. Fue maravilloso.

Edward se inclinó y la besó. Pero fue rápido. Isabella no salió con él. Y esta vez él no miró hacia atrás.

* * *

¡Cielo Santo! Edward golpeó el **_Stetson_** contra su muslo. ¡Esa era la primera vez! Isabella lo había mirado un poco decepcionada, y probablemente estaba decepcionada con él. Señor, si Anthony llegara a enterarse que desastre sería. Los gemelos Cullen tenían una reputación entre las damas por su resistencia y técnica sensual y si su gemelo descubría que había disparado su esperma en sus calzoncillos… bueno, él nunca se lo diría, eso era seguro. Abriendo el asiento trasero de su camioneta de doble cabina, sacó algunas toallitas y un paño para quitar la mayoría del semen de su piel.

Subiendo en el asiento delantero, volvió a mirar hacia la cabaña. Dios, había odiado dejarla. Todavía no podía creer lo sensible que era. Todo lo que había hecho era chupar sus pezones y ella había brillado como fuegos artificiales en una caliente noche de julio.

¡Uf! Edward se rió mientras se limpiaba a sí mismo. Lo bueno es que no había estado tratando realmente de hacer el amor con Isabella.

* * *

 ** _Stetson:_** _es el típico sombrero de cowboy de ala ancha._

Qué idiota machista había sido al persuadir a Isabella de vuelta al mundo del sexo y la sensualidad, pero incapaz de mantener una erección por más tiempo que un adolescente cachondo. Había estado tan jodidamente excitado. La preciosa Isabella y sus deliciosos pechos.

¡Estupendo! Miró hacia abajo. Ahora, se estaba poniendo duro.

Bueno, tenía toda la intención de hacer las paces con ella. Esta noche. Pediría el mayor ramo de rosas amarillas que pudiera encontrar, y la invitaría a una buena cena y a una botella de champán. Y después, la amaría toda la noche.

Tirando de una manta de la parte posterior del sofá, Isabella cubrió su cabeza y se quedó justo donde él la había dejado. Por poco tiempo, su vida había sido maravillosa. Pero había dejado que sus emociones se salieran de control. Pensando, recordó cómo se había perdido cuando Edward había besado sus pechos. Ella le había pedido, exigido y, en general, había enloquecido.

—¡La forma en que se debe haber reído de mí!

La cara de Isabella ardía con los recuerdos de ella agarrándolo y casi rompiéndole el cuello. Jacob había tenido razón. Era repulsiva. Tenía que darle crédito a Edward, sin embargo, se las había arreglado para seguir el juego por un buen tiempo. El tiempo suficiente para que ella sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido antes. No podía estar enfadada con él. No era culpa suya; Así eran las cosas. La forma en que era ella. Indigna de amar.

Uno por uno los gatitos se arrastraron sobre el sofá y se acostaron a sus pies. Los perros se situaron en el suelo a su lado. Por último, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, trató de concentrarse en un pedido que tenía que hacer para la tienda, el **_'Wild, Wild, West'_**. Habían solicitado collares de plata con piedras preciosas incrustadas. Isabella había añadido pequeñas aves también hechas de diferentes piedras preciosas para hacerlos especiales. Trabajando de forma metódica completó doce antes del mediodía. La comida no le interesaba, pero había conseguido limpiar la cocina y todo lo que había quedado de la cena que tuvo con Edward la noche anterior.

Él no había llamado. Pero en realidad no lo había esperado. Le había dejado bien claro que había cambiado de opinión sobre el deseo de estar con ella. Los nervios de Isabella no la dejaban soportar estar en casa escuchando un teléfono que no iba a sonar, por lo que decidió pasar la tarde fuera.

El tiempo era increíble y los perros estaban sintiendo su juventud. Corrieron detrás de cada hoja y cada aroma. Los gatitos se quedaron más cerca de la parte delantera, pero retozaban en la hierba bajo la sombra del nogal.

No muy lejos detrás de la cabaña de caza, una corriente serpenteaba a través de los pinos. El musgo cubría los bancos, creando una escena que hacía a Isabella pensar en su infancia y en las tardes que había pasado cazando langostas en las orillas de un estrecho arroyo que pasaba a través de las tierras de su familia. Encontrando un lugar limpio para sentarse, observó a los perros chapotear en el agua poco profunda mientras perseguían libélulas.

En su casa, el teléfono sonaba y sonaba.


	7. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

La reserva se había hecho en el mejor restaurante que la zona tenía para ofrecer. El este de Texas no era exactamente la capital culinaria del mundo, pero Edward había encontrado un lugar que tenía buena comida y además podían tener un poco de privacidad. Había intentado llamar a Isabella por lo menos media docena de veces, pero no respondía. Intentó recordar si le había vuelto a mencionar lo de su cita antes de irse a toda prisa la noche anterior. Seguramente no lo había olvidado. Con suerte, estaría tan emocionada como lo estaba él.

Edward no era el tipo de persona de traje y corbata. De modo que aquí estaba en pantalones vaqueros negros, una camisa de manga larga negra y una chaqueta negra. Esto era arreglarse para Edward. Se sentía un poco como Johnny Cash.

Haciendo un viaje al pueblo hasta el florista, cumplió sus intenciones y compró cada rosa amarilla que tenían. Las flores de color amarillo limón eran absolutamente sus favoritas. Esperaba que a Isabella le gustaran. ¡Mierda! Comprobando su reloj de bolsillo, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba listo muy pronto.

Tratando de matar un poco el tiempo, se dejó caer en el sofá para ver un rato la televisión. El primer programa en el que se detuvo fue uno de esos reality-shows sin sentido ninguno. Apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de café, y se divirtió viendo a esos idiotas tratando de competir en todo el mundo para ganar un millón de dólares.

Sin embargo, el primer comercial era sobre sujetadores. Eso estaba muy cerca del pequeño pedazo de encaje de las deliciosas tetas de Isabella. Así que, cambió el canal.

Cruzando una bota sobre la otra, Edward trató de contener la floreciente erección que había surgido de sus pensamientos lascivos. Cambiando el canal, se encontró con una película de suspense. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, trató de dejar de pensar en el sexo. El siguiente comercial era para ellos y para ellas, esas lociones que estimulan la excitación sexual. ¡Infierno! Después de unos quince minutos, se dio por vencido y se dirigió a casa de Isabella. Era demasiado difícil mantenerse alejado.

* * *

Jacob la miraba. A su manera, la echaba de menos. Oírla gritar, llorar y pedir misericordia siempre lo había encendido. Se movía lentamente, no había prisa. Con cuidado se quedó a favor del viento por esos malditos perros que había tomado. Odiaba los perros. El libro era lo que quería. Si las autoridades ponían sus manos en ese libro su vida estaría realmente terminada. Sam había llamado y le dijo que la soga se estaba apretando. Dos guardas se habían mudado a la ciudad y estaban haciendo preguntas. También había oído que los mexicanos habían duplicado sus esfuerzos. La única cosa a su favor era, en este momento, que todo el mundo pensaba que estaba muerto. Incluso su esposa. Todavía tenía tiempo.

Tenía mucho sentido sólo entrar y volver esa pequeña choza al revés; el maldito libro tenía que estar en alguna parte. Sin embargo, Isabella era demasiado tentadora. Quería tiempo para tener un poco de diversión con ella después de tomar lo que le pertenecía. De modo que se esperaría hasta que estuviera de vuelta en casa, y luego iba a saltar sobre ella. De esa manera, nadie la oiría gritar.

Un sonido desde la carretera rompió el silencio. ¡Maldición! Alguien se acercaba. Los perros también lo oyeron. Ella también. Isabella se puso de pie y caminó junto a él, tan cerca que podía haber extendido la mano y agarrarla. La puerta de la camioneta se cerró. Ella apretó el paso, y la sombra de una sonrisa tocó su rostro. La furia recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jacob Black. Otro hombre estaba allí para ver a su esposa, y ella estaba contenta.

* * *

No había ninguna duda del sonido del motor. En el momento en que lo escuchó, todo dentro de ella quiso correr hasta la colina y correr directamente a sus brazos. Pero los acontecimientos de la noche anterior mantuvieron sus pies en un paso lento y vacilante. Oyó el golpe de la puerta de la camioneta, y unos segundos más tarde, comenzó a llamar a su puerta.

—¡Isabella!

Los perros ladraban en respuesta y avanzaron para recibir a una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo entero. Isabella estaba muy nerviosa, su estómago se revolvía. Cuando caminó por el lado de la cabaña y sus ojos se encontraron, la boca se le secó tanto como el desierto del Sahara.

—¿Bebé, que está mal?

El enorme ramo de rosas amarillas de tallo largo que tenía en la mano era impresionante, pero no tan impresionante como él. Se lo comió con los ojos. Vestido todo de negro era el último 'chico-malo', el sueño húmedo de todas las chicas, un hombre dulce. Eso le quitó el aliento. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y rápidamente se puso de espaldas a él; no podía soportar que la viera llorar.

Oyó sus pasos. Se acercó a ella, dejando suavemente el ramo en el suelo a sus pies. Poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo hacia él.

—Estoy aquí para llevarte a cenar. No lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?

—No esperaba verte de nuevo. — habló lentamente.

Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba, ahuecando sus pechos, masajeando suavemente a través de su sujetador. Lo único que podía hacer era jadear; así de rápido la tuvo sin sentido del deseo.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Isabella? No hay nada en la tierra verde de Dios que pudiera mantenerme lejos de ti.

Con insistencia la acarició, sin palabras, recordándole la dicha que habían compartido. Entregándose, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y sus caderas se presionaron de nuevo contra su ingle.

—Esa es mi bebé.

Besando un lado de su cuello, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hacia atrás hasta la cintura.

—Mejor dejo esto, o voy a estar de vuelta donde estaba cuando me fui anoche.

Isabella no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Él se puso delante de ella y le apartó el pelo sobre los hombros.

—Habla conmigo, amor. ¿Por qué piensas que no iba a volver? ¿No te divertiste anoche?

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Pero tú no.

Levantando los ojos hacia él, señaló lo obvio.

—No podías salir de aquí lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando traté de tocarte, no podías soportar mis manos sobre ti.

Ni siquiera la dejó acabar de hablar.

—No, no, no, nena, no.

Tomando las dos manos entre las suyas, la mantuvo inmóvil.

—No lo entiendes. Debería habértelo explicado, pero me sentí avergonzado.

—¿Avergonzado?

Él tenía razón, no entendía.

—¿Por qué te habrías sentido avergonzado?

Edward comenzó a sonreír. Demonios, ella era mucho más importante que su maldito orgullo.

—Isabella, cuando estaba chupando tus pechos y te corriste haciendo esos pequeños y dulces sonidos perdí el control. — Le dijo al oído. —Me excitaste tanto… que me corrí en los pantalones.

—¿Tuviste un orgasmo? — Ella sonrió. —Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad?

—A un hombre le gusta pensar que puede aguantar toda la noche, Isabella. Dando placer a su mujer, llevándola orgasmo tras orgasmo. No quise que supieras que ni siquiera había durado diez minutos. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que hice el amor a una mujer y nunca a nadie tan atractiva y deseable como tú.

La acunó contra él.

—Eres preciosa.

—Edward, podrías habérmelo dicho. No me habría importado. Hubiera sido feliz sólo sosteniendo tu mano. Verás, pensé que tal vez habías descubierto que Jacob tenía razón, que yo era…

Atrayéndola hacia él, encajó sus cuerpos unidos.

—Eres perfecta. Nunca he experimentado una entrega tan dulce. Tus pezones son como caramelo en la boca. Isabella, anoche significó más para mí de lo que puedas saber.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, se amoldó a él, suavizando su cuerpo para adaptarse a su dureza.

—Estoy muy feliz. Nunca he conocido más alegría que la que sentí contigo. ¿Es demasiado tarde para prepararme y salir contigo a cenar?

Edward le dio un beso en la frente.

—Llamaré y retrasaré la reserva. Ve a ponerte un vestido bonito y vamos a salir de aquí.

Isabella se abrazó a sí misma. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Edward era el hombre más maravilloso en todo el mundo y por algún golpe maravilloso del destino, había entrado en su vida y temía que también en su corazón.

Dejó salir el agua de la ducha hasta que estuvo caliente; se lavó los dientes en el lavabo. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se veía a sí misma desnuda en el espejo.

Estaba muy acostumbrada a desagradarle lo que veía; tanto que era difícil ser objetiva. A pesar de los sucesos de la noche anterior, Isabella aún no podía ver lo que veía Edward. Se dio la vuelta hacia un lado y echó un vistazo a su trasero.

—Dios, sigue allí. **_J-Lo_** no era nada en comparación con ella. Riéndose de sí misma, no podía encontrar ni una pizca de infelicidad en su interior. Después de un año parcial en la Universidad, tres años de matrimonio y dos años de esconderse de la vida, esta noche iba a ser especial. Esta noche, iba a perder su virginidad.

* * *

—Estoy lista.—anunció.

Edward se había mantenido ocupado atendiendo a los animales y encontrando un jarrón adecuado para las flores, cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo. Lo que había querido hacer era dejar caer su ropa y subir a la ducha con ella. Se había imaginado el agua cálida vertiéndose sobre su increíble cuerpo. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y absorbió su visión.

—Maldita sea, bebé.

Verla vestida de pies a cabeza en color rojo oscuro, llevó su sangre hasta la ebullición. El vestido era una funda de lentejuelas, que abrazaba cuidadosamente cada curva. Una chaquetilla corta acentuaba su deliciosa figura.

—No quiero ir a cenar. Quiero ir a la cama.

—Yo también lo quiero, Edward.

Sus ojos eran oscuras piscinas de pasión. Al darse cuenta de que iba a tener que ser el fuerte, se acercó a ella, la cogió de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Los dos lo queremos, desesperadamente. Pero en este momento vamos a cenar. Voy a mostrarte cómo trata un hombre a la mujer que adora. Voy a llevarte a beber, a cenar, y bebé, esta noche... Voy a llevarte a la cama.

Apenas habían llegado a la puerta, cuando Isabella se volvió y lo detuvo en seco. Era de la mitad de su tamaño, pero lo tomó por sorpresa. Él no era difícil de controlar. Mostrando su característica confianza en sí misma, Isabella lo empujó contra la puerta.

—Esa es la cosa más sexy que nadie me ha dicho nunca. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Edward?

No esperó a que él respondiera; enmarcó su rostro y lo besó una y otra vez. Chupó el labio inferior en su boca y lo castigó con sus dientes. Durante todo ese tiempo, lo acariciaba y se frotaba contra él, mostrándole de manera no verbal lo mucho que sus palabras la encendían.

Edward le devolvió el beso, de todo corazón, y entonces la agarró por detrás de las rodillas y la levantó, caminando hacia la camioneta.

—Edward, bájame. Puedo caminar. Soy demasiado pesada. — protestó.

—De ninguna manera, bebé. De esta forma, llegaremos a donde tenemos que ir y puedo abrazarte estrechamente en el proceso. Y en cuanto al peso, ¿cuántas pesas, exactamente?

Isabella resopló con exasperación.

—Sesenta y un kilos. — confesó en voz baja.

—Sesenta y un kilos de pura dulzura. Cariño, yo mido un metro con noventa y cinco centímetros y peso ciento trece kilos. No tengo nada más que decir.

Abriendo la puerta de la camioneta del lado del conductor, la dejó deslizarse.

—No te vayas; te quiero a mi lado mientras conduzco. Vamos a tomarnos de las manos.

Cuando compró la camioneta, había debatido la conveniencia de poner un asiento en el medio, pero ahora daba gracias al cielo por su previsión. Quería sentir su pequeño y dulce cuerpo presionado contra él mientras se dirigían a su destino. Estableciéndose a su lado, la abrazó.

—Estoy muy contento de que entraras en mi vida, Isabella Swan.

Arrancó la camioneta y le tomó la mano. Ella se llevó sus manos unidas a los labios y las besó, a continuación, sosteniéndolo entre las suyas, la guardó cerca de su corazón.

—Háblame. —instó. —Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti.

En dirección a la ciudad más cercana, Edward salió por la sesenta y cinco y empezó a hablar.

—Tengo un hermano que vive cerca. Prefirió no vivir "de la tierra" como yo y seguir esta forma de vida. Es Ranger de Texas. Éramos compañeros junto a Jasper en la Universidad. Vas a tener que conocerlo; viaja mucho. Pasa buena parte del tiempo en la frontera. Ha estado trabajando en un caso relacionado con un cartel mexicano de drogas que está causando una gran cantidad de problemas en Texas. Planea estar de vuelta en la ciudad para este fin de semana.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Isabella había inclinado la cabeza sobre su hombro, y él no podía resistirse a besar su suave pelo a cada kilómetro, o así.

—Anthony. — se rió, sabiendo que iba a averiguarlo.

—Gemelos. — se rió ella. —Así que tú eres Edward. ¿Edward qué?

—En realidad, soy Edward Kyler y él es Anthony Tyler.

—Así que, ¿si tú eres Ky?

—Sí, él es Ty. Nuestra madre se aburrió durante el embarazo.

—Ky y Ty. Me gusta. ¿Se parece a ti? Quiero decir, ¿sois gemelos idénticos?

—Somos idénticos, pero yo soy mucho más guapo.

Su sentido del humor tenía a Isabella riendo.

—¿Cuál es su apellido, señorita Swan? Asumo que Swan no es tu apellido de casada.

—No. No podía deshacerme del apellido Black lo suficientemente rápido. Mi nombre completo es Isabella Dalila Cooper Swan. — dijo con cara seria.

—¿Dalila? — se rió Edward. —Dalila la tentadora. Buen nombre; te pega. Creo que te voy a llamar Dalila en el calor del momento, cuando me vacíe en lo más profundo de ti.

Su tono comenzó con burlas, pero el momento en que terminó la frase, los tenía a ambos encendidos. Isabella se recuperó primero.

—¿Alguna hermana?

Respirando con dificultad.

—No, sólo Anthony. Mi madre y mi padre están vivos y bien. Están jubilados y viven en algunos acres que usamos para cazar cerca de Austin. Han estado casados durante treinta y cinco años y están tan enamorados como el día en que se casaron.

— ¿Que te gusta hacer para divertirte?

* * *

Isabella estaba en trance. Ella no sabía si Edward se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo el tiempo que estaban hablando y conduciendo por la carretera, le acariciaba y frotaba su mano. Escalofríos de placer la recorrían.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que sería totalmente posible llegar a estar muy cerca de tener otro orgasmo sólo por el contacto de su mano sobre la de ella. Nunca habría considerado que pudiera tener este tipo de respuesta a un hombre.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero Isabella sospechaba que no le pasaría con todos los hombres, solo con este.

Cuando se acercaban al restaurante, Edward dejó de acariciar su mano.

—Será mejor que me controle un minuto. Si te sigo tocando, caminaré en ese establecimiento con mi verga señalando el camino. Solía montar rodeo. Pero por mi altura y peso era más adecuado para perseguir al toro. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

Sonriendo por su descarada confesión, a Isabella no le importó que pusiera ambas manos en el volante.

—Sí, montas un caballo y le pones la cuerda a un ternero, y luego saltas hacia abajo y luchas con él en la tierra y atas sus pequeñas patas juntas.

Isabella le sonreía y su corazón se contraía. Enamorarse de él era una de las cosas más fáciles que había hecho nunca.

—En pocas palabras, sí.

Saliendo de la carretera, se detuvo en la entrada de un pequeño y pintoresco restaurante italiano.

—También me gusta leer.

—Oh, a mí también. ¿Qué género te gusta más?

—Horror, suspense, historia, casi cualquier cosa.

Abrió la puerta para ella y luego la abrazó por la cintura, bajándola hasta el suelo, dejándola que se deslizara por su cuerpo mientras lo hacía.

—Edward. — gimió. —Ahora, siento un cruel, no voy a ser capaz de comer.

—Sí, lo harás. Es sólo que no quiero que te olvides de lo que nos espera cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Se aferró a su brazo mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta del restaurante. La anfitriona los llevó a un rincón aislado, donde había una botella de champaña fría en un cubo de hielo.

—Oh, Edward, habías dicho vino, no hubo ninguna mención de cosas burbujeantes.

—¿Te gusta el champán, bebé?

Le sostuvo la silla para que pudiera sentarse y la ayudó a quitarse la pequeña chaqueta roja.

—Nunca lo he bebido, pero no puedo esperar a probarlo.

El camarero descorchó el champán y lo vertió en cada una de las copas, dejando el resto de la botella sobre la mesa con gran cuidado. Isabella tomó su primer trago, sonriendo mientras las burbujas le hacían cosquillas en la nariz.

—¿A qué sabe?

—Es bueno, un poco dulce, un poco de sabor a fruta, lo adoro.

Le sonrió con dulzura, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Cualquier persona que pasara por su mesa sabría que estaban justo donde querían estar.

—Vamos a ver, estábamos hablando de libros. ¿Qué te gusta leer?

Edward cortó para ambos un pequeño trozo de pan y extendió una cucharada de cremosa mantequilla en cada uno, le tendió un pedazo a ella para que tomara un bocado.

—El pan está bueno.

Lo retuvo esperando que pusiera otro bocado en su boca. Esta vez, capturó su dedo en la boca y lentamente lamió los restos de mantequilla. Cuando lo retiró, le dio la mano.

—En cuanto a la lectura, me gustan las cosas sobrenaturales y el romance.

—Eres una chica…— Edward se rió y luego se puso serio —…y no te querría de ninguna otra manera.

Un camarero trajo sus menús e Isabella le pidió a Edward que eligiera por ella. Él ordenó ravioli de setas silvestres, con queso de cabra y rúcula.

—¿Suena bien para ti?

—Perfecto.

Edward la hacía sentir muy especial.

—¿Te gustan las películas y la televisión?

—Sí. De hecho, el próximo viernes por la noche, te llevaré al cine y podremos comer palomitas de maíz y pasas con chocolate. Quiero que esta sea la primera de muchas citas, bebé. Mi plan es pasar contigo tanto tiempo como nos sea posible.

—Me gustaría eso. Y me gustaría ayudarte mañana con el programa de distribución de alimentos, si tú quieres.

—Nena, tengo la intención de despertar en tu cama mañana, así que sí, te quiero conmigo. Cuando terminemos con la entrega de alimentos, te puedo llevar de vuelta a casa y hacer el amor contigo de nuevo.

Isabella estaba enrojecida por la excitación, por el champán y por la emocionante imagen que Edward estaba pintando con sus cálidas palabras. Sabía que había más cosas que necesitaba decirle. Un día, tendría que compartir con él los abusos que había vivido.

Temía contárselo, eso la hacía parecer como una víctima. Pero hoy en día, el secreto que tenía que compartirle era que él sería su primer amante real.

Las circunstancias que la mantuvieron virgen a los veinticinco años eran inusuales. Pero no hicieron que fuera inocente a esa edad, pues Jacob Black había robado su inocencia hacía mucho tiempo.

La comida llegó y estuvo fenomenal. Edward limpió su plato, y luego ayudó a Isabella a terminar el suyo. Cuando el camarero trajo la bandeja de postres, Edward lo dejó en manos de ella.

—Prefiero ir a casa, si te parece bien.

Edward señaló al camarero que se alejara.

—Tendremos algo dulce en casa.

Edward le sonrió y una vez que el camarero estuvo fuera del alcance del oído le dijo.

—Creo que sabe que vas a ser el postre.

Después de pagar la cuenta, la llevó afuera. Isabella reunió coraje; quería decírselo antes de llegar a casa. En la oscuridad, en el camino, sería más fácil. Sobre la mitad del camino a casa, Cooper decidió que no podía posponerlo por más tiempo. Ahora era el momento de confesar.

—Edward, sé que te has acostado con muchas mujeres hermosas.

Se aferró a su brazo, temiendo su reacción a lo que estaba a punto de decirle. ¿Sentiría lástima por ella? Tal vez no querría perder el tiempo con alguien con prácticamente ninguna experiencia.

—Creo que he tenido mi parte. Pero ninguna de ellas se compara contigo, bebé.

Colocó una mano en su rodilla.

—Me encanta el hecho de que no uses medias. Tu piel es suave y sedosa.

Acercándose hacia arriba, dejó que sus dedos se deslizan por su muslo.

—Sin embargo, las mujeres con las que te has acostado, tenían mucha experiencia. Sabían cómo complacerte.

Su voz era baja y se alegraba por las sombras.

—Todo lo que haces me gusta, Isabella.

Lo vio mirar hacia abajo a sus manos en su brazo.

—¿Hay algo mal, bebé? Estás agarrándote a mí como si creyeras que voy a flotar. No lo haré, ya lo sabes. Ya me tienes atado más apretado que a uno de esos pequeños novillos. Ya te lo digo.

—Nunca he hecho el amor con nadie antes. Tengo mucho miedo de defraudarte.

Cerró los ojos, esperando saber cuál sería su respuesta.

—Lo sé, bebé, va a ser diferente con nosotros. Lo que vamos a tener juntos, te hará perder todos los malos recuerdos de tu pasado.

Se dio cuenta de que pensaba que estaba haciendo la distinción entre tener sexo y hacer el amor.

—Edward, eso no es lo que quiero decir.

Suspiró... esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería.

—Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales antes... con nadie.

Edward no dijo nada. Aflojó su pie del acelerador.

—¿Significa una diferencia para ti?

Parando en el arcén, apagó el motor.

—Infiernos sí, para mí significa una diferencia.

Tirando de ella sobre su regazo, le tomó la cara entre sus manos.

—Te quiero, no importa cuántos amantes hayas tenido. ¿Pero virgen? Dios Isabella, eres pura, eres preciosa. Y después de esta noche, eres mía.

* * *

Edward condujo el resto del camino a casa con Isabella en su regazo. Tenía el asiento empujado todo lo que daba hacia atrás. Gracias a Dios por sus piernas largas y su camioneta **_King Ranch_** , el espacio extra era muy útil. Ella se apoyó en su pecho, con la cabeza enclavada en su hombro. Periódicamente se inclinaba y la besaba. No podía creer que estuviera intacta. Le preocupaba que su falta de experiencia supusiera una diferencia para él.

Pese a sus garantías, sabía que a Isabella le preocupaba que él estuviera decepcionado con ella. Lo que ella no entendía era que su virginidad era un regalo precioso. No tenía idea de por qué ese imbécil de su marido la había tratado con tanto desdén. Pero una cosa era segura; aquel loco no había apreciado el tesoro que había tenido en sus manos. Bueno, su pérdida era la ganancia de Edward.

Deteniéndose en el camino de entrada, aparcó y apagó el motor.

* * *

 ** _King Ranch_** _: tipo de vehículo generalmente de amplia cabina de cuatro puertas y una zona de carga abierta trasera, con tracción a las cuatro ruedas, muy usado en zona rural._

—Entremos, bebé.

Dando un paso desde la camioneta, se volvió y la tomó en brazos, llevándola. Los animales estaban contentos de verlos, pero Edward los espantó. Ahora no era el momento. Edward Cullen tenía un problema.

Estaba duro. Estaba más allá de duro. Su pene era una roca dura y petrificada. Si Isabella hubiera sido experimentada, él habría tenido la tentación de acostarla y sumergirse en ella, dándole a su polla un poco de alivio del dulce dolor. Pero no podía, ella merecía ser cortejada, una seducción lenta, dulce. El único problema era que no sabía si podría sobrevivir a esa lentitud.

—Edward, te deseo mucho, bebé.

Las palabras fueron dichas al oído, su aliento caliente enviando escalofríos por la espalda.

—También te deseo, amor. Pero tengo que calmarme. Estoy casi justo donde estaba la noche anterior. Cariño, tú puedes tener orgasmo tras orgasmo, y tengo la intención de darte tantos como pueda antes de que salga mañana el sol. Pero los chicos tienen que tener tiempo para reagruparse, así que no me gustaría correrme demasiado rápido, no quiero decepcionarte de nuevo, no como lo hice anoche.

—Tengo una idea. — susurró ella con timidez, mientras él se sentaba en el sofá con ella todavía en su regazo.

—¿Qué es, bebé?

—Durante un tiempo, vamos a turnarnos; comenzaremos por ti, luego yo, luego juntos, ¿qué tal?

—¿Quieres decir?

Su ritmo cardíaco subió un escalón.

—Edward, ¿me dejarías que te amé?

No lo miraba a los ojos, pero jugaba con el botón superior de su camisa. ¿Realmente creía que se negaría? Entonces, se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Y se lo estaba pidiendo otra vez. Se sintió humillado.

—¿Vas a seducirme, Isabella?

—Si me lo permites.

Eso casi lo mata, pero se quedó quieto mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Pronto descubrió que tenía más resistencia de la que jamás soñó mientras Isabella soltaba cada botón, besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba un camino por su pecho. Agarró el cojín del sofá y cerró los ojos mientras soportaba la dulce tortura. Y ella no había terminado. Abrió la camisa de par en par y una cortina gloriosa de cabello cosquilleó en su pecho mientras ella se inclinaba y lamía uno de sus pezones.

—Oh Dios, Isabella. — gimió.

Edward ayudó a Isabella a sacarle de sus tejanos y ropa interior. Se tumbó de espaldas y ella se deslizó entre sus piernas.

—Edward. — respiró con asombro.

Tomándolo en sus manos, lo alivió con su palma hacia arriba y abajo por su considerable longitud. Rodeándolo con el puño, midió su circunferencia.

—Eres muy hermoso. ¡Y tan grande!

Y saltando del sofá, lo dejó allí.

—¡Oye! Vuelve aquí. — se rió Edward. —¿A dónde vas?

No estuvo fuera por más de un segundo, y cuando volvió se sentó en la uve de sus piernas y sostuvo el consolador de color rosa al lado de su pene planeando comparar tamaños.

—Edward, eres mucho más grande que este pedazo de basura. ¿Cuánto mide esta cosa, doce centímetros?

Edward resopló en tono de burla.

—Para tu información esa basura de plástico es de diecisiete centímetros y mi paquete es de veinticuatro centímetros.

—¿Veinticuatro centímetros? Lo has medido cuidadosamente, ¿no es así?

Estalló en risitas mientras sostenía el consolador al lado del orgullo y la alegría de Edward.

—¡Y mira lo grande que eres! ¡Oh, bebé! ¡Pareces un caballo! ¿Para qué necesito esta cosa tan endeble?

Arrojó el consolador a través del cuarto, asustando a los dos perros en el proceso, que a su vez provocaron a los gatos.

—Oops.

—Mira lo que has hecho, bebé.

Eso fue lo más divertido que Edward jamás podía recordar. Sólo habían pasado un par de días y ella ya era una parte tan importante de su vida como jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría a serlo.

Isabella hizo caso omiso de los animales. Mirando profundamente a sus ojos, cerró la mano en torno a él.

—Eres muy suave y duro y caliente. Nunca he sentido nada igual.

Lo agarró fuertemente y comenzó a bombear su mano arriba y abajo.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, cariño?

Había caído de cabeza en el hábito de hablar dulce de Edward y le encantaba.

—No hay manera incorrecta amor. Pero, sí, esto se siente maravilloso. ¿Nunca lo habías hecho antes?

Pensaba que sabía la respuesta, pero quería tranquilidad. El hecho de que él era el primero lo emocionaba muchísimo. Ahora, en todo lo que tenía que trabajar era en ser el último.

—No. Jacob no quería que le tocara. No era como si yo quisiera, de todos modos. Además, él era pequeño y estaba dañado. ¡Pero tú! Podría comerte. — Dijo en broma.

Eso sonaba bien para él.

—Bien, adelante, Isabella, cómeme.

El calor brilló en los ojos de ella. Y apareció la comprensión. Isabella se reacomodó para poder llegar a él cómodamente, y luego se inclinó y tomó la cabeza de su pene en su boca. Mientras lo trabajaba con su lengua, tomó y masajeó sus testículos, haciéndolo arquear la espalda y empujar sus caderas hacia arriba al mismo ritmo que sus afectuosas actividades.

—Bebé. Bebé. Bebé. — gemía Edward.

Por cada onza de esfuerzo gastado, Edward respondía disfrutando diez veces más. Sin nada de experiencia, Isabella puso a Edward de rodillas, en sentido figurado. Con un remolino de su lengua, una succión juguetona, susurros de cariño, dejándolo empujar tan profundo en su garganta como era físicamente posible, Isabella llevó a Edward hasta un orgasmo que sacudió su mundo.

Después de que tragarse hasta la última gota, le lamió limpiándolo, puso su cabeza en su pierna y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Bebé, estás corriéndote?

La única respuesta que le dio fue el gemido más dulce que había oído en su vida. Y cuando Edward se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, tiró de ella en sus brazos y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. La abrazó mientras temblaba.

—Tienes que ser la cosa más atractiva y dulce en todo el mundo. Y pensabas que eras mala en la cama.

Se abrazó tan cerca de él como pudo. Mientras la sostenía, suspiró de felicidad. Edward se puso inmediatamente en estado de alerta. Allí estaba. El suspiro. Innumerables veces durante su infancia había visto a su padre abrazar o besar a su madre, y luego se oía su suspiro. Ese suspiro había sido una señal para él de la felicidad y alegría, un símbolo de que todo estaba bien en su mundo. Subconscientemente, había estado esperando oír ese suspiro toda su vida. Cuando lo oyó salir de la boca de Isabella, cerró los ojos y prometió que la haría suya. Por siempre.

* * *

Luego, se aferraron el uno al otro repletos de dicha.

—Míranos. — susurró él. —Y aún ni siquiera hemos hecho el amor. No completamente.

—Necesito salir de este vestido. Puede ser bonito, pero es áspero sobre tu piel y la mía.

Isabella mentalmente revisó su selección de ropa interior y la encontró deficiente.

—Lo siento, no tengo nada atractivo que ponerme. Mi ropa de noche no fue comprada con el sexo en mente.

—¿Quién necesita ropa? Vamos a desnudarnos.

Caminando hacia la habitación, Edward tomó las almohadas de la cama y la observó acercarse a él. Estaba completamente desnudo, y su pene se iba llenando. Se puso de pie junto a la cama, él le dio la vuelta y comenzó lentamente a desabrochar su vestido.

—Tal vez debería conseguir una bata e ir al baño a cambiarme.

Se alejó un momento, buscando el abrigo de la oscuridad. Ella no estaba cómoda mirándolo mientras la veía desnudarse, años de críticas habían dejado su huella.

No logró dar uno o dos pasos antes de que él la detuviera.

—Nada de eso Isabella.

Le tendió la mano.

—Trae ese dulce culo hasta aquí.

Ella fue. Caminó de regreso a sus brazos. Él puso una mano en cada cadera y apretó suavemente, al mismo tiempo que sostenía su mirada. Colocando un suave beso en la mitad de su estómago, le dio la vuelta. Tirando hacia debajo de su vestido, descubrió un sujetador de encaje blanco y un par de pequeñas bragas de encaje que cubrían su trasero en forma de corazón.

—¡Oh, nena! — susurró. —Mírate.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, tiró de sus bragas hacia abajo y la mordió suavemente, primero en una nalga y luego en la otra. Isabella no se rió. Suspiró.

—Me encantan tus suspiros, bebé. Es un sonido hermoso.

Dándole golpecitos en el trasero, le preguntó:

—¿Tienes tangas, Isabella?

—No. Sólo ropa interior normal, hasta ahora no tenía ningún motivo para vestir seductoramente.

Se detuvo mientras Edward consentía y acariciaba su trasero.

—¿Te animarías a usar un tanga si lo comprara para ti?

Su voz se había vuelto ronca.

—Si me lo pides.

Sus rodillas se estaban volviendo débiles. El efecto que este hombre tenía sobre ella era devastador.

—Nena, tengo que hacer el amor contigo, ya.

—¡Por fin!

Cuando los dos estaban completamente desnudos, Edward se tumbó en la cama y tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta él.

—Voy a tratar de ir lento, bebé. Pero te necesito mucho. Pensé que mi orgasmo anterior me daría más control, pero la vista de tu hermoso cuerpo me ha vuelto del revés.

Acostados de lado, cara a cara, Edward comenzó a besarla. Tomó su labio superior en la boca y lo calmó con su lengua. Ella le devolvió el beso, presionando sus pechos desnudos en el fresco vello marrón de su pecho.

—No tienes que ir despacio, Edward. Yo también te deseo.

La besó hasta el final de su garganta y sobre su pecho, hasta que pudo tomar uno de sus rosados pezones en la boca. A medida que succionaba, se arqueaba hacia él, gimiendo su placer.

—Hasta el momento, esta es mi parte favorita. Me encanta como tu boca se siente sobre mí.

Lo abrazó, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo, hacia el pecho, frotando los músculos de su espalda y hombros. Deslizándose de vuelta hacia arriba, Edward apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada junto a la suya.

—Mírame, Isabella. Quiero estar mirándote a los ojos mientras te toco.

Tirando de sus caderas más cerca de él, Edward le separó los muslos y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran en los pliegues de su vulva.

—Cariño, mi amor, estás muy mojada. — dijo Edward con asombro.

Isabella movió las caderas hacia atrás bruscamente, sin entender.

—Lo siento. Permíteme levantarme, me limpiaré.

Comenzó a levantarse, mortificada.

—No, bebé.

Edward finalmente comprendió el alcance de su inocencia. La abrazó suavemente.

—Esta es exactamente la forma en que tu cuerpo se supone que debe reaccionar.

La calmó con su mano entre sus piernas, acariciándole los labios vaginales y el clítoris, introduciendo un dedo en su vagina.

—Te sientes tan bien, cariño. Esta humedad es la forma de tu cuerpo de decirme que está listo para mí. Todo este calor y cremosidad es como sé que me deseas.

Mientras hablaba con ella y la amaba; acariciando y masajeando, llevándola suavemente hasta el punto de que pudiera aceptar su posesión.

—Isabella, me haces sentir como un rey.

La besó con fuerza.

—Estás muy húmeda para mí.

Isabella levantó las caderas, ofreciéndose a Edward.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Edward. Por favor.

Edward se sentó a su lado, le separó las piernas y se dio un festín observando aquella visión ante él.

—Eres tan linda, tan rosada y suave.

Colocándose entre sus rodillas, envolvió las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y tiró de sus caderas hacia arriba en su regazo. Tomándose su tiempo para cubrirse con un condón que había llevado junto a la cama, se encontró con su mirada confiada. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente mientras esperaba a que la iniciara en las relaciones de un hombre y una mujer

Observando cada expresión, insertó la cabeza de su pene justo en su abertura vaginal. Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

—No tienes que ir poco a poco, Edward. Te deseo. Me siento muy vacía. Te necesito, bebé.

Ante sus dulces palabras, se permitió comenzar a hundirse en su aterciopelado calor.

—No quiero hacerte daño, cariño.

Los músculos en su cuello tensos por el esfuerzo que estaba utilizando para asegurar su comodidad.

—Nunca podrías lastimarme, Edward. Sería imposible.

A medida que se introducía lentamente, ella empujaba hacia arriba, animándole a llenarla por completo. Cuando estuvo completamente enfundado dentro de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—¡Dios, qué alivio! Oh, bebé, se siente como si hubiera llegado a casa. Estás tan increíblemente apretada. Nunca sabrás lo bien que se siente.

Edward echó sus piernas hacia abajo, manteniendo la unión entre ellos, para poder cubrirla con su cuerpo.

—Oh, así me gusta más. — suspiró.

—¿Qué te gusta más, bebé?

Antes de responder, Isabella se maravilló de la asombrosa posesión de Edward. Nunca había soñado que el toque de otro ser humano podría traer tanta alegría. Él la besó, su lengua haciendo el amor con su boca. El hambre de Edward fue despertando dentro de ella una necesidad de responder que no sabía que existía.

—Puedo alcanzarte cuando estás aquí, cerca.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Besándolo en el pecho, dijo.

—Ámame, Edward. No te detengas. No voy a romperme.

Después de darle permiso para moverse, instintivamente comenzó a ondular su cuerpo, apretando su pene con sus músculos internos, ordeñándolo hasta la inconsciencia.

—Mi Dios, Isabella. Eso se siente increíble, ¿cómo sabes hacerlo?

—Sólo estoy haciendo lo que se siente bien para mí. — confesó. —Quiéreme más duro, Edward. Ámame más rápido.

Edward se dejó ir, sosteniendo su peso sobre ella, acariciándola rítmicamente, bombeando como un martillo neumático. Una y otra vez, su cuerpo palmeaba contra el de ella, y ella se encontraba con él cada vez, instándolo a perderse en el éxtasis.

—Córrete para mí, bebé. Córrete para mí.

Continuando con las caricias, bajó la cabeza, tomando su pecho en la boca tanto como podía. Le apretó el pezón con la lengua, masajeándolo con movimientos circulares. Luego lo tiró con sus labios, chupándolo, hinchando el pezón, extendiéndolo hacia fuera, y luego calmándolo con sus labios. Isabella se arqueó hacia él, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba en silencio pidiendo más. No podía conseguir suficiente. Una década de hambre sensual clamaba por ser apaciguado.

—Dios, bebé. — gimió. —Me corro, ya no puedo contenerme. Se siente como el cielo.

Abrazándolo con fuerza, tomó la ola de su orgasmo, y los fuertes empujones que daba mientras gritaba, liberaron su propia avalancha de éxtasis. Este orgasmo fue diferente de los dos que había logrado antes. Habían sido amables, espontáneos, medidos, este era salvaje, profundo y absoluto. No se pudo contener, Isabella le mordió el cuello y luego echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó su nombre.

Ella se recuperó primero, como lo hacen las mujeres. Se tumbó sobre la cama con un brazo echado sobre los ojos, el pecho agitado aún por la fuerza de su clímax. Isabella se levantó, inclinándose sobre él, con ganas de decirle lo que su amor había significado para ella.

—Edward, cariño, tengo algo que decirte.

Ky no se movió.

—Te escucho, bebé. Pero no me pidas saltar de algún pequeño edificio de un solo brinco.

—Pues eres Superman. Puedo dar fe de ello.

Él se rio de sus palabras susurradas. Sabiendo lo rápido que las cosas podrían cambiar, ella tenía que contarle.

—Sólo en caso de que suceda algo, por si acaso nunca tenga la oportunidad de decir esto, quiero que sepas lo que han significado para mí este último par de días. Me has demostrado bondad, dulzura, amor y en la mayor de las medidas. Gracias, Edward. Si vivo hasta los cien años, nunca jamás te olvidaré ni lo que has hecho por mí.

Sus palabras solemnes lo impulsaron a actuar. De un solo golpe la agarró y revirtió sus posiciones.

—Hablas como si se trata de un acontecimiento de una sola vez, Isabella.

Su tono era suave, pero muy en serio.

—Este es sólo el comienzo, cariño. Tengo la intención de amarte una y otra vez, día tras día. Te quiero en mi vida. Me perteneces. ¿Lo entiendes?

Isabella acarició su rostro.

—Soy tuya durante el tiempo que me quieras. No voy a ninguna parte. Pero todavía hay cosas que tengo que decirte, si alguna vez encuentro la fuerza y el coraje. Cosas que van a ser difíciles de contar para mí y más difíciles para ti escucharlas. Cosas de las que me avergüenzo.

Edward estaba completamente alerta ahora, buscando en su rostro.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, pero sí sé que nunca podrías hacer nada malo. No eres capaz de ello. Recuerda, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, amor. No te escondas de mí. Mataría dragones por ti.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera. Lo haré pronto, lo prometo.

* * *

Durante toda la noche, yacieron en los brazos del otro. Edward se despertaba y sólo se quedaba allí viéndola dormir. Si ella se despertaba, hacía lo mismo. Isabella no se había dado cuenta de que existía tal felicidad, y Edward estaba determinado a que la felicidad que compartían fuera permanente.

— Despierta, dormilona.

La alarma había despertado a Edward a las cinco y media de la mañana. Al no tener ropa para cambiarse, necesitaba llegar a su casa, ducharse, y vestirse. De pie junto a la cama de Isabella, se puso los mismos pantalones y la camisa sin abotonar. Mirando hacia abajo a Isabella, la encontró tumbada mirándolo con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días, guapo.

Su voz sonaba ronca por el sueño. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba vestido.

—No te vas sin mí, ¿verdad?

—Ni hablar, nena. Ve a la ducha y vístete mientras voy a mi casa a hacer lo mismo. Si pones una cafetera, estaré de vuelta en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Eso me dará tiempo para alimentar a mis perros y gatos y extender un poco de heno para el ganado. Traeré un par de tazas de café. ¿Qué te parece?

La vio estirarse y no deseaba otra cosa que volver a meterse bajo las sábanas con ella y amarla sin sentido. No podía esperar a hundirse en toda esa exuberancia de nuevo. Su pene creció, cargado de necesidad sólo de pensarlo. Se levantó.

—¿Puedo tener un beso antes de que te vayas?

Una vez más, su corazón se apretó. Estaba empezando a ser un sentimiento común para él.

—Voy a ser generoso y darte dos.

Se puso de pie sobre la cama y le echó los brazos al cuello, tomando la iniciativa con los besos y subiendo su presión arterial hasta niveles críticos.

—¡Esa es la manera de empezar el día!

La abrazó con fuerza.

—Date prisa en volver. Voy a estar esperándote.

Lo dejó ir.

* * *

Desde el bosque al lado de la cabaña, Jacob Black observaba a Edward irse. Su esposa se había convertido en una pequeña zorra ahora que estaba sola. Era el momento de recuperar lo que le pertenecía. Tal vez incluso habría tiempo para enseñarle a esa perra como eran las cosas. Enseñarle a complicar su vida. Nada se sentiría mejor que hundir el puño en su cara. No había nada mejor.

Mirando a ambos lados, comenzó a entrar en el claro. Se preguntó si estaría contenta de verlo.

* * *

Edward se apresuró. No podía esperar para volver con Isabella. Fergus y Beast no lo entendían. Consideró llevar a los perros con él esta noche, pero cuatro perros y cinco gatos en esa pequeña casa de campo sería un poco demasiado. Estaba pensando en traer a Isabella de vuelta a su casa. Eso sería nuevo, algo que nunca había hecho antes. Siempre había ido a casa de la dama. No para poder estar más cómodo, sino porque así podía salir cuando estuviera listo. Con Isabella, no quería dejarla ir.

Había alimentado al ganado y al gato antes de entrar en la casa. Los planes para la llegada de la noche comenzaron a correr por su mente. Quería que fuera algo especial. Su primer sábado por la noche. Tendría que hablar con Isabella y averiguar que le gustaría hacer.

La noche anterior había sido fantástica; una cena agradable, champán y hacer el amor con ella fue la experiencia más increíble que había experimentado nunca. Edward había estado con su parte de mujeres, pero ninguna había llegado cerca de lo que había tenido con Isabella.

Esta noche, quería probar cada pulgada de ella y, a continuación, encontrar consuelo entre sus piernas. Secándose, no se sorprendió al descubrir que, una vez más, estaba grueso, duro y desesperado por estar dentro de Isabella.

Rápidamente se puso la ropa, había batido su tiempo estimado por casi veinte minutos. Isabella demostró ser un poderoso incentivo. Iba a llegar pronto, y apostaba a que a ella no le importaría.

* * *

Isabella se decidió por una falda de algodón y un top. Nada del otro mundo, pero se sentía atractiva con ella. El color verde esmeralda hacía que sus ojos y el cabello lucieran bien. Tal vez. Tenía dificultades para ser objetiva. Por lo general, no creía que se veía bien en absoluto. Sólo un poco de maquillaje de ojos, brillo de labios, y estaba lista.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, oyó a los perros aullar. Pensando que Leroy estaba de vuelta, fue a por la comida. Alimentaría a Leroy, luego a todos los demás.

— Samson. Rover. Está bien, es sólo Leroy.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigía a la puerta, no había nada allí. Qué extraño. Y los perros no se calmaban, incluso después de que les aseguró que todo estaba bien. Dio unos cuantos pasos, apartándose de la puerta.

Por un momento, sintió una siniestra gota de pánico bajar por su columna vertebral. ¿Y si…? Pero no, eso era imposible. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. ¿Y por qué le importaría a alguien? A menos que fuera Sam, tenía miedo de Sam. Jacob, a su manera perversa la había protegido de Sam.

Un escalofrío de conciencia fluía por su espina dorsal. Podía sentir los ojos clavados en su espalda. Sin embargo, no había habido nadie allí. Y si se daba la vuelta para mirar de nuevo, seguiría sin haber nadie allí. Isabella se obligó a mirar hacia atrás, hacia la puerta.

Horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Un hombre estaba allí, justo al otro lado del cristal. Un hombre grande. Con el resplandor del sol naciente, no pudo distinguir alguna característica, simplemente una forma borrosa. Por un momento, su corazón dio un salto.

¡Edward! Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre era más pequeño que Edward. ¿Qué quería de ella? Su sangre se congeló en sus venas. Cada momento de terror que alguna vez había sentido se precipitó de nuevo con toda su fuerza.

Se volvió para correr, pero sabía que, si se iba por la puerta principal, él estaría sobre ella en un momento. Su única oportunidad era esperar que los perros lo mantuvieran fuera de la casa.

Se estremeció de miedo. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. Samson y Rover fueron implacables. Le dieron el coraje para salir de la línea de vista del hombre. Vio una mano alcanzar el tirador de la puerta. Con pánico, se acordó de que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.

Con Edward allí anoche, ni siquiera se había molestado en comprobarlo. No había habido ninguna necesidad. Cuando estaba con Edward, estaba a salvo. Lástima que no estaba allí, ahora. La puerta se abrió. El intruso estaba entrando, con perros o sin perros.

Samson empujó la puerta, golpeándola con una tremenda cantidad de fuerza. Eso fue suficiente para forzar la puerta a cerrarse, y cuando se trabó, Isabella se precipitó hacia adelante y giró la cerradura. El sol le daba en los ojos, una mirada reflejándose en el cristal. No podía distinguir su cara, pero sólo una hoja de vidrio la separaba de quien esperaba fuera de la puerta. Sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era romper el vidrio y que estaría adentro. Isabella comenzó a retroceder.

Un rugido llegó a sus oídos. Era una camioneta. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Edward. Reconoció el sonido del gran motor diesel. Miró hacia la puerta principal. Cuando volvió retrocedió con la mirada, el hombre se había ido.


	8. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

Se quedó allí. Todavía. Sola. Durante catorce meses, había sido capaz de respirar. Ahora, esa respiración era superficial y dificultosa. ¿Qué debería hacer? Edward no merecía complicaciones de este tipo. Él no necesitaba estar con alguien con un pasado como el suyo. Había estado a punto de contarle sobre los abusos, pero tener un susto como éste solo le daba ganas de recoger todo y correr nuevamente. La verdad era que no quería dejar a Edward. Su mente volaba. Un ligero toque en su brazo le envió al pánico total. Se estremeció y retrocedió, agachándose, anticipando el golpe que la derribaría.

—¡Isabella! Bebé, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento. Me has asustado.

Su voz temblaba.

—Cariño, nunca, nunca te golpearía. Me cortaría la mano antes de levantarla en tu contra.

Se relajó y le permitió acercarse a ella.

—Lo sé, Edward. Lo sé.

—Puede que sea grande, cariño. Pero sólo usaría mi talla para protegerte, no para hacerte daño. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Algo te asustó? Oí los ladridos de los perros.

Los perros todavía estaban actuando extraño. Caminaban de un lado a otro frente a la puerta. No era sólo Samson; Rover estaba actuando todo macho y protector, también.

Tal vez, podría decirle parte de esto.

—Había alguien en la puerta trasera.

Edward se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta y la abrió.

—Sí, hay huellas aquí. Huellas grandes. Botas de tipo militar. Mi hermano, Anthony, lleva botas como esas. Empaca un bolso y busca a los animales, todos vosotros os quedáis conmigo esta noche. Y toma todo lo que no quieras dejar aquí, lo cargaré.

Aquellas palabras fueron música para sus oídos. A pesar de que sabía que debería repensarlo, quería estar con Edward y hacer que él se encargara de ella más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Siguió sus instrucciones. Lanzar varios tops y pantalones vaqueros en un bolso, no tomó mucho tiempo. Sus artículos de aseo eran lo siguiente. A continuación, los gatos y su comida. Los perros no fueron un problema. Siguieron fácilmente a Edward y se subieron en el asiento trasero.

—¿Puedo llevar mi caja de piedras preciosas y mis retales y mi libro de anotaciones?

Desde que había comenzado su nueva vida, el Dr. Horton le había sugerido que escribiera sobre eso. Hasta ahora, había hecho algunos avances. Cuando se había ido rápidamente, había agarrado una caja de papeles de la familia que tenían algunas fotos.

Sin embargo, no las había visto todas, simplemente había agarrado algunas de la caja original y metido toda su parafernalia con su libro de anotaciones. Tal vez, conseguiría tiempo para mirarlas cuando Edward estuviera trabajando o algo así.

—Claro. — Se inclinó y la besó. —No tienes que preocuparte. Tengo el más moderno sistema de seguridad. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

—Te creo.

Sabía que lo haría, si pudiera. Pero en realidad no sabía lo que había pasado. Afrontando los hechos, Sam estaba tan loco como su hermano, y le había prometido que la violaría si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad. Edward necesitaba saberlo. Iba a tener que ser sincera, o dejarlo solo.

Se detuvieron junto a su casa y descargaron todo. No pasaron más que unos noventa segundos para que los animales se familiarizaran. Todos eran de buen carácter y accesibles. Dejó dos cajas y su pequeña maleta junto a la puerta. Luego conectó la alarma. Pasaban semanas enteras que ni siquiera se acordaba de programarla, o para el caso cerrar la puerta. Ahora, sería diferente. Ahora tenía un tesoro que proteger. Isabella.

Más tarde, averiguaría lo que estaba pasando. ¿Tenía ella alguna idea de quién podría haber llegado a escondidas? Y, ¿por qué estaba tan asustada que se encogió ante un simple toque? Esta noche, cuando se acostará en su cama y en sus brazos lo averiguaría. Hablaría con ella después de hacer el amor.

 _—¿Qué?_

Edward se rió de sí mismo. Antes, cuando pensaba así, habría pensado en sexo. Ahora, estaba pensando en hacer el amor. ¿Cómo pasó de 'sexo' hasta 'hacer el amor'? No había sido un viaje duro.

Cuando regresaron a la camioneta, ella se deslizó tan cerca de él como pudo.

—Gracias, Edward. Eres muy bueno conmigo.

Edward le sonrió.

—De nada. Te recibo en mi casa y en mi cama esta noche. Como dije, el placer es todo mío.

* * *

No tuvieron que ir muy lejos. La iglesia Bautista donde se realizaba el Programa de Distribución de alimentos no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Edward, a unos dieciséis kilómetros. Cuando llegaron, el camión de dieciocho ruedas que traía la tienda de comestibles ya estaba allí. Orgulloso, Edward la acompañó, la presentó a una docena de damas y rápidamente le enseñó todo. Antes de que Edward saliera para ayudar a descargar el camión y ordenar la comida, la empujó a un lado y la abrazó con ternura.

—Voy a cuidar de ti. No te preocupes ni por un momento. Nunca tendrás que estar sola de nuevo, no si no lo deseas.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió a ayudar a los hombres.

Una mujer llamada Angela la tomó bajo su ala. Puso a Isabella en la última mesa detrás de un cartel que decía 'huevos' y le explicó que después de que trajeran todo el alimento a granel, los hombres traerían cajas individuales y las mujeres colocarían un artículo de cada en el interior de las cajas para hacer combinaciones por clientes.

—Soy nueva, Angela. ¿De verdad cree que debo estar a cargo del producto más frágil?

—Eres la mujer más joven aquí, hija. Debes de tener nervios y manos más firmes que las nuestras.

Isabella sonrió ante la observación. Pronto las cosas se pusieron en marcha. Cartones de huevos fueron colocados en la mesa delante de Isabella. Pero todo lo que Isabella podía ver era a Edward. Trajo varias cajas grandes y cada vez, la buscaba con la mirada y le daba una sonrisa privada. Ella sabía que estaba pensando acerca de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y esperanzadamente, lo que estarían haciendo esta noche.

Después de que trajeran toda la comida, era el momento de llenar las cajas. Cada uno de ellos tomó una caja de buen tamaño, caminaban por el pasillo y cada mujer colocaba un artículo en la caja. Era una cadena de montaje. Edward pasó por ella cuatro veces. Cada vez, se inclinaba y le susurraba algo al oído. La primera vez fue, **_"no tengo ropa interior. ¿Tú sí?"._** Isabella casi dejó caer los huevos.

La segunda vez, estaba esperando algo más ligero y gracioso. La sorprendió de nuevo. Le susurró, **_"estoy dolorido por estar dentro de ti"_**. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y el calor.

La tercera vez, temblaba cuando él se inclinó y dijo ** _, "¿Quieres que tengamos una relación en serio?"._** Eso la hizo sonreír.

La última vez, se inclinó hacia ella y en lugar de susurros, la besó con fuerza, justo en los labios, delante de Dios y de todo el mundo. Recibieron una ronda de aplausos salvajes. Isabella dejó caer los huevos. Por suerte, había más.

Isabella disfrutaba viéndolos a todos trabajar juntos. Después de que todas las cajas estuvieron llenas, los hombres ayudaron a cargarlas en los autos de los clientes, ya que muchos de ellos eran madres solteras o personas de edad avanzada.

Cuando cada caja se había ido, ayudaron a limpiar, levantando las mesas y sillas y barriendo la sala comunitaria de la iglesia de modo que estuviera lista para el próximo evento.

Edward salió afuera con los otros hombres, atendiendo el montacargas, apilando los palés, y llevándolos a la papelera de reciclaje para ser recogidos. En un momento entró corriendo de nuevo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te importa si vamos al parque un rato? Algunos de los chicos quieren jugar un partido de fútbol americano.

Se veía tan excitado como un niño pequeño.

—No, no me importa. Vamos. Me encantaría verte en acción

Lo que Edward no se dio cuenta, aun, era que no importaba dónde estuvieran; lo importante para ella era que estuvieran juntos. Además, quería mantenerse ocupada. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido esta mañana.

¿Era alguien conocido? ¿Podría ser uno de los hombres de Jacob? ¿Podría ser el mismo Sam?

En el parque, encontró una silla junto a algunas otras mujeres y se dispuso a ver el partido. Se sintió aliviada al ver que era un grupo totalmente diferente de personas. Personas más jóvenes.

El otro grupo era agradable, pero sin duda incapaz de jugar al fútbol. Edward le presentó a otra ronda de mujeres y sus maridos. Algunos de ellos tenían preciosos niños pequeños. Las mujeres hablaban. Los hombres jugaban y los niños se entretenían.

Edward sabía jugar, de hecho, era genial. Nadie tenía una oportunidad en el otro equipo, no cuando Edward tenía el balón. Isabella gritó hasta que se quedó ronca. Todo iba bien, hasta que Isabella se asomó y vio que uno de los niños pequeños se había acercado al campo. Nadie parecía haberlo notado. Isabella buscó a su madre, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Un balón había sido pasado y los hombres estaban luchando por todas partes. Isabella no pudo soportarlo; se precipitó hacia afuera para recoger al bebé.

Edward avanzaba a gran velocidad por el campo. Ese balón le pertenecía. Se volvió y miró hacia arriba, atrapándola con seguridad. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a la línea de meta. Se volvió y aceleró para mantenerse por delante del propósito de los chicos de lanzarlo al suelo. Alguien gritó algo, pero Edward estaba demasiado centrado en el juego que estaba haciendo para notarlo. De la nada, algo pequeño corrió delante de él, él se desvió y cuando lo hizo, golpeó algo más… fuerte. Edward había derribado a algunos de los hombres más grandes, y a varios de ellos los dejó en el campo sobre una camilla. Lo que había golpeado esta vez había sido de peso ligero en comparación. Oyó jadeos. Mirando a su alrededor, la vio.

Era Isabella. Yacía arrugada en el campo. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

—¡Dios, Isabella!

Corrió hacia ella.

—Oh, bebé.

Se arrodilló junto a ella. Varios otros corrieron.

—Había un niño pequeño en el campo, Edward. Esta chica estaba tratando de sacarlo del camino. ¿Quién es? ¿La conoces?

—Sí, la conozco. — respondió con dureza. —Es mía.

Edward pasó las manos por todo su cuerpo. Estaba inconsciente.

—¡Maldición!

¿Qué había hecho? Sin pensar, la agarró, la abrazó, y se dirigió a la camioneta.

—No deberías moverla, Edward. — Le advirtió alguien.

—La voy a llevar al hospital. Creo que no hay nada roto.

Alguien que trataba de echar una mano abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Edward puso a Isabella en el asiento y casi se rompió el cuello tratando de llegar al otro lado. La clínica estaba sólo a once kilómetros de distancia, pero se sentía como un centenar. Entrando en la sala de emergencia, Edward no esperó a una enfermera y una silla de ruedas. La llevó al lugar y exigió ayuda.

Por suerte, Jasper estaba de guardia.

—Edward, ¿cuál es el problema, compañero? ¿Otra serpiente?

Jasper lo dirigió a una de las salas de examen y él acostó a Isabella. Jasper estaba bromeando, pero Edward no estaba de ánimos. Hizo una mueca a su amigo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue un accidente de coche?

El médico comenzó su examen preliminar. Revisando si había huesos rotos. Escuchando su corazón. Mirando sus pupilas.

—Ella salió delante de mí mientras yo estaba jugando fútbol. La tiré al suelo. Muy fuerte.

La respiración de Edward venía a tragos.

—Bueno. Haremos una resonancia magnética y nos aseguraremos de que nada está mal. ¿Vale?

— Vale.

— ¿Por qué no vas a la sala de espera? Iré por ti cuando sepa algo.

Poco a poco, Edward se dio la vuelta y se alejó. No podía creer que había hecho algo tan estúpido. No había mirado hacia la derecha o la izquierda.

 _—¡Oh Dios!, ¿qué pasa si estaba herida gravemente?_

Se sentó allí por lo que parecieron horas. Se inclinó, con la cabeza entre las manos y esperó. Finalmente, Jasper salió con una mirada divertida en su rostro. Se dejó caer junto a Edward. Inmediatamente, Edward fue presa del pánico, esperando lo peor.

—¿Va a estar bien?

—Sí. La golpeaste bastante duro. Está todavía inconsciente, pero no veo ninguna evidencia de una conmoción cerebral. Debería salir de ello pronto. Pero tengo otra pregunta. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo esta chica? ¿Senderismo de montaña, deportes extremos, etc., o sólo es increíblemente propensa a los accidentes?

—No, ¿por qué?

Edward no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar Jasper.

—Mi evaluación muestra que ella ha tenido al menos trece huesos rotos en los últimos años. O bien ha estado haciendo algún tipo de deporte extremo, Edward... o tendría que decir que ha sido objeto de abusos. A mí me parece como si hubiera sido severamente golpeada, en repetidas ocasiones. Si Isabella estuvo casada, tendría que decir que ella era una mujer maltratada.

Edward se sentó allí, aun aturdido por las palabras del médico.

—¿Abusada? Sin embargo, ella no ha dicho una palabra...

Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando se dio cuenta que ese era el secreto de Isabella. Abuso era a lo que se había estado refiriendo. Era por lo que estaba tan nerviosa y asustadiza. Tenía todas las razones del mundo para estarlo, pero no a su alrededor. Edward nunca, nunca le haría daño.

¡Mierda! Acababa de hacerlo, pero no a propósito. ¡Maldita sea!

—Las estadísticas muestran que las mujeres más abusadas ocultan sus situaciones durante el mayor tiempo posible. Tienen miedo de ser compadecidas y/o culpadas, a veces más de lo que temen a los abusos en sí.

Edward podía sentir como las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

—Jasper, ¿trece huesos rotos? Dame más detalles.

No sabía si podía soportar oírlo, pero necesitaba saber.

—Después de los resultados de la resonancia magnética, la envié a rayos X. Su muñeca derecha se ha roto dos veces. Su muñeca izquierda una vez.

Edward podía imaginar a un monstruo descomunal agarrando a Isabella y forzando su brazo tras su espalda hasta que se rompiera.

—Continúa.

—Costillas. Vi al menos tres roturas allí. La parte superior de cada pie se ha roto, como si su pie fuera aplastado por alguien que lleva una bota pesada.

Edward hizo una mueca. Si el hijo de puta no hubiera muerto ya, él lo habría matado.

—¿Qué más?

—Dos dedos, una clavícula, el hombro derecho y su pierna izquierda por encima de la rodilla; probablemente con un bate de béisbol.

—¡Querido Dios! Jasper, ¿cómo puede ser esto? Su cuerpo es perfecto. No hay una marca en ella, ella es completamente perfecta.

—Tenía un buen médico, alguien muy competente en huesos rotos. Esto significa que fue llevada inmediatamente al hospital o a una clínica. Y porque ha habido tantos huesos rotos, tendría que suponer que el médico estaba metido en esto de alguna manera.

—¿Qué quieres decir con, "metido en esto"?

—Los médicos y hospitales se supone que deben informar de las lesiones sospechosas. Debido a la gran cantidad de lesiones de Isabella, es evidente que el que la trataba optó por no denunciar o detenerlo. El cuidador, en esta situación, miraba para otro lado.

—Había alguien a escondidas alrededor de su casa hoy.

—¿El maltratador? — Preguntó Jasper rápidamente.

—Isabella es viuda. Su marido, Jacob Black, un sheriff del oeste de Texas, está muerto. A partir de lo que ha contado de otras cosas, él era el abusador. No sé quién estaba fuera de su puerta. Tal vez, es sólo una coincidencia.

—Suena sospechoso para mí.

—¿Puedo verla?

Edward se puso de pie, decidido a no aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Sí, debe despertar pronto.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Jasper?

Edward se sentía casi impotente. Quería caminar hasta allí, recogerla y no dejarla ir nunca.

—¿Si fuera mía? La abrazaría, la amaría, y la haría hablarme, y la protegería con cada aliento de mi cuerpo.

—Hecho.

La caminata por el pasillo fue difícil para Edward. Lo que Jasper le había dicho le estaba comiendo las entrañas, como el ácido.

¡Isabella había sido abusada! ¡Torturada!

Era tan pequeña y suave y preciosa. ¿Cómo puede alguien que se llama a sí mismo hombre, herir a alguien tan frágil, especialmente alguien que había confiado en él su cuidado? ¡Trece huesos rotos! No podía comprenderlo.

Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo dándose tiempo para calmarse. No sería de ninguna ayuda para ella si perdía el control. Lo que lo volvía loco era que no había nadie a quien pudiera hacer pagar. Dios, lo que no daría por tener a ese hijo de puta a su merced durante una hora, trece huesos rotos parecerían un picnic comparado al daño que él le causaría.

Abriendo la puerta, entró para ver a su bebé. Se veía muy pequeña acostada en la cama. Su hermoso cabello oscuro se desplegaba sobre la almohada, sus pestañas oscuras en contraste con su piel pálida. Edward se acercó y cogió su pequeña mano, sosteniéndola con ternura. Le dio la vuelta a la mano, recordando que alguien había roto deliberadamente sus dedos y su muñeca.

El dolor lo atravesó. Daría cualquier cosa si pudiera llevarse cada momento de dolor que ella hubiera soportado.

¿Qué clase de hombre podía lastimar a una mujer como ésta?

Sin soltar su mano, llegó detrás de él y acercó una silla y se colocó tan cerca como pudo. Apoyando la cabeza en la cama, Edward Cullen se aferró a ella y lloró.

* * *

Isabella se esforzó por despertar. Era como si estuviera tratando de caminar a través de una niebla densa. ¿Por qué tenía mojada la mano? Trató de levantarla, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo sostenida de forma segura. Al abrir los ojos, lo vio. Él no la había dejado.

—Edward. Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí.

Poniéndose de pie, Edward se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos.

—¿Y dónde más podría estar?

Hizo llover besos por toda su cara. Ella lo abrazó y lo besó.

—Siento haberme puesto en tu camino. He arruinado el partido de fútbol y aquí estás perdiendo el tiempo en el hospital.

—¿Tú lo lamentas? Bebé, me gustaría no haberte lastimado. Dios, cuando te vi allí tendida, casi pierdo la cabeza.

La ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, así él podía sentarse y abrazarla.

—Está bien Edward; sé que no querías hacerme daño.

Le tomó la cara en las manos, con ternura tocó sus labios.

—Quiero ir a casa. Contigo.

Se aferró a él, con fuerza, dijo lentamente.

—Edward, es hora de que te diga la parte más fea de mi pasado. Se está volviendo una carga demasiado grande para llevar.

—Lo sé, bebé. —trazó suavemente el pulgar por la mejilla.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

—Jasper me dijo lo que encontró en los rayos X y en la resonancia magnética. Me habló de los trece huesos rotos. — Edward habló en voz baja.

Isabella se retiró de su abrazo, su rostro encendido por la emoción.

—No quiero que sepas esa parte.

—¿Por qué, amor? No escondas nada de mí, ¿por favor?

—Edward, estoy tan avergonzada.

Se aferró a la ropa de cama, abriendo y cerrando su puño.

—No tienes ninguna razón para avergonzarte. No fue culpa tuya. Era Jacob, ¿verdad? Era tu marido el que abusaba de ti.

Edward casi se atragantó con las palabras.

—Sí. Era Jacob. Casi desde el principio sabía que las cosas no eran normales. Estuve segura de eso cuando no quiso tocarme en nuestra noche de bodas.

 _Idiota_ , pensó Edward. Le frotó la espalda con suavidad.

—Te amé ayer por la noche, Isabella. El regalo de tu virginidad fue precioso para mí.

—Edward, he pensado en eso. Hay lados positivos. Si no hubiera sido por el abuso de Jacob, nunca habría escapado y nunca te habría conocido. Pero, como te decía, Jacob comenzó a abusar de mí casi desde el principio. Golpeándome, hiriéndome con la forma en que me hablaba. Por lo general, no me hacía suficiente daño como para enviarme a la sala de emergencias. Los huesos rotos eran para ocasiones especiales.

—Bebé, lo siento mucho.

Trató de consolarla, pero ella siguió adelante con su historia.

—Traté de irme, Edward. Lo intenté una y otra vez. Pero Jacob tenía una red. El juez del condado era su hermano, el fiscal era su primo y tenía compinches en todas partes, abogados, policías de tráfico, médicos de la sala de emergencia. Cada vez que trataba de escapar, me rompía un hueso.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. A ciegas, se volvió y buscó el calor de su cuerpo.

—Nadie te va a tocar de nuevo. No los dejaré. Te lo prometo.

—¿Me llevas ya a casa?


	9. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7_**

— Me siento bien, Edward. No tienes que atenderme.

Isabella trató de levantarse del sofá, pero Edward la sujetó, juguetonamente. Durante dos días, eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo.

—Tienes que cuidarte. Atenderte me hace feliz.

Como se retorcía, le hizo cosquillas suavemente.

—Dime lo que quieres y yo te lo daré.

Dejó de moverse.

—Bueno. Me siento muy bien y estoy cansada de estar acostada aquí sin hacer nada. Por favor, déjame salir y muéstrame tu taller de sillas de montar. Después, quiero que me hagas el amor. ¿Harías eso por mí?

Cerrando los ojos, brevemente, envió una oración de gracias al cielo. Ella quería hacer el amor con él.

—Oh, bebé. Puedo hacer eso.

La echó en sus brazos tan rápido que le quitó el aliento.

—¿Estás segura de que lo deseas?

—Sí. Quiero ver donde haces tus sillas de montar y cinturones.

—Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando, bebé. ¿Segura que quieres hacer el amor?

Abrió la puerta del pequeño estudio. El olor a cuero y aceites era rico y aromático. Estaba oscuro y caliente en la habitación, perfecto para un interludio romántico.

—Mi amor…— comenzó ella, capturando su atención —…nada me haría más feliz o haría que me sintiera mejor que tenerte enterrado profundamente dentro de mí.

Sin romper su mirada, la condujo hacia una silla de montar sentándola en una posición y altura justa para ayudarles en su vida sexual.

—Dios, me excitas hasta el infierno. ¿Me ayudarías a cumplir una de mis fantasías?

—Con mucho gusto, siempre y cuando eso signifique tocar tu cuerpo, estoy en el juego.

—Mi cuerpo está a su disposición veinticuatro-siete, nena. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar.

Edward la miraba con tanto calor que ella juró que podía ver bailar humo entre ellos. Audazmente, se acercó a él y colocó la palma de su mano sobre la gruesa cresta de su pene.

—Entonces, ¿esto está permitido? ¿Te puedo tocar así?

Hizo más que tocar; dobló la mano alrededor de él y lo apretó a través de sus pantalones. Aspiró aire por la nariz.

—Sí, si yo puedo tocarte, así.

Reflejó su movimiento, ajustando la palma sobre el monte de Venus, deslizando los dedos entre sus piernas y levantándolas. Su falda era delgada y no demostró ninguna barrera para su sensual asalto. Observó a Isabella cerrar los ojos mientras flechas de placer la atravesaban.

—Desnúdate para mí, Isabella. Y yo me desnudaré para ti.

Comenzó sacándose la camisa de los pantalones y quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines. Ella le respondió del mismo modo, salió de sus zapatos y bajó la cremallera de su falda.

—¿Quieres que me quite todo, Edward?

No estaba siendo tímida, era solo que años de incertidumbre e inseguridad habían pasado factura.

—Por favor, bebé.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tierna y accedió. A medida que bajaba su falda y tiraba del top por encima de su cabeza, él se quedó inmóvil, paralizado por su belleza.

Cuando ella estuvo completamente desnuda, vio que había ganado la carrera y gentilmente lo ayudó.

—Eres magnífico, Edward.

Después de empujar la camisa por sus hombros, pasó sus dedos a través de la fina capa de vello que cubría sus pectorales, lo que le hizo temblar de necesidad.

— Estoy lista.

—¿Lista?

No podía pensar con claridad.

—Dijiste que, si estaba mojada, significaba que estaba lista para ti. Entonces estoy lista.

Brevemente, cerró los ojos y dio gracias al cielo por esta hermosa mujer.

—Oh, bebé. Estoy más allá de estar listo. Ahora, acerca de mi fantasía, deja que te enseñe lo que he estado soñando durante años. Cada vez que termino una silla de montar y la veo aquí, me gusta imaginar a una hermosa mujer acostada a través de ella, así.

Lo dejó acomodarla encima de la silla, su trasero desnudo en el aire, sus pechos llenos colgando por el otro lado.

—Dios omnipotente. Espero poder durar el tiempo suficiente para estar dentro de ti.

Mientras hablaba, se enfundaba rápidamente la protección.

—Isabella, me gustaría tener una cámara. No tienes idea de lo absolutamente pecaminosa que te ves.

—Me siento pecadora y desenfrenada. Por favor, Edward. Móntame.

Isabella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. El lenguaje explícito lo encendía. Y eso hizo, montarla. Ella empujó su trasero en el aire, igual que una yegua en celo. Edward la cubrió desde atrás, usando sus piernas para separar las de ella aún más.

—¿Estás segura de que estás lista para mí, bebé? —Le preguntó mientras metía un dedo en sus pliegues, sólo para asegurarse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Ante su aceptación sin aliento, él se dejó ir y se sumergió en ella. Ella arqueó la espalda y gritó de alegría. Preparándose para el largo recorrido, se inclinó hacia delante, tomó un pecho en cada mano, y empezó a montarla.

—Oh, sí. — gemía Isabella, amando la sensación de ser tomada tan a fondo.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus pechos cubiertos por sus grandes manos ásperas y casi se desmaya ante la vista. Él frotaba, masajeaba, y pellizcaba sus pezones, todo diseñado para alimentar el frenesí de su calor.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, nena? ¿Se siente bien?

Sin esperar una respuesta, la cubrió y la mordió en el hombro, al lado del cuello.

—¡Sí! — Gritó ella, empujando hacia atrás con fuerza, tratando de tomar tanto de él como fuera posible dentro de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, moviendo su pelo al viento. Nunca se había sentido tan liberada o tan libre. Edward le había devuelto su autoestima y su confianza en sí misma como mujer. Así que buscaba darle a él todo lo que podía a cambio.

— Oh, Edward. Me llenas tan bien. No pares por favor, no pares.

Podía sentir la cabeza de su inmenso pene presionando contra su vientre, cada golpe frotaba contra su esponjoso punto G, inflamando aún más el éxtasis. Gemidos de placer se le escapaban; era lo único que podía hacer para no gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Tal vez se debía a que había sido bendecido lo suficiente como para haber tenido tres orgasmos en los últimos dos días, o tal vez eran sólo las circunstancias, pero Edward estaba más grande y más fuerte de lo que jamás podía recordar haber estado y sentía que podía seguir toda la noche. Comenzó a empujar; lento, deliberadamente, empalando a Isabella una y otra vez. Ella arqueó su torso, empujando sus pechos contra sus palmas y gimiendo de puro placer, sin adulterar.

—Eres mía, Isabella. Me perteneces. — gritó al aire como una bendición.

Ante la declaración de propiedad de Edward, el orgasmo de Isabella parecía hacerla salir volando. Ola tras ola la golpeó, haciendo que su cuerpo corcoveara contra él. Edward sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba con los espasmos y la abrazó con fuerza hasta que dejó de temblar. Moviendo las manos desde sus pechos hasta su cintura, la levantó en brazos y la atrajo hacia su agotado cuerpo. Poniéndola sobre sus pies, gentilmente le dio la vuelta, dejándola sentarse de costado y entró en ella desde la parte delantera.

—Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, bebé, quiero más.

Isabella hizo lo que le pidió, tirando de él más cerca, sus talones clavándose en sus caderas.

—No debo tener miedo, nunca más. Nunca me harías daño, ¿verdad?

—Nunca.

—¿Estás aquí conmigo?

Edward casi no podía hablar, pero sabía que ella necesitaba escuchar esto.

—Si bebe. Sigo aquí.

—No estoy gorda o soy fea.

—Eres perfecta.

Lo que ella era… es amada. No lo había dicho todavía, pero era cierto. La amaba con cada fibra de su ser. A medida que Edward se empujaba en ella, Isabella hacía cosas increíbles con su cuerpo para darle placer. Utilizaba las paredes internas de la vagina para acariciarlo y exprimirlo.

Sus esfuerzos no pasaron desapercibidos, fueron apreciados.

—Maldita sea, cariño. ¡Eres una delicia para amar!

Inclinándose, chupó un pezón en su boca. Cuando lo hizo, catapultó a Isabella a otro orgasmo y esta vez sus gemidos de placer y pequeñas convulsiones provocaron el clímax de Edward.

Golpeando profundamente dentro de ella, su semilla latió fuera de su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón. Se aferraron el uno al otro, intercambiando besos, susurrándose palabras cariñosas.

Ninguno de los dos notó que el condón se había roto.

* * *

—Eres un maestro artesano, Edward. Nunca he visto un trabajo más hermoso.

Isabella hablaba con asombro mientras examinaba el fabuloso tallado en la silla de montar que, el día anterior, había dado una base para su pasión. Su visita al taller de sillas de montar había sido interrumpida el día anterior, cuando un cliente casi les había sorprendido. Avergonzada, Isabella se había retirado a la casa mientras Edward se había ocupado de los negocios. Esta fue la primera oportunidad que tuvieron para reanudar la gira.

—Gracias, cariño.

Llevó afuera otras piezas para compartir con ella y todas la impresionaron igualmente. Caminó lentamente alrededor del estudio y su área de trabajo, absorbiendo la sensación de su dominio. Una caja de tiras de cuero en el suelo le llamó la atención. Eran largas, algunas hasta de treinta centímetros, y estrechas.

—¿Puedo? — le preguntó antes de recoger la caja.

—Claro, nena, son sólo retazos.

La vio levantarlos y examinarlos.

—¿Tienes planes para estos?

Su mente daba vueltas con posibilidades.

—Sólo el cubo de la basura.

— ¿Puedo comprártelos?

Lo miró expectante. Atrayéndola hacia él, Edward se sentó en un taburete y la sentó en su regazo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y el dinero, dulzura?

Tocó la pieza de cuero que ella tenía en la mano.

—Te dije que éstos están destinados al basurero. ¿De verdad crees que tomaría tu dinero?

—Te debo tanto, ya, Edward. No puedo simplemente seguir tomando. He estado en la sala de emergencias dos veces. No me vas a enseñar las facturas, pero estoy segura de que te debo miles de dólares. Además de eso, nos has dejado pasar contigo mucho más tiempo de lo que pretendía. Eres demasiado bueno para mí.

Hablar de dinero la hacía sentir incómoda, pero sabía que era necesario. Había pasado años a merced de un hombre que contaba cada centavo, no sabía de qué otra manera actuar.

—Vamos a pensar en esto.

La voz de Edward era infinitamente tierna.

—Tu primera visita al hospital fue porque atrajiste a una feroz serpiente de cascabel lejos de mí, y terminaste siendo mordida, salvándome. La segunda visita a la sala de emergencia era necesaria porque corrí sobre ti como una máquina quitanieves. En cuanto a ti estando aquí y ahora, me haces feliz. ¿Estás comenzando a hacerte una idea? Soy responsable de esas deudas. Mírame.

Ella obedeció.

—Quiero ser responsable, Isabella. Quiero ser responsable de ti.

Isabella secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Nunca nadie le había mostrado antes tanta consideración.

—¿Así que puedo quedarme con esto?

Levantó las largas tiras de cuero.

—Sí, puedes. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?

— Espera aquí. Te voy a mostrar.

Saltó de su regazo y salió corriendo de la habitación. En un momento estaba de vuelta con su caja de suministros de joyería.

—¿Planeas trabajar aquí por un rato?

—Tengo cosas que debo hacer. Sin embargo, mi prioridad es pasar tiempo contigo, amor.

—Vamos a hacer ambas cosas. Tú trabaja en lo que necesites, y yo encontraré un lugar y veré lo que puedo hacer con las tiras de cuero. ¿De acuerdo?

La vio dirigirse a la esquina y tumbarse en el suelo.

—Bella, no tienes que sentarse en el suelo.

Ella le dio su mejor sonrisa, le gustaba la forma en que acortaba su nombre; sonaba tan familiar.

—Hago mis mejores trabajos en el suelo.

—Voy a tener que recordar eso.

¡Maldita sea! Su pene estaba tomando su inocente comentario como una invitación privada.

Al principio, pensó que tenerla en el taller de talabartería resultaría ser una gran distracción. En contra de su suposición, ambos encontraron su ritmo y el tiempo pasó volando. Edward acababa de fijar el último concho de plata a un cinturón cuando sintió su suave y cálido cuerpo ceñirse a su espalda. Se inclinó hacia ella, disfrutando del contacto. Una ligera presión en el pecho le hizo consciente de que estaba abrochando algo alrededor de su cuello.

Mirando hacia abajo, vio un cordón trenzado intrincadamente ligado con pequeñas secciones de cadena de plata.

Colgando de ella había un pequeño Ave Fénix, o ave del trueno, formado con exquisito detalle.

—Mira esto. Puedo ver cada pluma. Bella, ¿tú hiciste esto? ¿Justo ahora?

—El Ave Fénix no. Lo tallé la semana pasada.

Él hizo girar su asiento para mirarla.

—La plata se ve muy bien en tu piel, ¿no es así?

Edward examinó el acabado. Había degradado el cuero en partes aún más pequeñas, y luego cuidadosamente lo entretejió con la plata.

—Isabella, no tenía idea de que podías hacer algo así. Tienes gran talento.

—Quiero ver cómo se ve al lado de tu piel.

El aliento de Bella estaba saliendo en pequeños jadeos acalorados, mientras lo miraba a la cara esperando su permiso. Lo que vio fue el deseo más absoluto.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Poco a poco, empezó a soltar los botones, uno por uno, hasta que su camisa quedó abierta y el Ave Fénix se enclavaba en el vello de su pecho, igual que sus pezones marrones y planos.

—Eres muy atractivo, Edward.

Antes de que él tomara su siguiente respiración, Bella saboreó un pezón y frotó el otro en pequeños círculos concéntricos. Cuando él empezó a empujar su cabeza hacia arriba para un beso, ella hizo un poco de ruido para disuadirlo. Estaba decidida, este era su turno.

Edward apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador detrás de él y la dejó jugar. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que su excitación se acumulara.

Nunca en sus sueños más salvajes había alguna vez imaginado encontrar a alguien tan totalmente adecuada para él como lo era Isabella.

Ella continuó la exploración de su pecho y comenzó otra expedición más al sur, masajeando su creciente longitud a través de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Bebé, bebé, me vas a hacer explotar. ¿Por qué no llevar esto al dormitorio?

Isabella no requirió de mucha persuasión. Permitió que la condujera a la puerta y de vuelta a la casa. Los perros estaban saltando alrededor y los gatitos tenían juegos de guerra en el porche, pero Edward y Bella sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

Una vez en su habitación, la empujó suavemente hacia atrás en la cama.

— Has tenido tu diversión, ahora tendré la mía.

Con rápidos movimientos, rasgó la ropa de su cuerpo. Lo había preparado tanto, que pensaba que iba a estallar. Hasta ahora, había sido así cada vez. Estaba decidido, esta vez iba a ser diferente, esta vez no iba a perder el control. Sí.

Isabella estaba temblando. Ella se deslizó hacia atrás, dando cabida a su gran cuerpo. Sin embargo, Edward tenía otras ideas. Tomándola detrás de las rodillas, tiró de ella hacia adelante, hasta que su trasero estaba en el mismo borde. Hundiendo sus rodillas, Edward se dispuso a dejar sin aliento a Isabella.

—Oh, Edward, no. Yo nunca…

—Silencio, bebé. — susurró cuando empezó a mordisquear la carne sedosa, y suave de su muslo. —He querido hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi, pero me tenías tan jodidamente excitado que no podía dejar de sumergirme en lo más profundo de ti. Esto podría matarme, pero moriría feliz.

Con la lengua y los labios, Edward comenzó un tentador viaje hacia el tembloroso sexo de Isabella.

—Eres tan hermosa. No puedo esperar a probarte.

Bella estaba hipnotizada. Se levantó sobre sus brazos con hambre de ver el espectáculo glorioso de Edward amándola. Y, Dios, era un espectáculo digno de contemplar. Él se sentía como en casa entre sus piernas, su hermoso cabello castaño contrasta fuertemente con la piel blanca de sus muslos que mantenía abiertos con sus robustas y fuertes manos.

Con la lengua y los dientes, le daba placer. Nunca había sentido algo tan alucinante en su vida. Suave como la seda, tiernos besos y delicados barridos de su lengua, todo combinado para llevarla lentamente a la locura.

Cuando empujó su lengua dentro de lo profundo de ella, se derrumbó, incapaz de sostener la cabeza por más tiempo. Las sensaciones que estaba tratando de procesar eran indescriptibles. Que Edward hiciera algo tan desinteresado por ella estaba más allá de su imaginación.

A medida que la tensión se acumulada en ella, empujaba hacia atrás con los hombros y levantaba las caderas, sus gemidos y sus gritos de placer llenaban el aire. La tensión aumentó, hasta que su mundo explotó, y llamó a su amado.

—Edward, Edward, ven aquí bebé. Te necesito tanto.

Él vaciló sólo un momento, revistiéndose a sí mismo con un condón, y luego fundió su boca a la de ella y dejó que su pene encontrara su objetivo como un misil guiado por el calor.

—¡Ahhh! — jadeó Isabella en alivio absoluto.

Edward se empujó en ella una y otra vez. Estaba tan más allá de excitado, que tendrían que crear un nuevo nombre para esto. Tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas, entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza, y las mantuvo por encima de su cabeza.

Sus pechos temblaban y balanceaban con el movimiento de sus cuerpos mientras empujaba en ella una y otra vez. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Molía con un movimiento circular.

Isabella se sentía muy conectada a él. Hizo todo lo que pudo para no gritar su amor por él, era que no quería decirlo la primera vez o hacer su primera declaración en el calor de la pasión. Esto era demasiado importante.

Ver a Edward Cullen tomando su placer entre sus muslos era el espectáculo más erótico que Isabella podría imaginar. Estaba totalmente cautivada por su rostro, las flexiones de los músculos de su pecho y la ondulación de sus abdominales parecían estar pidiendo ser lamidos. Después del excitante orgasmo, Isabella no estaba segura de poder mantener su cordura para otro. El orgasmo en cuestión fue en aumento y moviéndose rápido.

—Tengo que abrazarte fuerte, Edward. Necesito correrme, bebé.

Ante su dulce petición, Edward se dejó caer encima de ella, deseoso de satisfacer todas sus necesidades. A medida que se apretaba alrededor de él, el agarre de Edward sobre su control empezó a disiparse.

—Oh, mi amor. Prefiero estar dentro de ti que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. No puedo aguantar, bebé. Sólo se siente demasiado bueno.

—Córrete conmigo, Edward. Córrete conmigo.

Isabella levantó las caderas, rodeándolo, tratando de empujarlo por el borde sensual. Al hacerlo, se deslizó ella también.

A medida que comenzaron sus convulsiones, Edward se permitió irse. Isabella se fue con él. Fue absolutamente delicioso. Empujó con fuerza; una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y luego bramaron su satisfacción con una voz que estremeció el corazón de Bella.

* * *

—Puedes poner tus cosas en un cajón, corazón.

Edward observaba a Isabella doblar cuidadosamente y guardar la ropa interior limpia que acababa de tomar de la secadora y luego deslizar la maleta de nuevo bajo la cama.

—Esto está muy bien, no me importa.

Isabella estaba determinada a no hacer suposiciones, y a no ponerse en el camino de Edward. El hecho de que él estuviera permitiendo que ella y los animales se quedaran con él por un tiempo era más de lo necesario. El problema era, Isabella admitió, que se sentía tan bien. Estar con Edward, se sentía como en casa.

—¿Te gustaría ver una foto mía de bebé? — Preguntó sacando la caja que contenía sus preciosas posesiones.

Edward se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Claro, quiero verte.

Isabella excavó en la caja y sacó un viejo álbum andrajoso. Abriéndolo, se lo entregó.

—Ah, Bella. Eras demasiado linda. Mírate, esos largos rizos, las mejillas regordetas, y los hoyuelos, ¡eras una muñeca absoluta!

Mientras él miraba las fotos de su infancia, todo en lo que Isabella podía pensar era en una niña con su pelo y sus ojos verde jade o un niño pequeño con un mentón obstinado como Edward y hoyuelos.

—Y a medida que pasan las páginas, veo a una linda niña crecer como una mujer seductora y magnífica.

—¿Qué demonios? Nunca he visto esto antes. ¿De dónde salió? —Preguntó Isabella.

Mientras sacó un libro de contabilidad azul de la parte posterior del álbum de fotos. Rápidamente lo hojeó.

—Oh mi señor. Edward, mira esto.

Él se lo quitó y se puso a leer, después de un tiempo se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono.

—¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

Isabella sentía punzadas de pánico en su conciencia.

—Lo he ojeado, pero es evidente que esto es el diario de alguien. Más que eso, se trata de un libro de registro de transacciones de drogas. Hay fechas, nombres, lugares, todo. — Miró a la cubierta interior. — Jacob Black, tu marido.

Por alguna razón, que Edward identificara rápidamente a Jacob como su marido, la hería. No le gustaba pensar en él de esa manera. Él nunca había sido un marido con ella. Quería a Edward por marido, y eso nunca podría suceder.

—Yo no sabía nada de esto, Edward, lo juro.

La inquietud llenó a Isabella. ¿Qué pasaba si Edward pensaba que estaba involucrada?

—Pero, si esto es cierto, el secretismo, las llamadas telefónicas, las visitas nocturnas, todo ello tenía sentido. Alguien sabe que tengo este libro y lo quiere de vuelta.

—Me temo que tienes razón, y sé que no tienes nada que ver con esto, bebé. Tienes los huesos rotos para probarlo.

Edward marcó un número de marcación rápida.

—Voy a llamar a mi hermano. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Habló en voz baja al teléfono, y luego se sentó junto a Isabella con el libro.

—Anthony estará aquí en unos pocos minutos.

Sostuvo su mano, pero se fue de nuevo al principio del libro y empezó a leer. Isabella se sentó junto a él en silencio, su cabeza dando vueltas.

—Maldita sea, bebé.

—¿Qué encontraste? —Odiaba a preguntar.

—Ese idiota con el que estabas casada, no sólo anotaba cada transacción de drogas, anotó cada vez que te golpeó, y dónde.

El pecho de Edward se tensó mientras leía las diabólicas notas.

—No tenía ni idea, Bella. ¡Esto era casi todos los putos días! ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Isabella se puso de rodillas en el sofá y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Yo vivía en mi cabeza, fingiendo que estaba en otra parte. Me imaginaba que tenía una familia, un marido que me quería.

Fue una apertura perfecta para que Edward le dijera que la quería. Isabella contuvo la respiración.

Pero él no lo hizo.

Tomó su rostro, sus pulgares capturando la humedad brillando en sus pestañas.

—¿Qué pasa con el dolor?

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de decepción, Isabella explicó.

—No fue tan malo. Vivía en Aleve y mantenía una gran cantidad de hielo a mano. Peor que el dolor era la soledad, Jacob no me dejaba salir de casa muy a menudo. No quería correr el riesgo de que la gente viera las contusiones o los yesos.

Arrastrándose sobre su regazo, Isabella trató de consolarle.

—Todo ha acabado, Edward. Jacob ha muerto, y con este libro, el resto de la basura se puede limpiar.

Isabella se dijo a sí misma que no importaba si él no dijo **_'Te amo'_**. Ella lo amaba lo suficiente para los dos.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Edward bajó a Isabella de su regazo y la besó en la sien.

—Ese debe ser mi hermano.

Isabella se deslizó hacia la misma esquina del sofá. Conocer nuevas personas la ponía nerviosa. Unos momentos después, Edward entró con un hombre, que, en un primer momento, parecía ser un reflejo de él. Un Edward era lo suficientemente impresionante, pero dos… era casi abrumador.

— Bella, éste es mi hermano, Anthony. Anthony, te presento a Isabella Swan.

Anthony Culle se acercó a ella, e Isabella se levantó para aceptar la mano tendida.

—Hola, Bella. Me gusta tu nombre, te sienta bien.

Sus ojos la recorrieron, no insultantes, y definitivamente con agrado. Edward notó el flagrante interés de su hermano en su mujer. No le gustaba eso. De ningún modo. No dijo nada. Isabella sabía cómo se sentía, y confiaba en ella. Implícitamente.

—Gracias, Anthony. Agradezco que hayas venido tan rápido.

Se volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Edward eligió sentarse a su lado, frotando su hombro y reordenando su pelo.

Anthony se sentó frente a ellos en una silla cómoda. Observó a la pareja delante de él durante unos momentos, sin hablar. A continuación, encontrando la mirada de su hermano, sonrió.

—Ed, ¿dónde has estado escondiendo a Isabella? ¿Es esta la chica que te salvó de la serpiente?

Edward sabía que su hermano estaba pensando en su tonta apuesta. Si decía algo, Edward lo ahorcaría alegremente.

Isabella agachó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada, mientras que Edward elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Sí, ella ha estado viviendo en la cabaña, justo al lado, durante unos tres meses. Y sí, me salvó de una desagradable mordedura de serpiente de cascabel.

—Y tú fuiste mordida. — Anthony se sorprendió. —La mayoría de las chicas sienten un pavor absoluto por las serpientes. Estoy impresionado.

—No me gustan especialmente las serpientes, pero por lo general tengo más miedo de los hombres que de los reptiles.

Anthony la miró con una expresión pensativa, como si comprendiera más de lo que le estaba diciendo. Edward entregó a Anthony el libro azul, explicando:

—Este es el diario del que te hablaba. Jacob Black, difunto marido de Isabella, era Sheriff cerca del Parque Nacional Big Bend. No estaba solamente traficando con drogas; era un abusador. Jacob abusó gravemente de Isabella, y en repetidas ocasiones.

—Eso es duro. Lo siento, Isabella. Ninguna mujer debería tener que pasar por eso.

Anthony la miró tan directamente y con simpatía que Edward puso una mano en la rodilla de Isabella y le frotó la pierna de manera obviamente posesiva. Anthony tomó nota y miró a su gemelo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, hermano?

Edward no le respondió directamente. En lugar de ello, continuó marcando a Isabella con su toque. Deliberadamente ignoró la observación mordaz de su hermano, continuando con su explicación.

—Creo que Black y sus compañeros utilizaban la zona del desierto para cultivar marihuana. También parece que estaban involucrados en algún negocio de tráfico de drogas, cortesía de un cartel mexicano. Mala cosa. Hay nombres, fechas, cantidades, montos en dólares, todo lo que necesitas para conseguir órdenes de registro y entrar y detener a una banda de narcotráfico bien establecida.

—No vas a creer esto, pero me acabas de entregar los medios para resolver uno de mis casos. He estado trabajando en tratar de encontrar alguna evidencia para atar a este grupo de chicos al cártel del Soldado.

Golpeó el libro en su rodilla.

—Isabella, ¿cómo murió tu marido?

Anthony cogió una pluma y comenzó a tomar notas.

—Le dispararon tratando de traer a un sospechoso en un robo. El hombre llevó a Jacob hasta el río y se escapó en un barco. Jacob fue tras él y terminaron intercambiando fuego, Jacob murió. Sin embargo, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.

Ante esta revelación, Edward pareció sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Alguna vez denunciaste el abuso a alguien?

Anthony hablaba tan impasible que Edward sintió a Isabella estremecerse ante la dura realidad. Ella era una mujer maltratada, víctima de abuso doméstico.

—Lo intenté, pero la mayoría de las personas anotadas en el libro servían en posiciones de autoridad. Si me escapaba, el comisario o la patrulla de caminos me llevaba a casa. Si trataba de contarles acerca de lo que Jacob estaba haciéndome, pretendían escuchar, pretendieron ser comprensivos. Sin embargo, ningún informe se presentó alguna vez. Jamás se tomó ninguna acción. El fiscal de distrito era su primo; el juez del condado era su hermano. Y más y más.

Edward la tomó de la mano, tratando de transferirle parte de su fuerza.

—¿Fue tu marido sexualmente abusivo?

Edward se molestó con la pregunta que su hermano planteó a Isabella. Pero Isabella parecía tomarlo con calma

—Nunca tuve relaciones sexuales con Jacob.

Isabella habló con frialdad.

—Creo que el término que describe mejor su estado sería un sádico. La única manera de que podía encontrar la liberación sexual era causando dolor a otro ser humano. A mí. Él me desnudaba, me humillaba y me golpeaba, entonces... eh... veía por sus propias necesidades sexuales. Sus órganos sexuales estaban dañados. Creo que fue por las enormes dosis de esteroides, que tienen mucho que ver en explicar su genio y los cambios de ánimo de todos los hombres involucrados. Todos ellos eran musculosos y furiosos.

Edward sabía que esta conversación avergonzaba a Isabella, y deseaba poder ahorrarle las preguntas, pero no podía, no si iban a llegar al fondo de este lío.

Anthony pensó un momento y luego miró a Isabella y anunció.

—Si nunca has tenido relaciones sexuales con Jacob Black, Isabella, significa que tu matrimonio nunca se consumó. Él nunca fue realmente tu marido.


	10. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8_**

Ante la afirmación de Anthony de que Black no era el marido de Isabella, Edward dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Me gusta el sonido de eso.

—Isabella, quiero que anotes todo lo que recuerdes sobre Jacob y cualquier actividad sospechosa. Acerca de cualquiera de sus amigos o secuaces y lo que podrías haber visto u oído por casualidad.

Anthony se puso de pie frente a Edward.

—Quiero aprovechar esto, comprobaré algunos nombres y fechas a través del ordenador y te haré saber lo que encuentre.

Inclinó el sombrero ante Isabella y sonrió.

—Fue un placer conocerte. Me alegro de que Edward te encontrara. Francamente, nunca lo había visto así.

Dio a su hermano una mirada divertida.

—¿Quieres acompañarme afuera, hermano?

—Claro.

Se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Vuelvo en seguida, cariño.

Edward siguió a su hermano afuera hasta la amplia terraza frente a su casa. Se pararon, mirando en la distancia al rebaño de ganado _Beefmaster_ que se alimentaba alegremente en el pasto.

—Ella es preciosa, Edward.

Anthony lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, lo es.

—Esto es importante para ti, ¿verdad?

—Es importante para mí, Anthony.

—Bueno, entonces, es importante para mí, también.

Nada más había que decir.

Cuando regresó a dónde estaba Isabella, ella estaba ocupada en la cocina preparando algo rápido para comer.

—Me encanta verte en mi cocina. ¿Qué encontraste para preparar? Estoy hambriento.

Se puso detrás de ella y la besó con dulzura en el cuello.

—¿Cómo suena una Lasaña?

—Celestial. Voy a cuidar de los animales mientras terminas. Entonces podemos ir a la cama. Ha sido un día infernalmente largo y te deseo tanto que no puedo ver bien.

Dándole una sonrisa radiante, le aseguró,

—Me daré prisa.

* * *

Edward se situó en la puerta de la habitación y la miró. Ella lo estaba esperando. Después de comer, se le había ocurrido ducharse mientras él había cerrado todo y ajustado la alarma. Había vuelto a su casa todos los días, pero no había habido más huellas o cualquier signo de alteración. Probablemente era seguro para ella para ir a casa, pero eso no era lo que quería. Él la quería aquí. En su cama.

La luz de la luna jugaba en su hermoso rostro, filtrándose a través de las cortinas moviéndose suavemente con la brisa de la tarde. Estaba desnuda. En su cama. Se acercó a ella, quitándose la ropa mientras lo hacía.

—Tú en mi cama, sin duda es la imagen más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Apoyó una rodilla en el colchón, disfrutando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—La noche antes del incidente de la serpiente, recuerdo estar de pie en esta ventana deseando tener a alguien con quien estar. Soñé con conseguir en mi cama a alguien que me quisiera tanto como yo la quisiera; una mujer que me diera la bienvenida, sin condiciones. Mírate, Isabella. Eres un sueño hecho realidad.

Ante sus palabras, ella abrió los brazos y los muslos, dándole la bienvenida a casa.

—Date la vuelta, amor. Quiero hacer cucharita.

Su petición fue recibida con sorpresa.

—Edward, quiero...— comenzó a protestar Isabella.

—Paciencia, amor.

Ella siguió sus instrucciones.

—Te voy a enseñar lo que puedo hacer desde este ángulo.

Con impaciencia, ella le permitió que la posicionara hasta encontrarse dentro del círculo de sus brazos, su espalda contra su pecho.

—Ves, de esta manera, puedo besar tu cuello.

Sus labios enviaron escalofríos corriendo sobre su piel mientras acariciaba su suave hombro.

—Una mano puede envolver y jugar con uno de tus increíbles pechos. — sopló las palabras en su oído, mientras acariciaba y tiraba de la punta sensible y fruncida. —Mientras tanto, esta otra mano puede tener el mejor momento en el tesoro entre tus piernas.

Comenzó un asalto triple a sus sentidos.

—Métela Edward, por favor, métela.

Empujó contra su ingle con sus caderas. Edward se rió de sus palabras. Cogió una de sus piernas, ligeramente, para facilitar su camino al paraíso. Empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, metiendo su eje hasta su calor.

—Oh, sí, bebé. — gimió Isabella en éxtasis. —Edward, eres tan bueno. Tan grande.

Lo tocaba por todas partes a las que pudiera llegar, frotando el vello de su muslo; luego tocando su cara. Cuando sus dedos llegaron cerca de su boca, Edward capturó uno entre los labios y lo chupó.

Isabella se desvaneció y un orgasmo la golpeó con una intensidad que le sacudió hasta la médula.

—Esa es mi bebé. Oh Bella, ¡eres tan caliente! — le habló Edward amorosamente mientras ella llegaba al clímax. —Me exprimes tan bien, amor. Te deseo todo el tiempo.

Isabella estaba completamente satisfecha, pero disfrutaba en que Edward encontrara su propia liberación casi tanto como ella encontraba la suya.

La embistió, arando su camino a una explosión palpitante. Después, la envolvió en sus brazos, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Le encantaba la forma en que encajan entre sí.

Mientras se abrazaban, de la nada, Edward preguntó,

—Isabella, dime, ¿cómo se siente un orgasmo para ti?

Ella se acostó con la cabeza en su hombro, su mano raspando sobre su pecho. Tomando una respiración profunda, le sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

—Se siente como si la tierra fuera sacada de debajo de mis pies. La gravedad no existe por unos pocos segundos de infarto. Estoy inundada de todos los colores de la creación y esos colores cosquillean y danzan dentro de mi alma. Placer intenso irradia desde mi sexo, a través de mis pezones, y de cada célula de mi cuerpo. Por unos momentos, camino entre las estrellas, y es todo gracias a ti, Edward. Todo gracias a ti.

—Nunca escuché a nadie describirlo de forma tan hermosa, bebé. Eres preciosa.

Se giró ligeramente, acostándose la mitad encima de él.

—Los orgasmos son increíbles, pero no son lo más importante, ni es la mejor parte.

Mientras hablaba, trazaba sus bellos y cincelados labios.

—¿Mejor que un orgasmo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Observó sus ojos, pendiente de cada palabra.

—Edward, eres tú. Cuando te deseo, cuando estoy tan hambrienta de ti que podría gritar... lo que quiero más que un orgasmo eres tú. Tú. Dentro de mí. Ese momento en que presionas contra mí, me estiras, cuando me llenas de tu virilidad es el momento más maravilloso de todos. Estoy vacía sin ti, incompleta. Es como si hubiera vivido mi vida con una pieza faltante, y no sabía lo que era. Pero en el momento en que me hiciste tuya, lo supe.

—Me siento de la misma manera, nena. Estar dentro de ti es el paraíso absoluto.

Se acercó a su lado, poniendo su rostro en línea con el suyo, dejando que sus labios acariciaran los de ella.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras. Encontrarte, estar contigo, ha sido una dulce sorpresa. He conocido tanto dolor en mi vida, nunca esperé el placer.

Bajando la mano entre ellos, audazmente acarició su pene. Edward no estaba erecto, pero incluso en reposo era impresionante. Ante su contacto, Edward gimió. Deslizándose hacia abajo, apoyó la mejilla en su órgano, frotándose con ternura contra él. Colocando un pequeño beso en el miembro ahora creciendo, le aseguró:

—Has sido hecho tan maravillosamente.

Tirando de ella, Edward la besó apasionadamente.

—Eres mágica. Te deseo otra vez, y no han pasado ni diez minutos.

—Tómame. — le animó Isabella. —Siempre estoy lista para ti.

Bajándola sobre su espalda, Edward separó sus piernas y se deslizó en su líquido calor.

—Oh, bebé. Hablando de ser hecho maravillosamente. Tu dulce lugar es perfecto para mí.

Isabella estaba tan feliz, se sentía cómoda provocándolo.

—No hay comparación, cielo. Mi dulce lugar es básicamente, sólo un agujero.

Edward se levantó sobre sus brazos. Mirándola directamente a los ojos, fijó un ritmo delicioso y sensual.

—No estoy de acuerdo, mi amor.

Mientras se balanceaba en su interior, una y otra vez, le explicaba.

—Es diferente contigo. Su respiración era irregular.

—Todo es diferente contigo. Esto…

Recalcó su palabra con un empuje, con una intencionada estocada.

—…es mi santuario. Este…

Giró lentamente sus caderas, haciéndola agarrarse a sus hombros en éxtasis.

—…este es mi refugio. Isabella, esto es el paraíso.

Edward retumbaba contra ella, el entusiasmo mutuo desencadenó en una ola de éxtasis. Empujando en su interior al final del dulce momento, Edward se derrumbó encima de ella.

—Tú eres el hogar para mí, Bella. Hogar. Dulce. Hogar.

* * *

No podía esperar más. Jacob Black había estado dando vueltas en estas regiones apartadas durante casi tres semanas. Algo andaba mal. Había intentado llamar a su hermano anoche y no había habido respuesta. Tampoco la hubo en su antigua oficina y su móvil había ido inmediatamente al correo de voz. Sam sabía en qué lío se encontraban y sabía lo importante que era para ellos mantenerse en contacto. Muy extraño.

Y se estaba quedando sin dinero. ¡Maldita sea!

Lo peor de todo, no había sido capaz de encontrar el estúpido libro. La zorra se había mudado con ese vaquero, y por lo visto, se lo había llevado con ella. Esta misma mañana había vuelto a su cabaña. Había pasado allí mucho tiempo mientras buscaba en cada rincón y grieta. Incluso había mirado en las paredes. Le estaba costando mucho averiguar sin dejar rastro, ni daños. Pero el maldito libro no estaba allí. Había sido cuidadoso usando guantes, estaba seguro de que no había dejado huellas. Incluso había borrado sus huellas de la arena en el camino de entrada.

No podía posponerlo mucho más tiempo. Si su esposa no iba a casa pronto, iba a tener que ir por ella.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, les llegaron noticias de Anthony. Eran buenas noticias. Con la ayuda de la información en el libro, fue fácil obtener una orden. Los Rangers habían llegado a la ciudad y allanaron la corte del condado, el Ayuntamiento y hasta el hospital local. Ciento cincuenta kilos de cocaína, doscientos veintiocho kilos de heroína, y cajas de pastillas de éxtasis habían sido decomisados y había una amplia evidencia de lavado de dinero.

Ocho personas habían sido detenidas e Isabella había tenido razón, los funcionarios de la ciudad habían sido totalmente corruptos. Atraparon a todo el mundo y los arrestaron, excepto al último, a Jacob Black, por supuesto.

Edward había recibido la llamada justo después del desayuno. Su dulce Isabella se había arrastrado de su cama antes del amanecer y le sorprendió con una tortilla de Denver. Estuvo fantástica, y no tuvo el corazón para decirle que preferiría renunciar al desayuno y darse un festín con ella en su lugar.

Después de que Edward colgara el teléfono, se fue en busca de ella. La encontró sentada en el vestíbulo jugando con los gatitos. Les había puesto nombre una noche mientras estaban sentados en su regazo, sosteniendo a los cinco contra su pecho.

El naranja era **_Monkey Boy (Chico mono)_** , como un guiño a la forma en que siempre había tratado al pequeño en el refugio. Los blancos habían sido apodados **_Ángel_** y **_Juice (Zumo, jugo)_** , no tenía idea de por qué, pero no era necesario que tuviera sentido. Los negros sin cola eran **_Bear (Oso)_** y **_Shaq (Jugador de baloncesto)_**. Crecían como hongos.

—Bebé, Anthony acaba de llamar. Se ha acabado.

Luego pasó a explicarle que la información que ella poseía había puesto a todos sus verdugos tras las rejas.

—Entonces, ¿no tengo enemigos en libertad?

Las palabras sonaban bien, pero lo que significaba, no lo hacía.

—No, estás a salvo.

Los dos habían llegado a la conclusión de que había una gran posibilidad de que alguno de los hombres de su ciudad natal hubiera dejado las huellas en su puerta. Isabella le dijo que no sabía si alguno de los otros habría tenido alguna idea de la existencia del libro. Pero la posibilidad tenía sentido.

Bajando a los gatitos, Bella se puso de pie. Edward se veía tan feliz. Apartándose de su abrazo, mantuvo los ojos en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? Deberías estar muy emocionada.

—Lo estoy.

Trató de sonreírle.

—Pero, eso significa que es hora de que me vaya a casa. No puedo seguir aprovechándome de tu hospitalidad y tu bondad.

Edward parecía herido.

—No.— Fue enfático. —No quiero que te vayas.

La miró detenidamente.

—Isabella, ¿quieres dejarme?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero no me gustaría que pensaras que estoy tratando de aprovecharme de ti.

Nerviosa, se tiró de la manga. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tu invitación era por una noche, y una noche se ha convertido en veinte.

—¿Qué pasa si quiero que veinte noches se conviertan en cien o mil o más? — Preguntó Edward cuidadosamente.

Isabella apoyó la cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho.

—Eso suena maravilloso. — habló apenas en un susurro. —Sin embargo, no quiero…

Él no la dejó terminar.

—Pero yo sí. Te quiero. Aquí. Conmigo.

Se aferró a ella con fuerza, pero con cuidado. El dolor en su pecho se alivió cuando se dejó caer contra él.

—Me quedaré, Edward. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que me quieras. Pero, cuando llegue el momento en que quieras que me vaya... dímelo. Por favor. No podría soportar la idea de convertirme en una carga para ti.

—Imposible. Te quedarás conmigo. ¿Está bien?

Isabella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Ahí estaba ese suspiro de nuevo.

—Está bien.

Un plan comenzó a formularse en su mente. Era el momento de hacerla suya. Era el momento de decirle que la amaba.

La amaba.

La amaba.

Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua para decírselo justo en ese momento, pero luego le resultó evidente algo. Necesitaba hacer esto especial. Algo que nunca olvidaría. Isabella había vivido una pesadilla infernal y se merecía un momento de felicidad suprema. Edward inmediatamente se decidió a crear la noche perfecta con un anillo y una promesa.

* * *

Bajar la guardia era un alivio para Isabella. No tener que estar mirando por encima del hombro esperando lo peor, era maravilloso. Edward se fue un día con un vendedor para comprobar algunos grupos de maderas y al día siguiente cortó heno. Antes, Isabella se habría quedado allí con él. Él no la había dejado fuera de su vista. Ahora, estaban funcionando como cualquier otra pareja normal. Él hacía lo suyo. Y ella hacía lo propio. Pero sus tardes y noches pertenecían a ambos.

Edward la ayudó a convertir un rincón de su taller de talabartería en un puesto para su joyería, y pasaron muchas horas trabajando codo a codo. Cumplió todos sus pedidos de las boutiques en Albuquerque y cogió dos clientes más de distribución en Denver.

Algunos días eran días de sorpresa. Edward adoraba idear cosas para hacer juntos. Hoy sería uno de esos momentos. Corriendo detrás de ella, la levantó y la hizo girar.

—Hola, preciosa.

Isabella gritaba de alegría mientras se aferraba a él.

—Edward, bájame. Me estoy mareando.

Sólo estaba tomándole el pelo, pero se había sentido mareada y con náuseas por las mañanas. Nada que la preocupara, solo lo había notado.

La dejó deslizarse sensualmente por su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes una cosa?

Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó ella, disfrutando de su felicidad.

—Iremos a un picnic, y tú no tienes que hacer nada. He cuidado de todos los detalles.

—Edward, que maravilloso. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi lugar especial, que espero que se convierta en nuestro lugar especial.

Le lanzó una mirada caliente sacando de órbita su frecuencia cardiaca.

—Está aquí en los terrenos, pero aislado.

Tomando su mano izquierda en la suya, le ató una cinta amarilla alrededor de su dedo anular.

—Conserva esto para que recuerdes encontrarte conmigo en el granero a las siete de esta tarde. Tengo que hacer unos recados que me mantendrán ocupado hasta entonces, pero voy a estar contando los segundos hasta que estemos juntos.

Frotando los labios en su mejilla, bromeaba volviendo la cabeza y buscando su beso. Con el pelo empuñado en su mano, Isabella se inclinó hacia él y bebió de sus labios.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. — le aseguró ella entre besos.

—Y piensa en mí, cada vez que mires hacia abajo a la cinta.

Llevó sus manos hasta sus pechos.

—Dios, bebé. No estás usando sujetador.

—Pensaré en ti. Y no, no estoy usando sujetador.

Su voz temblaba cuando amasaba sus pezones.

—Y no te quites la cinta. Quiero que todavía la tengas cuando vengas a mí a las siete.

—¿Eso es todo lo que quieres que tenga puesto? — Le torturó.

—Oh, dulce Señor, he creado un monstruo.

Sonrió, sin sentirlo en absoluto.

—Ven vestida, amor, luego te quitaré todo… incluso la cinta.

* * *

Edward estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. La cinta iba a servir para más de un propósito. En primer lugar, le recordaría a Isabella reunirse con él para el picnic. En segundo lugar, o eso esperaba, la mantendría caliente y mojada hasta que pudieran saciar su sed el uno del otro en el estanque.

Por último, pero ni cerca menos importante, cuando deslizara ese pequeño trozo de cinta amarilla de su dedo iba a saber el tamaño exacto para su anillo de compromiso.

* * *

Isabella se quedó mirando la cinta por lo que parecieron horas. Si no la hubiese puesto en ese dedo, no habría sido tan malo. Que el cielo la ayudara, lo amaba. Durante años había soñado con tener a alguien a quien amar y ahora cuando parecía que sus sueños se hacían realidad, no podía evitar las dudas.

Se obligó a actuar normal, Isabella se entretuvo alrededor de la casa de Edward y se entregó a sus fantasías fingiendo que era real y verdaderamente su casa. Hizo las camas, tomándose el tiempo para acostarse sobre su lado y oler la almohada donde había recostado su cabeza. Limpió las botas y se enorgulleció de hacerlas brillar. Incluso lavar su ropa fue una experiencia sensorial, doblando su ropa interior, imaginándoselo con ella y nada más.

¿Cómo podía ser su vida ahora tan diferente?

Deteniéndose, recordó una escena similar hacía casi dos años. Había estado de pie en el lavadero de Jacob, doblando su ropa. Era la víspera de Navidad, y había estado reviviendo la última Navidad que podía recordar con su madre.

Desde ese momento no había habido Navidades. Phil y Victoria creían que celebrar la Navidad, aparte de recordar que era el cumpleaños de Cristo, era un pecado. Y no habría Navidad ese año, tampoco. Aun así, con la esperanza de una cierta apariencia de normalidad, había escatimado la escasa asignación familiar que Jacob le había dado, y había comprado un pequeño pavo y los ingredientes para el aderezo y un pastel de capas de chocolate.

Recuperándose de una fractura de clavícula, debido a su último intento de fuga, no había sido un demonio de la velocidad en la cocina. Jacob había salido ese día, desde luego no estaba en casa. De hecho, se había perdido el almuerzo. Nunca le decía a Isabella cuando iba a salir, por lo que era su deber tener algo preparado.

El recuerdo estaba todavía fresco en su mente. Había estado doblando ropa de Jacob, al igual que hoy. La había sorprendido; enfadado porque había pasado tanto tiempo cocinando. Arrastrándola por el pelo, la había llevado a la cocina. La mezcladora estaba batiendo la mantequilla y el azúcar de la tarta, y él la tomó de la mano y forzó sus dedos en el camino de los batidores. Las esferas de acero giraron despiadadas torciendo sus dedos hacia atrás hasta romperlos. Gritando de dolor, se encogió en agonía.

Él apagó la mezcladora, riéndose de su grave situación. Con lágrimas cegando su visión, Isabella se volvió para correr. Pero Jacob no había terminado.

La agarró de la mano sana y la arrastró hasta la cocina. El pavo se estaba cocinando a trescientos cincuenta grados; Isabella trató de apartarse, comprendiendo abrumadoramente lo que iba a hacer.

Abriendo la puerta del horno, la posicionó de tal forma que pudo colocar la palma de su mano plana sobre la ardiente superficie esmaltada. Por fortuna, había perdido el conocimiento por el dolor.

Isabella se inclinó, apoyando la cabeza en la camisa de Edward que había estado doblando. Cuán afortunada era al tener un hombre en su vida que quería darle placer en lugar de dolor. Completando la tarea, miró una vez más la cinta en su dedo y supo que era hora de prepararse para el picnic. Ya no se preocupaba por su aspecto; ahora se vestía para Edward, y él nunca dejaba de decirle exactamente lo hermosa que pensaba que era. Esta tarde, se vestiría de modo simple, con un vestido azul; sencillo de poner y fácil de sacar… y sin ropa interior, de ningún tipo.

* * *

Edward estaba preparado. Buscando las opciones de menú de la nevera que guardaba en el taller de sillas de montar, empacó una cesta de mimbre con ensalada de cangrejo, pan francés, queso, dulces fresas maduras y una botella de champán. Hoy era algo más que un día de campo, se trataba de su cumpleaños. Cuando había rellenado los papeles para ella en el hospital, el día en que la lastimó jugando fútbol, había observado que pronto sería su cumpleaños. Medio esperaba que se lo mencionara, sorprendiéndose de que ella ignorara totalmente que la fecha se acercaba rápidamente. Esto había molestado a Edward.

Isabella jamás esperaba nada y se entregaba tan libremente. Siempre le recibía en su corazón y en sus brazos. Así que, esta noche, Edward tenía planes. El picnic era sólo el comienzo. Planeaba bailar, nadar de noche, y después un regalo, que esperaba, le mostrara lo mucho que le importaba.

Todavía no había pronunciado las palabras _"te amo"._ Desde el fiasco con Lauren, había aprendido que las palabras necesitaban ser sopesadas cuidadosamente y las relaciones necesitan ser puestas sobre una base firme de confianza y devoción. Edward sabía que tenía eso con Isabella, sólo quería que todo fuera perfecto cuando se lo dijera.

El estanque estaba a cierta distancia, por lo que sacó la cuatrimoto. Isabella tendría que sentarse detrás de él y aferrarse, y Edward sintió su eje comenzar a endurecerse mientras la imaginaba pegada a su espalda, las piernas abiertas para dar cabida a sus caderas.

—¡Vaya, muchacho!

Se advirtió para calmarse; había suficiente tiempo y oportunidad para amar esta noche. Una última cosa; encontró una manta suave en el granero y la arrojó sobre la parrilla de atrás con la cesta de picnic. Quería que su dama tuviera un lugar blando para acostarse cuando la cortejara con palabras y caricias suaves.

* * *

—¡Edward! — llamó Isabella.

Entonces, lo vio. Salió del granero en un gran vehículo todo terreno de cuatro ruedas. Conduciendo hasta su lado, se detuvo y le tendió la mano.

—Su caballo espera, mi señora.

Colocando la mano en la suya, se emocionó mientras él se la llevaba a los labios. Deslizando la cuerda de su dedo y cuidadosamente guardándola en el bolsillo delantero. Ella lo sorprendió totalmente, en vez de subirse; le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Oye, bebé. ¿Qué pasa?

Había lágrimas en sus ojos y estaba temblando.

—Nada. Todo está bien. Acabo de tener algunos malos recuerdos, y sólo quería que supieras lo feliz que estoy de estar contigo.

Se deslizó detrás de él, ajustándose con facilidad cerca de su cuerpo. Él sentía sus pechos presionando en su espalda, y casi de inmediato, sintió que sus pezones se endurecían. Dios, ella era sensible. Se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—Deja atrás los malos recuerdos, corazón. Ahora, sostente. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Isabella pasó las manos sobre el pecho de Edward, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba. Sin poder resistirse, comenzó a besar la base de su cuello, sintiendo la piel de gallina elevarse sobre su piel caliente. Olía como el aire libre, limpio y fresco. Acercó su mano y presionó la palma profundamente en su carne justo sobre su corazón. Frotó la mejilla contra el suave algodón de su camisa, transmitiendo con un toque lo mucho que le importaba.

Él los condujo fuera del patio principal y al otro lado de los pastos. Cuando empezaron a detenerse, Isabella miró por encima del hombro y se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Qué has hecho?

El sol de Texas estaba empezando a bajar, y la obra de Edward era evidente. Había colgado pequeñas luces blancas en los árboles, y colgado faroles en las ramas. El pequeño estanque parecía fresco y refrescante mientras el agua rodaba lánguidamente contra el muelle de madera que se extendía en las profundidades del agua. Grandes velas blancas formando una columna cubiertas por un montón de globos a lo largo del muelle. Había una pequeña mesa de hierro forjado cubierta por un mantel blanco preparada con porcelana, flores y más velas. En total, Edward había creado un país de las hadas de la luz y el romance.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor. — dijo Edward por encima del hombro.

Isabella no movió un músculo. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua. Edward comenzó a darse la vuelta para mirarla, cuando la sintió empezar a temblar. Estaba llorando; no sólo un par de lágrimas sino sollozos desgarradores que estaban atravesando las entrañas de Edward como una mordaza.

—Oye. Oye. ¿Qué es esto?

Se dio vuelta en el asiento y la tomó en su regazo. Edward enmarcó su rostro y besó sus lágrimas.

—Ahora, ¿qué es lo que te hace llorar? — Le susurró con suavidad.

Al presionar la cabeza en su hombro, la abrazó con fuerza.

—Me había olvidado de que era mi cumpleaños. — hipó ella. —No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

—No dejaría que tu cumpleaños pasara desapercibido, por nada.

Edward sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpió la humedad de sus mejillas y de sus ojos.

—Ahora, no más lágrimas. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Nunca he visto algo más hermoso, Edward.

Lo detuvo en seco.

—Eres, sin duda, el hombre más maravilloso en el mundo entero.

Entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tiró de su boca hacia la suya. Isabella había besado a Edward mil veces en las últimas semanas, pero este beso era totalmente diferente. Parecía verter hasta la última gota de amor que podía.

Lamió con delicadeza un camino a través de su labio superior, luego tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes y lo marcó como propio. Le tomó a Edward cada pizca de fuerza de voluntad que tenía, pero le dio rienda suelta. Ella deslizó la lengua por sus dientes, y se abrió paso en su boca. Poniéndose de puntillas, su lengua bailó con la de él.

Con un gruñido áspero, Edward la levantó y comenzó a devorarla. Por interminables minutos, se besaron. Hasta que, sin aliento, Isabella levantó la cabeza y hundió la cara en su cuello.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.

—De nada, cariño.

Levantándose de la silla, la sentó con gran cuidado.

—Permíteme tomar nuestros dulces y vamos a comer primero. ¿Vale?

—No puedo creer que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por mí.

Le ayudó a descubrir la ensalada y cortar el pan. Todo sabía el doble de bueno que en cualquier otra ocasión.

Se alimentaron el uno al otro con fresas y bocados de queso y bebieron champán hasta que los últimos vestigios del sol de la tarde se habían deslizado detrás de los árboles en un deslumbrante despliegue de rosas y naranjas.

Edward levantó el mantel y sacó un reproductor de CD con pilas. Al presionar un botón, la música llenó el aire.

—Baila conmigo, Isabella. — Le tendió la mano.

—No soy muy buena. — se disculpó.

—He oído eso antes. Si eres tan mala en el baile como lo eres en la cama, Dancing with the Star vendrá por nosotros mañana. Ahora, ven aquí.

La atrajo hacia sí. La música era lenta y sensual. En realidad, todo lo que hacían era sostenerse apretados el uno al otro y dejar que sus cuerpos se tocaran desde el hombro hasta el muslo. Edward le frotaba la espalda con suavidad, y besaba la dulce pendiente de su cuello. Levantándole la falda, empujó una rodilla entre las de ella hasta que dejó que uno de sus muslos duros como piedras se asentara entre los suyos. Con un pequeño jadeo excitado, comenzó a montarlo.

—Oh, Edward. Esto se siente tan bien.

—Déjate ir, bebé. Estoy aquí para atraparte. — le animó.

—Edward, estoy demasiado excitada. Te voy a dejar una mancha de humedad en los pantalones.

—No me importa, bebé. Cualquier mancha de humedad que dejes en mí es sólo un trofeo, por lo que a mí respecta.

Edward levantó la rodilla un poco más alta, dándole una mejor superficie para jugar. Sus pequeños y tiernos jadeos y el calor de su dulce vagina casi hicieron que Edward perdiera el control. Mientras aún podía caminar, se inclinó y la levantó suavemente, agarrando la manta a su paso.

—Me estás llevando a la locura, Isabella.

La llevó hasta el muelle y la sentó con las piernas temblorosas.

—Quédate ahí sólo un minuto, dulzura, hasta que pueda extender esta manta y desnudarte.

Su franqueza la hizo reír. La luz de las velas bailaba sobre el agua, haciendo que el brillo se reflejara en sus ojos.

—Levanta los brazos, amor.

Le deslizó el vestido por la cabeza. Besando sus dedos, tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre la manta con él. Estirándose de espaldas, la colocó en ángulo recto encima de él.

—Oh, esto es bueno.

Por un momento, ella descansó encima de él.

—Eres mejor que cualquier colchón.

Seductora, comenzó a moverse sobre él.

—Eso está mejor. No quiero ser conocido como un colchón, bebé. Me haces sonar demasiado abultado y suave. — le susurró Edward al oído, amasando ambas mejillas de su firme y redondo trasero. —Estoy erecto y definitivamente duro como el granito.

Le dio un golpecito con su enorme polla.

—No, no quiero ser tu colchón. Quiero ser tu semental.

Tomando sus manos, tiró de ella hasta su cuerpo.

—Móntame, bebé.

Con un gemido de placer, Isabella levantó las caderas y se acomodó sobre su poderosa erección. Gimió cuando él empujó contra ella, empalándola hasta la empuñadura. Después de unos pocos segundos, se recuperó lo suficiente de la placentera conmoción inicial como para moverse.

Al principio, se levantaba hasta que él salía de ella cada vez, pero eso resultó ser demasiado.

—Maldita sea, se siente demasiado bueno, bebé. Quiero que esto dure. Aquí, deja que te enseñe.

Tomó sus caderas en sus manos y le enseñó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante y lentamente, moviéndose lo suficiente para mantener la olla de la pasión a fuego lento, pero no dejándola hervir de nuevo.

Pronto, encontró el ritmo y cerró los ojos. Colocando una palma sobre cada uno de sus pectorales, se sostuvo para la cabalgata de su vida.

Disfrutando del contacto, Edward copió su estrategia y le tomó los pechos, frotando y tirando de sus pezones hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento con deleite.

—Maldita sea. — murmuró. —No puedo aguantar, bebé. Mirarte, la forma en que me aprietas tan fuerte es simplemente demasiado. ¿Crees que puedes correrte ya, amor?

La miró a los ojos, y ella se echó a reír de alegría.

—Siempre.

Él deslizó un dedo entre su cuerpo y el de ella. Un dedo, que delicadamente frotaba sobre su clítoris, era alucinante. Ese ligero toque, acompañado por todo lo que le estaba dando, hizo que empezara a brillar y a convulsionarse por el fantástico placer.

Mientras ella llegaba a su clímax, su vagina abrazó fuerte a su virilidad. Y cuando se corrió, sus gemidos de placer causaron que sus pezones se elevaran de nuevo. Observando su rostro, Isabella continuó moviéndose; trabajando sus músculos internos, ordeñándole hasta la última gota de placer arrancado de su miembro palpitante.

 ** _—_** _Te amo **.**_

Este pensamiento sonaba tan claramente en la mente de Isabella que tuvo que morderse el labio para no decirlo en voz alta. Supo entonces, que, si no se lo decía pronto, literalmente iba a estallar por el esfuerzo de retenerlo.

Un plan comenzó a formularse en su mente. Haría falta un poco de trabajo, y sería arriesgado, pero la recompensa sería eterna.

—Ven aquí, cariño, vamos a vestirte.

Ella se acercó a él y le deslizó el vestido por encima de su cabeza.

— Eso fue fácil. — bromeó. —Compraremos un guardarropa completo de vestidos como este.

Ella lo observaba con avidez, mientras se ponía sólo un par de pantalones vaqueros.

—Todavía es pronto, no tenemos prisa por irnos.

Isabella se sentó y balanceó sus pies en el agua fría.

—Siéntate junto a mí.

Le dio unas palmaditas en un lugar junto a ella en la manta.

—Hablemos.

—Dame sólo un minuto. Tengo que ir a buscar algo.

Caminó de vuelta a la mesa y levantó algo de debajo, donde había guardado el reproductor de CD.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver lo que tenía en la mano. Cuando regresó, se unió a ella, subiéndose las piernas de los pantalones y salpicando un poco, mientras reían.

—Toma, corazón. Feliz cumpleaños.

Le tendió una caja para que Isabella la tomara.

—¿Más?

Isabella estaba aturdida.

—Edward, ya has hecho demasiado. — protestó.

Besándola en la sien, la hizo callar.

—Ábrelo.

Rodeándola con un brazo, y tirando de ella lo suficientemente cerca como para sentarla en el círculo de sus brazos, observó mientras ella deshacía cuidadosamente cada pieza de papel. Hacía años que no había recibido ningún tipo de presente en absoluto y las manos le temblaban ante la idea de que le importaba lo suficiente como para comprarle un regalo.

—Date prisa, será el momento de abrir los regalos de Navidad antes que abras éste.

Ella lo empujó con el codo.

—Déjame hacer esto bien.

Su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

—Estoy fuera de práctica con lo de abrir regalos.

Isabella sintió el brazo de Edward apretarse a su alrededor. A medida que sus manos quitaban la tapa de la pequeña caja de joyería, se estremecía de anticipación.

Era demasiado grande para ser una caja de anillo, pero estaba pidiendo lo imposible, lo sabía. Cerrando los ojos, lentamente quitó la tapa. Luego esperó.

—Abre los ojos, bebé. No hay nada ahí que iguale tu belleza.

Isabella lentamente abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aliento del asombro. Era un collar de diamantes. Un collar con un solitario de diamante ¡y el diamante era enorme!

Girándose hacia él, se aproximó lo más cerca que pudo.

—Es demasiado, Edward. Es demasiado. Seguramente has cometido un error.

—Ningún error, amor.

La besó en la frente y en la parte superior de la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba cerca.

—Aunque, tengo que admitir que fue difícil encontrar una pieza de joyería que te hiciera justicia. Aquí, siéntate y date la vuelta. Permíteme ponerte esto.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, levantándose el pelo para que pudiera sujetarlo alrededor de su cuello. La luz de la docena de velas bailaba sobre las caras del diamante.

—Ahora, gírate y déjame ver.

Con timidez, se enfrentó a él, su mano probando la ubicación de la piedra contra su piel.

—Oh, bebé. Eres tan hermosa.

 ** _—_** _Te amo **.**_ — añadió para sí.

Lanzándose a sus brazos, lo derribó casi dentro del agua. Riendo, él les enderezó, aceptando sus besos mientras ella exuberante le mostraba eufórica su agradecimiento.

—Es mi primer diamante. ¡Y es muy grande!

Apartándole el pelo de los ojos, le dijo con ternura.

—Puede ser el primero, pero no va a ser el último. Puedes contar con ello.

* * *

Jacob estaba sentado enfrente de la casa del vaquero. Las reglas habían cambiado. Finalmente se había puesto en contacto con la oficina, y su ex secretaria le había dado la noticia de que el juego había terminado. Todo y todos se habían ido.

Todas las drogas y todo el dinero habían sido confiscados y todo su equipo había sido detenido. La única razón por la que no lo estaban buscando era porque todavía pensaban que estaba muerto. Ninguno de sus hombres le había traicionado, aún.

La zorra había encontrado el libro de registro y se lo había entregado a los Rangers de Texas. Así que ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo.

Iba a hacer que la puta de su esposa y su lindo vaquero lo pagaran muy caro. Iba a causarles tantos problemas como le fuera posible. Lamentarían el día en que se cruzaron con Black.

* * *

Edward hizo su segundo viaje a la joyería al cabo de una semana. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el cliente favorito. El colgante con el solitario redondo de dos quilates había costado más de quince mil dólares y valió la pena cada centavo. La expresión del rostro de Isabella no tenía precio. Ahora, que sabía que llevaba un anillo talla seis, hizo su pedido para un anillo de compromiso con un solitario de cuatro quilates en platino.

Ni parpadeó cuando rellenó el cheque por un poco más de treinta y un mil dólares. Este era el único anillo de compromiso que alguna vez iba a comprar y nada era demasiado bueno para Isabella.

* * *

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a la reserva de ciervos y ayudarme a sacar maíz? —llamó Edward desde fuera de la ventana de la cocina.

Por supuesto que quería. Sólo tenía que invitarla y ella lo seguiría a cualquier sitio.

Agarrando su bolso, cerró la puerta rápidamente y se unió a él en su camioneta. De camino, le dio a cada perro una palmadita y un abrazo. Empezó a abrir la puerta del pasajero para entrar, cuando Edward le preguntó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Da la vuelta hasta aquí, bebé.

Con una risa feliz, fue hasta su lado y lo dejó recogerla y colocarla justo a su lado.

—¿Veremos algún ciervo?

Él le sonrió.

—Lo dudo, pero vamos a mantener los ojos abiertos.

Edward silbó a los perros y todos ellos subieron saltando a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Tuvo que ayudar a **_Fergus_** a entrar en la parte delantera, los perros salchicha no pueden saltar muy alto. Isabella sostuvo a **_Fergus_** hasta que Edward subió y luego dejó que el pequeño perro reposara en su regazo y condujera.

—Bella, mira las caras de los automovilistas que se acercan mientras dan un buen vistazo a este pequeño perro con sus patas delanteras sobre el volante.

Eran momentos como este que hacían a Isabella consciente de lo afortunada que era de estar con un hombre como Edward. Jacob golpeaba a un perro tan pronto como lo veía.

—Llevo puesto mi collar, ¿eso está bien? Quiero decir, ¿querías que me lo pusiera todos los días o sólo en ocasiones especiales?

Él la miró a los ojos y aún pudo ver vestigios de incertidumbre en su mirada vacilante.

—Isabella, te di el collar a ti. Llévalo cuando desees. Pero si quieres mi opinión, me encantaría que nunca te lo quitaras.

Le daba gran placer la forma posesiva con que acariciaba el collar con una mano y guardaba la otra bajo su muslo.

—¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por las hectáreas en dónde cultivamos los árboles para hacer madera?

—Por supuesto.

Isabella le miró, disfrutando de la vista. Era realmente magnífico.

—Tienes una vida muy completa, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta sorprendió a Edward.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Entre las ventas de madera, el ganado, mi trabajo con el cuero y las organizaciones benéficas, mis días están llenos.

Lo observó con calma, mirándolo fijamente.

—No veo a mi hermano tanto como me gustaría, y a mis padres aún menos. ¿Por qué? ¿Te estás sintiendo abandonada, nena?

Isabella parecía nerviosa.

—No. Por supuesto que no, nunca me quejaría.

Se rió de su consternación.

—Sólo estoy bromeando contigo. Sé que no me estás recriminando, y sé que no te he descuidado. De hecho, vivo mis días contando los minutos hasta estar de nuevo contigo. — Miró a la carretera. —¡Mierda!

—Esa es una gran cantidad de humo, Edward.

Edward cogió su móvil y marcó el 911. Cuanto más se acercaban, más evidente se hacía que el bosque estaba en llamas. Bellos grupos de pinos eran consumidos rápidamente por un resplandor al rojo vivo. Dando rápidamente direcciones, llamó a los bomberos.

Cuando Edward regresó, cubierto de hollín y cansado, Isabella se reunió con él con gran preocupación.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Fue un incendio provocado.

Lo dijo tan plano y derrotado que hizo que Isabella quisiera llorar por él.

—¿Habrá una investigación?

—Sí, el investigador de incendios está en camino, junto con el sheriff.

Ante sus palabras, Isabella se estremeció. Inmediatamente, Edward tiró de ella cerca.

—Tenemos un buen sheriff, Bella. Es un hombre sincero, amable.

Lo dejó pasar, volviendo su atención a él.

—¿Vas a perder mucho dinero?

—Realmente no. Tengo un buen seguro.

Sus palabras estaban destinadas a transmitir que todo estaba bien, pero ella no se perdió la frustración y la desesperación.

—Vamos, aquí ya no puedo hacer nada más.

Isabella y los perros estaban apagados; sabían que el hombre al que amaban estaba herido. Ella no lo esperaba, pero Edward se dirigió hacia la reserva de ciervos.

—Bien podríamos echar un vistazo al maíz. — Su voz sonaba derrotada.

Isabella se aferró a su brazo. Viajaron en silencio durante dieciséis kilómetros o más fuera de su casa hasta la posición de los ciervos. El camino se reducía a un callejón ensombrecido por los árboles, que era lo suficientemente ancho para un solo coche. Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se secó el sudor de la frente. Isabella no podía soportarlo más; tenía que ofrecerle algún tipo de comodidad.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes. Si pudiera hacer que esto desapareciera, lo haría.

Edward se detuvo. Apagó el motor y puso su cabeza en el volante. Luego se echó a reír. Con un movimiento repentino, se volvió hacia ella y suavemente la movió de su asiento a su regazo.

—La madera era digna de una gran cantidad de dinero. Dinero, Isabella. Sólo dinero. Y el seguro cubrirá la mayor parte de eso. Pero tú y tu preciosa preocupación por mí, vale más que todos los árboles del mundo. Venga. Vamos a preparar el maíz cerca de los ciervos y luego deja que te enseñe mi cabaña de caza.


	11. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9_**

La cabaña de caza era casi tan grande como su pequeña casa. Cuando la dejó entrar, se sorprendió.

—Esto es increíble, Edward. Parece que **_Martha Stewart_** lo decoró.

Estaba impresionada, pero él se sorprendió.

—No digas eso, nena. Acabas de aplastar mi delicada sensibilidad masculina; Yo he decorado este lugar. ¿Es demasiado **_Fru-Fru_**?

Isabella se rió.

—No. No.— le aseguró a toda prisa.

Si bien, las paredes estaban pintadas de un sutil verde, y había techos empotrados, encimeras de granito, y un revestimiento de madera que parecía que venía de las páginas de una revista **_Southern Living_**. Había venados de cola blanca en todas partes. Isabella dio la vuelta y tomó nota de la cortina de la ducha a juego, alfombras de baño, cortinas, paños de cocina; incluso los platos tenían ciervos en ellos. Contuvo su diversión.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo. Definitivamente, hay vida salvaje, cuerpos duros y hombría sintiéndose en este el lugar.

En verdad, había hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Había asumido que un decorador de interiores había dado una mano en su casa principal, pero ahora veía que probablemente lo había hecho él mismo. Interiormente, estaba encantada. Su bebé tenía buen gusto, incluso si él no quería admitirlo.

Edward la agarró con un gruñido. Ese tipo de movimiento en Jacob le habría paralizado por el miedo, pero con Edward estalló en un ataque de risa.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí?

La levantó por encima de su cabeza, por lo que era imposible para ella escapar. Como si quisiera.

—Nunca. — se puso seria. —Todo en ti es absolutamente perfecto.

* * *

 _**Martha Stewart** : autora y presentadora de televisión estadounidense que formó un imperio con su negocio de estilo de vida y cocina._

 ** _Fru-Fru'_** _, significa cursi o recargado._

 ** _Southern Living_** _es una revista de estilo de vida._

* * *

Y lo era. Pero, en este momento se veía caliente y cansado. Tenía hollín y suciedad sobre la ropa y notó una mancha de color rojo oscuro en el cuello, donde habían caído cenizas, provocando una ligera quemadura.

—¿Tienes algo de ropa extra aquí?

—Sí. — la miró con curiosidad. —¿Qué está pasando en esa mente privilegiada tuya?

— Creo que podrías utilizar la ducha.

* * *

Edward se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha y se regocijó con la atención que Isabella le estaba dando. Lo había llevado al cuarto de baño y desnudado con gran cuidado. Incluso se puso de rodillas a sus pies para quitarle los calcetines y las botas. Después de haberle desnudado por completo, se desnudó a sí misma y lo llevó bajo el curativo y caliente rocío. Tomando un paño suave y una pastilla de jabón, se había concentrado en él, limpiando todo rastro del fuego. Le lavó el rostro con ternura, levantándose de puntillas para llegar hasta su frente.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, te voy a hacer un plato de sopa y una tarta de chocolate alemán, ¿suena bien?

Mientras le canturreaba, le lavaba el cuello, la espalda, los hombros y el pecho. De alguna manera, a lo largo del camino, se perdió el paño y lo fue enjabonado y calmando solo con las palmas de sus manos.

—Eso suena maravilloso.

Edward estaba empezando a sentirse maravilloso, también. Mientras Isabella se arrodillaba a sus pies, frotándole las manos arriba y abajo por sus piernas, sintió una parte de sí mismo recuperarse a un ritmo rápido. Prestando especial atención a sus pies, ella no estaba al tanto de lo que había empezado, hasta que levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con una potente erección.

—Bueno, hola.

Levantando la mirada hacia su cara, se encontró con su sonrisa de complicidad. Sin vacilar un momento, lo tomó en su boca, ahuecándole las bolas, mientras lo amaba en un estado de éxtasis sin sentido.

—Arriba, arriba. — le ordenó.

Poniéndola de pie, la apoyó contra la pared húmeda. Cubriendo su boca con la suya, pasó sus manos sobre su cuerpo febrilmente, buscando el mayor contacto corporal que fuera posible. Alzándola, la agarró del trasero.

—Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Lo hizo. Deslizando su boca por su cuello, él tomó un pecho en la boca, mordiendo con ternura su pezón.

—Bella, sabes tan bien.

Isabella presionó su cabeza contra la pared, mientras apretaba su centro caliente duro contra su ingle.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Edward. — le instó.

Ella no tenía que pedirlo dos veces. Entró en ella y rápidamente salió.

—Protección. Protección.

Se arrodilló, con ella todavía en sus brazos, alcanzó fuera de la ducha y metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, hasta que encontró un condón. Poniéndose de pie otra vez, presionó en ella.

—Ah, Bella. Haces que todo vaya bien.

La amó por todo lo que valía la pena. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo besó en la cara, la garganta y los hombros.

—Bendigo el día en que te encontré. — susurró en su oído, mientras ambos se sacudían con la liberación orgásmica.

* * *

Isabella se prometió que pronto le diría a Edward que lo amaba. No decírselo se sentía como un engaño. Una semana pasó. Dos semanas. Tres semanas. Cuatro. Descansaron rodeados de amor y felicidad, pero ella todavía no podía decirlo. Lo intentó. Tres veces.

La primera, habían estado sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión. Había sido un día duro. Edward se había reunido con el agente de seguros y habían satisfecho la reclamación. Había recibido alrededor de setenta y cinco centavos por dólar, no tan bueno como había esperado.

Para empeorar las cosas, alguien había entrado al granero y puesto azúcar en el tanque de gasolina de su tractor, causando miles de dólares en pérdidas.

—Es sólo que no sé de donde están viniendo todos los problemas.

Edward suspiró mientras yacía con la cabeza en su regazo.

—Isabella, si no te tuviera al volver a casa, no sé lo que haría.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella abrió la boca para decir esas dos pequeñas y esquivas palabras. _Te amo_. Pero se mantuvieron firmes en su garganta. Nunca las había dicho en voz alta, o de otra manera, a cualquier persona desde su madre. El momento pasó cuando él se giró y comenzó a acariciarla en el estómago, la mano dando masajes a su pecho. Pronto, su boca y mente estaban ocupadas de otra manera.

La segunda vez fue mientras estaban sentados con los gatitos en el porche. Ella miraba a Edward sostener una bola de hilo, mientras los gatos machos danzaban a su alrededor con alegría.

—¡Salta! ¡Salta!

Se volvieron locos dos de ellos, saltaron y chocaron el uno contra el otro en el aire. Isabella no veía las travesuras de los gatitos por observar al hombre al que adoraba.

—Ve a ver a mamá. — alentó a **_Monkey Boy_** , el gatito naranja.

El gatito de color calabaza se volvió hacia él en su lugar, agarrando su mano en un juego de guerra simulada. Edward se rió.

—No, no ataques a papi, ve a por mami.

Ante sus divertidas palabras, el corazón de Isabella se desbordó.

Mami. Señor, le encantaría ser la madre de sus hijos. Sin embargo, él siempre insistía en ponerse un condón. Isabella tenía toda la intención de ir al médico y obtener una receta para la píldora. Quería sentir su piel contra la de ella de la manera más íntima. Y a pesar de que entendía su miedo con Lauren hacía todos esos años, y la forma en que no quería un embarazo no deseado con alguien con quien no estaba totalmente comprometido, le dolía saber que ella podría caer en esa categoría.

—Edward...

Abrió la boca para decir las palabras y él la miró con la expresión más entrañable en su rostro. Pero se quedó inmóvil. Mucho dependía de su respuesta. Sabía en su corazón que necesitaba oír las palabras. Y si él no podía decirlas, sabía que, literalmente, la mataría. Se sentía como que la amaba. La miraba como si la amara. La tocaba como si la amara. Pero nunca se lo había dicho, y eso marcaba una diferencia.

La tercera vez habían estado en la cama. Su cama. Se acostó un poco más abajo que ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, una gran mano ahuecando y acariciando su pecho. Habían hecho el amor deliciosamente sólo unos minutos antes, le había dado el tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Estaba absolutamente satisfecha y saciada, pero si seguía trabajando su pezón entre los dedos de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora, un cuarto clímax no estaría fuera de cuestión.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Qué, amor?

Le encantaba sentir su peso presionándola bajo la ropa de cama. Siempre estaba cuidado de no aplastarla, pero Isabella se permitía a sí misma la sensación de tenerlo arriba tan a menudo como podía. La posición del misionero era su favorita, no había nada como sentir a su amado tocándola de pies a cabeza mientras bombeaba su camino a la satisfacción mutua.

—Amo estar aquí contigo de esta manera. — le respondió con un apretón y un beso a la parte superior de la cabeza. —No sé lo que está pasando. Primero, el fuego, luego el incidente del tractor, y hoy he encontrado la valla de alambre de púas alrededor de los pastos de las vacas cortada en cuatro lugares. Todos los días es un nuevo problema. Eres lo que me mantiene en marcha. Si no te tuviera cuando regreso a casa, no sé lo que haría.

—¿Las autoridades no pueden darte ninguna respuesta?

Isabella usó sus labios y manos para transmitir todo el amor que no se atrevía a poner en palabras. Edward frotó su mejilla hacia arriba y abajo en la suave piel de su pecho.

—Ni idea. Es como si el culpable fuera un fantasma, ni siquiera está dejando huellas. Mi agente de seguros me anularía las pólizas si no fuera un viejo amigo de la Universidad.

Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, aun en medio de su angustia, Edward levantó la cabeza y fundió sus bocas.

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte. — murmuró entre besos.

—Oh, Bella, mi amor, esto es lo que haces para ayudar. Y lo haces muy bien.

Se puso de pie sobre ella, protegiéndola, y luego se la llevó al paraíso en sus brazos. Mientras lo recibía en su cuerpo, las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, pero su mente coreaba en conjunto con sus embestidas.

 ** _—_** _Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._

* * *

Edward se había ido a una venta de ganado, por lo que Isabella tuvo la oportunidad de poner por escrito lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Tomando una hoja de color rosa, se fue y se sentó en su lado de la cama y sostuvo la almohada mientras escribía. Su plan era darle esta nota cuando se fuera después del almuerzo, con la petición de reunirse con ella en su lugar especial, si se sentía de la misma manera. Los nervios le hicieron temblar la mano.

Al no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para ofrecer un ultimátum, iba a darle una salida. No estaba lista para dejarlo, incluso si él no la amaba lo suficiente como para decirlo.

Cuando comenzó a escribir, ofreció una pequeña oración para que Edward la amara tanto como ella lo amaba.

 ** _Querido Edward:_**

 ** _Nunca me atreví a esperar el día en que iba a ser capaz de decir estas palabras a un hombre._**

 ** _No te asustes. Este es un regalo, un regalo que no tiene que ser correspondido para ser real._**

 ** _Te amo._**

 ** _Eso es, lo dije. Te amo. Te amo tanto que me duele. No tengo ninguna expectativa, pero si te sientes de la misma manera, nos vemos en nuestro lugar especial a las seis de esta tarde. Estaré esperando._**

 ** _Si no sientes lo mismo que yo, sólo tienes que esperar por mí en casa. Me quedaré en el estanque hasta las siete, esperando. Si no me amas, lo entiendo. Nunca voy a mencionarlo de nuevo; será como si nunca hubiera pasado. Te amo lo suficiente para los dos. Esto no es un ultimátum; Me quedaré contigo, no importa qué, siempre y cuando me quieras. Prefiero tenerte sin amor, a no tenerte en absoluto._**

 ** _Te amo_**

 ** _Isabella._**

—¡Isabella! ¡Estoy en casa! — gritó Edward cuando se acercó, a la hora de comer. —Algo huele bien.

Rápidamente se lavó en el pequeño baño junto a la cocina, y luego siguió a su nariz hasta la mesa de comedor.

—¿Filete de pollo frito? ¿Para el almuerzo? Ah, Isabella. Mi favorito.

Rebosaba felicidad mientras le ofrecía el filete empanado cubierto de salsa y puré de patatas con una guarnición de alubias. Le encantaba cocinar para Edward.

—Vas a hacer que engorde, bebé.

No había ninguna posibilidad de eso, no con el trabajo duro y largas horas de trabajo manual que Edward hacía en su vida cotidiana.

—Siéntate y come antes de que se enfríe. — le instruyó como una pequeña mamá-gallina, sirviéndole un vaso de té helado endulzado.

Edward comía como si no hubiera un mañana, elogiando repetidamente sus habilidades culinarias. Sin embargo, Isabella casi no probó su comida. Durante días, había tenido poco o ningún apetito. En un primer momento, lo había atribuido a un virus, pero ningún otro síntoma se había materializado.

—¿No tienes hambre, bebé? — preguntó Edward al verla dejar su tenedor, dejando la mayor parte de su alimento sin comer.

Mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, él insistió.

—No estarás tratando de hacer dieta o algo tonto como eso, ¿o sí?

Se había mantenido firme en que su cuerpo era perfecto y no tenía necesidad de tratar de perder ni un gramo.

—No. Sólo que no tengo apetito.

Ante su mirada de preocupación, trató de aligerar su estado de ánimo.

—Por comida.

Con sus palabras, sus ojos se oscurecieron por la pasión.

—Si no tuviera algo que hacer, nena, me gustaría mantener esa dulce promesa en tus ojos.

El resto de la comida pasó entre bromas ligeras, pero antes de que él se fuera, se armó con el valor suficiente para entregarle la nota cuidadosamente plegada. La puso en la palma de su mano.

* * *

La reunión con los nuevos voluntarios en el refugio de animales fue un poco más larga de lo previsto. Eran casi las seis cuando regresó a casa. Antes de entrar, Edward se detuvo al lado del taller de sillas de montar para descargar los suministros que había recogido en la oficina de correos y para realizar una llamada telefónica a la joyería. Después de unos momentos de conversación, sonrió y apagó su teléfono. El anillo de compromiso estaría listo en esa semana. Él apenas podía esperar para decirle que la amaba y ver su cara cuando aceptara su anillo.

Viendo la luz encendida en la cocina, se acordó de la nota. La leería tan pronto como guardara estas cosas. Su libido se elevó, anticipándose a lo que diría la nota. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta a la talabartería, se sorprendió al encontrar que ya estaba abierta. Al entrar, se horrorizó al ver todo el lugar destrozado.

—¡Mierda!

Por un momento, consideró ir a contarle a Isabella. Ella siempre le hacía sentirse mejor, pero recordando que no se sentía bien, decidió protegerla de más preocupaciones. Caminando, inspeccionó los daños. No parecía faltar nada; simplemente todo estaba volcado. Varias botellas de aceite rotas, pero por suerte, no había dejado ninguna montura acabada, cinturones, o billeteras alrededor. Todo en lo que había estado trabajando estaba completado y enviado a sus respectivos propietarios.

Mirando el reloj, pensó que podía limpiar este desastre en aproximadamente una hora e Isabella no tendría que saber nada.

A las siete y media, Edward terminó la última parte de la limpieza. Le había llevado veinte minutos recoger todas las perlas de Isabella y ordenarlas por color de la forma en que le gustaba mantenerlas. Quienquiera que había roto y pretendido destruir esta parte de su mundo lo odiaba con una ferocidad que le sorprendía.

¿Qué podría ser lo siguiente?

Temía por los perros y gatos y determinó que pasarían sus noches en la casa de ahora en adelante. Si pudiera, traería a cada vaca y ternero, pero no podía. Lo más valioso que tenía que proteger era a Isabella, y ella lo estaba esperando este momento.

* * *

Para ella hacer el camino hasta allí no fue tan fácil como para Edward. Principalmente, porque no había tenido el vehículo de cuatro ruedas a su disposición. Pero había caminado penosamente hasta la laguna con dos cestas llenas de comida, champán y velas.

A las seis, tenía todas las velas encendidas, y se sentó a esperar. Con ansiedad, esperó por Edward. No sabía si iba a conducir su camioneta, el vehículo de cuatro ruedas, o si iba a caminar como ella lo había hecho. No importaba cómo llegara hasta allí, con tal de que viniera.

Las seis llegaron y se fueron.

A las seis y quince estaba nerviosa. Tal vez, se había retrasado. La reunión podría haber durado más de lo que esperaba.

A las seis y media, estaba temblando. Diferentes escenarios plagaban su mente. Todavía tenía treinta minutos de espera. Miró el champán y consideró el coraje líquido, pero quería abrir la botella con Edward, no sola.

A las seis y cuarenta y cinco, se puso a llorar. No iba a venir. Bueno, tenía la respuesta. No la amaba. Se sentó estoicamente en el muelle hasta las siete, dándole todas las oportunidades para llegar a ella.

Isabella tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendida, había estado tan segura de que Edward la amaba. A las siete y cinco, empacó todo de nuevo y comenzó el regreso a la casa del rancho.

Caminar hacia la casa de Edward desde su lugar especial fue el más largo y más solitario paseo que había hecho nunca. Estaba literalmente temblando por los nervios.

¡No había venido! Él no la amaba. Esas dos realidades se mantuvieron dándole una palmada en la cara una y otra vez. Se obligó a respirar, tenía que concentrarse. La idea primordial en su mente era mantener la calma antes de tener que enfrentarse a Edward.

Deslizándose por la puerta trasera, dejó caer la comida en la mesa de la cocina y se retiró al baño como un animal herido. Isabella se secó la cara después de lavarla con agua fría, tratando de conseguir que bajara la hinchazón de sus ojos. Volviéndose a aplicar un poco de maquillaje, decidió que se veía medio decente. La parte más difícil sería que él lo sabría. Y tenía que actuar con normalidad. Le había prometido que lo haría. En la nota, le había dicho a Edward que las cosas seguirían como estaban y eso es exactamente lo que pretendía hacer.

Isabella cerró los ojos y deseó una y mil veces no haber escrito la nota. ¿Cuán estúpida podía ser? Bastante estúpida, al parecer.

Oyó la puerta de la cocina abrirse. Edward estaba en casa.

Poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió hacia él. Cuando entró la primera vez, había dispuesto la comida que había preparado tan cuidadosamente para su interludio romántico fracasado. Dado que no había preparado nada más, ahora tendrían que comerse las brochetas de langosta y los camarones. Su pequeña fiesta de amor se había convertido en una comida embarazosa y humillante. La verdad sea dicha, Isabella, simplemente se sentía como una tonta.

—Esto se ve muy bien, Isabella. — la saludó Edward al entrar en la cocina. —No puedo creer que hayas arreglado todo esto, te tomaste muchas molestias.

Lo vio bajar los platos para mantener no sólo los productos del mar, también la pasta y la fruta.

—No fue un problema, de verdad.

Su voz, Isabella lo supo, se estremeció una mínima cantidad.

—Oye, un Chablis espumoso. ¿Es esta una ocasión especial?

Isabella no podía mirarlo. ¿Estaba siendo deliberadamente cruel? Tal vez, él estaba tratando de reafirmar su punto. No la amaba.

—No. Ninguna ocasión especial. Sólo un día común y corriente.

Estaba decidida a ser fuerte. Sin embargo, mirando a Edward, sabía que las cosas no serían lo mismo. Estaba distante y reservado, claramente incómodo. Isabella se dio cuenta de que, si ella no sacaba esto adelante, iba a perderlo ahora, esta noche.

—Hay pastelitos de chocolate garnacha, también. Tus favoritos. Vamos, comamos.

Le instó a sentarse, decidida a hacerle ver que podía superar esto. Le había dicho que no esperaba nada de él. Y nada era lo que iba a conseguir. Así pues, solo lo superaría.

—¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Por supuesto. Nada especial.

Comieron prácticamente en silencio. Ninguna comida que habían compartido había sido nunca tan torpe.

Edward trató de actuar normal, pero estaba asustado. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que ambos estaban en peligro. La comida estaba preciosa, pero sabía cómo cartón para él. Era difícil esconder la verdad de Isabella, pero no tenía intención de llevarle un momento más de infelicidad a su vida. Terminado una magdalena, empujó su plato.

—Gracias por la comida, cariño. Si te parece bien creo que voy a entrar a todos los perros y gatos. Hay un coyote por los alrededores y no me gustaría perder a uno de ellos. ¿Por qué no vas al piso de arriba? Yo subiré después. Hay algunas llamadas que tengo que hacer.

Él no esperó una respuesta e Isabella no tenía una. Estaba agradecida por el descanso de su compañía. Las lágrimas fluían de nuevo. Era la primera noche que no hacían el amor.

Él no se metió en la cama hasta muy tarde, y ella no se movió. Él no alargó la mano hacia ella, y ella se quedó con cuidado sobre su lado. Apretando sus ojos al máximo, oró por fuerza.

Era una tortura estar tan cerca de él, y no extender la mano y tocar su piel caliente. Mientras yacía allí, literalmente temblaba de deseo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? Jacob le había hecho daño con sus puños, pero ningún golpe nunca le había llevado tanta agonía.

Cuando Isabella se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Edward se había ido.

* * *

Edward fue a la joyería y recogió el hermoso anillo de Isabella. Ahora, sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado. Quería que fuera pronto, pero ahora el problema de su torturador estaba echando a perder el estado de ánimo de ambos. Se había sentido tan derrotado la noche anterior que ni siquiera había sido capaz de mantener una conversación decente en la cena. No habían hecho el amor, tampoco. Había estado dormida cuando finalmente se había retirado, y había decidido no despertarla. Ella no se había sentido bien, y necesitaba descansar. Pero le había costado muy caro, había permanecido allí con hambre de su cuerpo, como siempre.

Despertando y tratando de iniciar el día con una persistente erección era una experiencia nueva desde que Isabella había entrado en su vida.

Siempre estaba preparada y dispuesta para darle placer a cualquier hora del día. Esta mañana, sin embargo, se había deslizado fuera de la cama antes de que ella abriera los ojos. Extraño. Esta noche, podrían poner todo en equilibrio.

Abriendo la caja y mirando el anillo, sonrió. Esto iba a hacer muy feliz a Isabella. Con cuidado, puso el recibo en su cartera, por si acaso.

* * *

Echando la cabeza hacia un lado en la taza del wáter, Isabella vomitó su desayuno. Se sentía peor, no mejor. Su triste estado de ánimo tampoco estaba ayudando. Levantándose, se lavó los dientes. Mirando alrededor del cuarto de baño mientras se cepillaba, sus ojos se posaron en el calendario vaquero que Edward mantenía encima de su tocador, por alguna razón impía. Fue sólo una mirada inocente, no estaba realmente pensando en nada. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente hizo que estuviera a punto de escupir antes de poder apuntar siquiera al lavamanos.

 ** _—Oh. Mi. Dios._**

Isabella se deslizó hasta el suelo. Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que tuvo un período.

Un calidoscopio de emociones la bombardeó. Alegría. Horror. Curiosidad. Consternación.

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saberlo con seguridad. A toda prisa, se vistió y tomó su bolso. Edward se había ido, menos mal. Ciertamente no quería responder ahora mismo a ninguna pregunta. ¿Cómo habían pasado de compartir todo lo posible a evitarse el uno al otro? Oh sí. Era su estupidez y esa tonta nota. Si Isabella pudiera haber vuelto atrás en el tiempo, y mantener la nota fuera de las manos de Edward, hubiera estado buscando el **_DeLorean_** y a **_Michael J. Fox_**. _(Referencia a la película Regreso al pasado)_

Conducir a la ciudad y a la farmacia tardó una eternidad. Si estaba embarazada, ¿cómo se lo diría a Edward? Él no la amaba, y esto ciertamente no lo iba a dejar pasar muy bien. Pero ¿cómo no iba a decírselo? Muchas personas se habían juntado y se habían casado por razones peores que un bebé. ¿Podría vivir casada con él por un niño en vez de por amor? Isabella no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Afortunadamente, no conocía a nadie en la farmacia. Esta era una situación que no quería compartir con nadie en este momento. La farmacia tenía un cuarto de baño, así que cuando pagó por la prueba de embarazo, se dirigió a la intimidad de una cabina y abrió el paquete. Tuvo que sentarse un momento antes de poder orinar en el palito. Demasiado nerviosa para orinar, era la primera vez. Después de reunir un pequeño flujo, esperó, conteniendo la respiración. Dejando que los minutos asignados pasaran, levantó el bastón para su examen. Un signo más apareció, claro como el agua.

Isabella Cooper Dalila Swan esperaba un hijo.

El hijo de Edward Kyler Cullen.

Verificarlo era necesario. Isabella condujo directamente a la clínica. Conocía a Jasper; se sentiría segura con él. Estacionando y abriéndose camino a la sala de espera, intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden.

La enfermera la reconoció; Isabella creía que su nombre era Jessica. Era una pena que entre todos los lugares de la ciudad donde poder ser reconocida, la sala de emergencias y la clínica estuvieran en la parte superior de la lista. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Al poco tiempo, fue su turno.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Isabella?

Jasper le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que estoy embarazada. ¿Harías un análisis de sangre y me lo dirías con certeza?

Decir que dejó a Jasper sin habla era quedarse corto. Finalmente, habló.

—Muy bien, Isabella. Lo comprobaremos.

Llamó a la enfermera y al mismo tiempo que esperaba a que ella llegara, preguntó.

—¿Dónde está el viejo Edward hoy?

Lo que estaba diciendo en realidad era: _'¿por qué no está Edward contigo?'_

Isabella respondió a las dos preguntas; la explícita y la implícita.

—Tuvo mucho que hacer en este día. Y no le he contado sobre mis sospechas. Todavía.

La enfermera, Jessica, vino y se llevó la cantidad necesaria de sangre. Jasper le dijo que tenía que ver a otro paciente, pero si ella esperaba, tendría pronto su respuesta.

Estuvo sola durante unos minutos, pero luego Jessica regresó.

—¿Sra. Swan?

—¿Sí? — Isabella fue tomada por sorpresa.

—Solía salir con Anthony Cullen. No conocía muy bien a Edward, pero tengo alguna información que podría necesitar saber.

Jessica parecía arrepentida, pero decidida.

—¿Qué información?

Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo que la enfermera estaba hablando.

—Edward y Anthony han estado eludiendo el matrimonio durante años. Ellos nunca han ido en serio con una mujer, nunca. Y tienen una razón.

Isabella estaba colgando de cada palabra. Algo le decía que las palabras la acabarían matando.

—Tienen un fondo fiduciario que les dejó una vieja tía solterona. Es un fondo fiduciario grande, el problema es que no lo consiguen hasta que tengan treinta y tres o treinta y cinco años, no me acuerdo cual.

El dinero no le importaba a Isabella. No importaba si Edward tenía dinero o no. Amaba a Edward por sí mismo, no por lo que tenía. Pero no la interrumpió.

—Continua.

—Hicieron un pacto infernal hace algunos años.

Isabella la miró desconcertada, Jessica respiró profundamente y continuó.

—Para protegerse de las buscadoras de oro o de las decisiones hechas a toda prisa, estuvieron de acuerdo en que cualquiera de los dos que se casara antes de recibir el fondo fiduciario, perdería su mitad en favor del otro gemelo.

Por un momento, las palabras no tuvieron sentido. De hecho, después de un minuto o dos las palabras todavía no tenían sentido.

Sin duda, esto no era cierto. No es que quisiera nada, el dinero no era importante para ella. Pero podría serlo para Edward.

Jasper volvió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Las felicitaciones son obligadas, Isabella. Estás embarazada de ocho semanas, por lo menos. No puedo esperar para felicitar a Edward.

—No, Jasper.

La mente de Isabella iba a toda prisa.

—Por favor, no le cuentes nada a Edward.

Ante su tono grave, Jasper se puso serio.

—No me corresponde a mí decir nada, Isabella. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Isabella tenía que averiguar si lo que le habían dicho era verdad. Insistió en pagar la prueba en efectivo, segura de que no quería añadir esto a su deuda con Edward. Una sensación de hundimiento se apoderó de ella, además de un buen caso de náuseas matutinas.

Si Edward se enterara del bebé, se casaría con ella. Edward era un caballero por encima de todas las demás cosas. Se casaría con ella, con amor o sin amor. Y si esto fuera cierto, el matrimonio le costaría mucho más que su libertad.

* * *

Anthony echó un vistazo por la ventana. ¿Quién diablos? El frenético golpeteo lo despertó de una siesta muy necesaria. Había volado de regreso a las tres de la mañana y el **_jet-lag_** tenía su cuerpo cuestionándolo todo.

Su investigación del cartel mexicano se estaba calentando, y tenía que tomar ventaja de cada descanso que se le diera. Era importante mantener su mente lo suficientemente clara para mantener su culo fuera de cualquier hoyo. Parpadeó y confirmó quien estaba sacudiendo su puerta. Era Isabella. La Isabella de Edward. Frotándose los ojos, fue hacia la puerta y abrió.

—Isabella. Qué sorpresa.

Sabía que probablemente no sonaba hospitalario.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Anthony, solo será un minuto. Tengo que saber algo. Es importante.

Se preguntó por su comportamiento. Su voz temblaba.

—Está bien — Dio un paso atrás. —Adelante.

Isabella entró solo un paso dentro de la puerta principal. Al parecer, esto iba a ser una pregunta rápida.

—¿Tú y Edward tenéis algún tipo de entendimiento o acuerdo o lo que sea, que, si alguno de los dos se casa antes de llegar a los treinta y tres, perderá su herencia?

Isabella había dicho todo eso con prisa. Anthony pensó rápido. Tenía que averiguar exactamente cómo responder a esto. Maldijo su estado de somnolencia.

Al parecer, su información sobre el tratado Edward/Anthony vino desde el mismo Edward. ¿Quién más podría decírselo? Y si Edward le había dicho esto, entonces él estaba tratando de romper con ella. Esto sorprendió a Anthony, que había pensado que era la única para Edward. Pero ¡oye! Esa era la decisión de Edward, no de él. Por lo tanto, respondió de la forma en que pensaba que su hermano querría que lo hiciera.

—Me temo que tu información es correcta. Hicimos un acuerdo inflexible. Si uno de nosotros se decide a dar el paso antes de nuestro trigésimo tercer cumpleaños, entonces ese gemelo pierde un montón de dinero. Y me refiero a mucho dinero en efectivo. Definitivamente no vale la pena perderlo por una boda a la fuerza, o lo que sea.

Isabella tragó con fuerza ante la declaración de Anthony. Una boda a la fuerza. Esa sería una boda a consecuencia de un bebé. Que irónico.

Le tendió la mano para estrechar la de él. Se sentía como si una simple pluma pudiera derribarla. Pobre niño. Anthony le tomó la mano. Estaba tan fría como el hielo.

—Gracias, Anthony. Eso ayuda mucho.

Sin otra mirada, se dio la vuelta y se fue.


	12. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10_**

En el camino de vuelta a casa de Edward, Isabella organizó y reorganizó sus pensamientos. No podía contárselo. No hasta después de su trigésimo tercer cumpleaños. ¿Pero era eso justo? Este era el hijo de Edward. Puede que no la quisiera a ella, pero seguro que querría a su hijo. Pero le costaría una fortuna. Sus pensamientos daban volteretas y saltos mortales.

Cuando llegó en su pequeño coche negro al camino de entrada, los perros estaban dando vueltas en frente de la casa. No había rastro de Edward. Ella todavía no había tomado una decisión firme.

Tal vez, podía tantearlo en la cena y decidir con seguridad después de eso. Otro factor sería si no hacía el amor con ella esta noche. Siempre se sentía tan valorada en sus brazos. Tal vez eso la ayudaría a decidir.

Al salir del coche, trató de calmar a los perros. Nunca los había visto de esa manera. Pero sus propios problemas monopolizaron sus pensamientos. Entrando en la casa, dejó su bolso y se paró frente a la nevera. ¿Qué debía cocinar? Sólo un par de días antes, la idea de cocinar para Edward la había llenado de alegría, ahora no podía pensar con claridad el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión.

Al abrir la puerta de la nevera, se inclinó para mirar dentro. Una pieza fría de cuero se deslizó por su garganta. Cuero. Edward. Este era un juego nuevo que quería jugar. Alivio se filtró a través de su dolor.

Entonces el cuero se tensó dolorosamente, cortándole el aire. Brutalmente, ella se tiró hacia atrás. Sus manos subieron a la garganta y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba a Jacob Black directamente a la cara.

—Hola, Isabella. ¿Me extrañaste?

Ella no respondió. No podía. Él tomó un puñado de pelo y la puso de rodillas.

—Le diste mi libro de registro a los policías, Isabella. Eso fue una estupidez.

Mantuvo el cuero tan apretado alrededor de su cuello que creía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Pero eso habría sido demasiado misericordioso. Jacob tenía otras ideas. Dejando caer el cuero, se aferró a su pelo, empujándola a la distancia necesaria. Ella sabía lo que venía. Había venido mil veces antes. Jacob echó hacia atrás su puño y luego lo llevó hacia adelante con una fuerza tremenda.

El golpe aterrizó en el pómulo y lo oyó estallar. El dolor rebotó a través de su cerebro, astillando sus pensamientos en un billón de piezas.

—¿Has estado divirtiéndote follando a tu vaquero?

Por supuesto que no esperaba una respuesta, e Isabella sabía que no debía pensar que podía razonar con él. De modo que tuvo que soportarlo, con la esperanza de desmayarse, como lo había hecho una y otra vez. El siguiente golpe fue igual de duro, pero éste se posó en su boca. La sangre brotó generosamente desde el corte que floreció en el labio como una flor escarlata.

—¡No puedo creer que finalmente encontraras a alguien que pudiera soportar tu feo cuerpo!

Isabella cerró los ojos y esperó el siguiente golpe. Luchó, pero conocía la fuerza de Jacob y conocía la suya propia. Luchar era inútil.

El tercer golpe la alcanzó en la mandíbula, tirándole violentamente la cabeza hacia atrás. Su visión empezó a nublarse y por primera vez, Isabella consideró que podría no sobrevivir a esto. Los pensamientos de su bebé la hicieron gritar.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! — Gritó desesperadamente.

Edward no estaba aquí. No habría ningún rescate. Isabella no quería morir y no quería que su bebé muriera. Tal vez, ella y Edward nunca habrían sido una familia, pero seguro que podrían haber llegado a algún acuerdo sobre su hijo.

Su hijo. Dios, ¿cómo podía la vida ser tan cruel?

—¡Cállate, puta! — le gritó Jacob. —Te he echado de menos, Isabella. Nadie me ha hecho más feliz en la cama que tú. Seguramente sabes cómo complacer a un hombre, nena.

Su uso de sus palabras cariñosas revolvió el estómago de Isabella. Ella pertenecía a Edward, no a Jacob. Incluso si Edward no la quería. A medida que Jacob se echaba hacia atrás para golpearla de nuevo, se dio cuenta de una triste verdad. Sólo porque algo te pertenece, no significa que tienes que quererlo. Se dio cuenta de que el último golpe se expandiría por su sien y, afortunadamente, no se daría

* * *

Cuando Edward llegó a casa, los perros fueron a buscarlo a la camioneta. **_Samson_** y **_Rover_** estaban histéricos. **_Rover_** corría hacia él, y luego de vuelta a la casa, corría hacia él, y nuevamente de vuelta a la casa, y el aullido que hacía causaba que la sangre de Edward se congelara. Algo andaba mal. Algo estaba muy mal. Corriendo al porche, comenzó a llamar el nombre de Isabella.

—¡Isabella! ¡Bella!

Nunca debería haberla dejado sola. La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada con llave. Mala señal. Entrando, palideció. ¡Había sangre por todo el suelo!

Había un rastro de sangre, como si algo hubiera sido arrastrado desde la cocina y el pasillo.

—Dios, no. Dios, no. Dios, no.— rezó.

Pero, cuando dobló la esquina y entró en la habitación de invitados, se dejó caer de rodillas en agonía. Isabella estaba tendida en el suelo. Su cara estaba ensangrentada y golpeada.

—Oh, mi dulce amor.

Se arrodilló junto a ella, con la respiración entrecortada y tortuosa. ¿Cuánto tenía que sufrir una persona? Tironeó su móvil del bolsillo y llamó a la ambulancia. Gritó para que se dieran prisa. Sintiendo el pulso, lo encontró irregular y débil. Tomando un tiempo precioso, llamó a su hermano.

—¿Hola?

—Anthony, te necesito hombre.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Anthony estuvo despierto y alerta al instante.

—Es Isabella, Anthony. Alguien la atacó. Está mal, hermano.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Mi casa. He llamado a la ambulancia. ¿Te reunirías conmigo en el hospital?

—Trata de preservar la escena del crimen, Edward. Déjame ir allí primero y conseguir un equipo forense en esto y entonces voy a ir al hospital. ¿Vale?

—Lo que creas mejor.

Edward cortó la llamada y luego se acostó junto a Isabella. Puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

—Estoy aquí, Isabella. Estoy aquí.

Le tomó la mano, dispuesto a que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba a su lado. Isabella no movió ni un músculo.

La ambulancia tardó muchísimo en llegar, pero cuando lo hicieron, Edward retrocedió y los dejó hacer su trabajo. Contuvo la respiración, mientras levantaron hasta la camilla su cuerpo aparentemente sin vida. Comenzó a seguirlos afuera, y se dio cuenta de que los animales necesitaban ser alimentados. Sólo tendrían que esperar.

—Será mejor que consigas una chaqueta, hombre. Nuestro primer buen frente frío se supone que viene esta noche.

El tipo EMT miraba con simpatía a Edward. Edward no quería pensar, así que cogió la primera chaqueta que pudo encontrar. Sin pensar, se la puso.

Por desgracia, el hospital se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar familiar para Isabella. Pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado en uno y por qué razones, hacía morir a Edward un poco por dentro. Era tan preciosa. Era tan dulce. Y había sufrido tanto en su corta vida.

¿Quién podría haber hecho tal cosa? Si no lo supiera mejor, habría pensado que esto era obra de su supuesto marido. Pero lo sabía. Jacob Black estaba muerto. ¿No es así? Vagamente, recordó a Isabella diciendo que el cuerpo de Black no había sido encontrado. Ese pensamiento hizo que la sangre de Edward se congelara en sus venas.

Se puso de pie tan cerca de ella como el médico le permitía mientras la metían en la ambulancia. Tan pronto como cerraron las puertas, se dirigió a la camioneta y siguió al vehículo de emergencia mientras recorría los caminos rurales.

El sonido de la sirena hería el corazón de Edward. Condujo los kilómetros al hospital sin ver nada más que el maltratado rostro de Isabella. Dios, lo que no daría por tener una hora con el que había herido a su precioso bebé. De ninguna manera iba a descansar hasta que se encontrara con aquel bastardo. Sabía que tenía que haber alguna relación con su marido muerto, pero cual era no lo sabría decir.

Cuando se detuvieron a la entrada de la sala de emergencia, Edward se metió en un lugar del estacionamiento y llegó a las puertas automáticas antes de que hubieran bajado a Isabella. Jasper se encontró con ellos, habiendo sido ya notificado de que estaban en camino.

Jasper parecía casi tan mal como Edward.

—Dios mío, no puedo creer esto.

Dirigió a los del personal de Emergencias para llevar la camilla a la primera **_área de observación_**. Forzando a Edward a dar un paso atrás, comenzó a examinar a Isabella.

—Ve a sentarte, amigo. Dame espacio para trabajar. ¿Qué pasó con nuestra dulce niña?

—No lo sé. La encontré así. En nuestro hogar.

La voz de Edward se rompió mientras trataba de hablar.

—Tengo que hacer una serie de pruebas. ¿Por qué no esperas en el vestíbulo? — Jasper no esperó una respuesta, y ayudó a una enfermera a llevar a Isabella al final del pasillo.

Edward se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Podría haber sido Black? Si no era así, entonces, ¿quién? Si se tratara de Black, eso explicaría muchas cosas, todos sus problemas, así como el ataque de Isabella.

Después de unos largos minutos, Edward se dio cuenta de que lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas. Alcanzando el bolsillo para sacar un pañuelo, sus dedos se cerraron sobre un trozo de papel. Sacándolo echó un vistazo para ver lo que era.

La nota de Isabella.

Nunca la había leído.

Se había olvidado por completo de ella.

La abrió y la leyó a través de los ojos bañado en lágrimas y lo que leyó literalmente, rompió su corazón en dos.

 ** _—_** _Oh, dulce Señor. Oh Dios. Isabella, lo siento tanto._

Isabella le amaba. Había planeado un tiempo especial para ellos, sólo para poder aceptar ese amor. Leyó la nota nuevamente, y la agonía vino de nuevo. Se la imaginó esperando por él, finalmente dándose por vencida, pensando que él no la amaba.

 ** _—_** _Oh, Dios mío, eso es lo que pensaba._

En este momento, Isabella estaba acostada en una habitación de hospital, inconsciente y su último pensamiento había sido que él no la amaba. Torturándose, leyó la nota por tercera vez.

Volvió a pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. La comida, su preocupación, su tristeza.

¡Y Dios! No habían hecho el amor.

Probablemente pensó que no había ido a la cama porque no la quería, que no la amaba. Dolía como cuchillos cortando a través de todo el ser de Edward. Se puso de pie, ansioso por estar al lado de Isabella. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que hacerla entender.

Jasper se encontró con él mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de exámenes.

—Tiene una conmoción cerebral. No puedo decir cuánto tiempo va a estar inconsciente.

Cuando Edward llegó a su lado, la enfermera estaba limpiando y atendiendo los cortes y abrasiones en la cara. Se puso de pie, inamovible, hasta que se fueron. Un gotero intravenoso había sido puesto en un brazo, por lo que sostuvo el otro.

—Isabella. — Besó suavemente su cara. —Bella, ¿puedes oírme? Cariño, por favor, escúchame. Te amo. Te amo, Isabella.

Edward enterró la cara en su cuello.

—No te lo había dicho, porque, bueno, estúpidamente, quería hacer una gran cosa de esto. Quería esperar hasta conseguir tu anillo de compromiso. Ahora lo tengo, Isabella. No quiero que sea demasiado tarde, bebé. Por favor.

Edward notó la humedad en la cara de Isabella y en un primer momento, pensó que ella estaba llorando. Sin embargo, eran sus propias lágrimas, no las de ella.

—Siento mucho no haber leído la nota hasta esta noche. Isabella, no te habría lastimado por nada. Por favor créeme. Te adoro, Bella.

Jasper estaba en la puerta y observaba a uno de sus mejores amigos en plena agonía.

—Reza por ella, Edward. Reza por Isabella. Ella tiene que querer despertar. Tú puedes significar toda una diferencia para ella, Edward.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer despertar, Jasper?

Él sabía que Jasper no sabía nada de la nota o cualquiera de sus malentendidos. ¿De qué podría estar hablando?

—Este no es el primer viaje de Isabella aquí hoy.

Ante las palabras del médico, la imaginación de Edward se volvió loca. ¿Estaba enferma? Se acordó de las comidas escasas, sus pequeñas referencias a no sentirse bien.

—¿Está enferma, Jasper?

Ante la mirada afligida de Edward, Jasper cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

—Ella me advirtió que no te lo dijera, pero creo que esto supera a su petición. Está embarazada, Edward. Isabella lleva a tu bebé.

La noticia resonó en el alma de Edward. ¿Su bebé? ¡Su bebé y el de Isabella! Entonces, lo golpeó de nuevo. Ella pensaba que él no la amaba. Si esto no hubiera ocurrido, ¿se lo habría dicho? ¡Señor, qué desastre! ¿Por qué no la abrazó la noche anterior cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

—¿Nos puedes dejar solos durante unos minutos, Jasper?

Jasper se fue. Edward se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre Isabella. Puso su cabeza contra su abdomen. A continuación, la besó con ternura. Volviendo la cara, Edward se declaró una vez más.

—Cariño, sé lo del bebé. Te amo, Isabella. Amo a nuestro bebé. Por favor vuelve a mí.

Sin embargo, ella no se movió.

Y todo lo que podía hacer era sostener su mano y esperar. Y rezar. Pronto Edward cayó en el sueño. El timbre de su teléfono móvil le hizo saltar. Antes de responder, comprobó a Isabella. No había ningún cambio.

—¿Hola?

—Edward. Lo siento, no he llegado allí, hermano. ¿Cómo está Isabella?

—Ningún cambio. No ha despertado en absoluto. No desde que la encontré.

—¿Crees que podrías alejarte? Creo que lo tengo acorralado. Puede que desees estar presente. Si no me equivoco, creo que nuestro culpable es un hombre muerto.

—Jacob Black. Él lo hizo todo, ¿verdad?

Edward apretó los dientes.

—El maldito marido de Isabella incendió mis árboles, arruinó mi equipo agrícola, destruyó mi cerca, y destrozó mi talabartería. Problemas; nada más que problemas. Ahora, mira lo que ha hecho a Isabella. Las piezas encajan, Anthony. ¡Maldita sea!

Edward se levantó y besó a Isabella. Al salir de la habitación, era un hombre con un propósito.

* * *

Isabella abrió los ojos. No había estado despierta mucho tiempo, pero oyó lo que Edward dijo sobre Jacob. Todo era culpa de ella. Todo. Si nunca se hubiera mudado con Edward, nunca se habría enamorado de él, y él no habría sufrido tantas pérdidas. Y pensar que podría ocasionarle pérdidas adicionales solo con el cambio en su vientre.

No, eso no pasaría. Ella se encargaría de ello. Totalmente decidida, Isabella trató de moverse. La primera vez que trató de incorporarse una oleada de náuseas la tiró hacia abajo. Se quedó allí por un momento, respirando profundamente, tratando de recurrir a alguna fuente oculta de fuerza. Había soñado mientras está acostada aquí. Había soñado con Edward diciéndole que la amaba. Lo había dicho una y otra vez.

Los sueños pueden ser crueles.

Apretando los dientes, se obligó a incorporarse. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que Edward regresara. Tirando de la cinta adhesiva de su brazo, se quitó con cuidado la vía intravenosa. Deslizando su vestido por encima de su bata de hospital, se puso sus zapatos. Moviéndose lentamente, se las arregló para mantenerse en pie. Tenía que tener cuidado. Ahora tenía a alguien más en quién pensar. Un bebé.

* * *

El disparo resonó en el bosque. Estaba devolviéndoles el fuego. Anthony le confirmó que Jacob les estaba disparando con una de las armas del propio Edward.

—Maldito. — resopló Anthony cuando se puso en cuclillas a cubierto. —¿Lo ves?

—No.

Edward miró por encima de la gran roca, escaneando la maleza por algún signo de Black.

—Sí, lo veo. Ahí está. Y viene hacia aquí.

Jacob Black había perdido la razón. Drogas, alcohol, esteroides, y una enfermedad mental de origen genético se habían comido cualquier apariencia de cordura que podía haber poseído. Con un grito loco, combatió a los hermanos Cullen, las balas volaban en todas direcciones.

Sin vacilar, y sin el menor escrúpulo, Edward mató al ex Sheriff Jacob Black en defensa propia. Y no se arrepentía de ello ni por un momento. Este monstruo había lastimado a Isabella y merecía morir. Edward esperaba que no pudiera salir nunca del infierno.

Se quedaron con el cuerpo hasta que vinieron las autoridades locales apropiadas y les tomaron declaración. Caminando de regreso a las camionetas, Anthony se echó el sombrero hacia atrás y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—No te preocupes; yo me encargo del papeleo. No habrá problemas. Fue un asesinato legítimo.

—Me alegra haber sido yo la persona que consiguió apretar el gatillo. —confesó Edward, su adrenalina aún por las nubes.

Volvieron a la camioneta y Anthony apoyó una bota en el parachoques.

—Bueno, esta es una pieza del rompecabezas, pero no creo que sea todo. Aquí hay un extraordinario problema de drogas rodeando a Black. Creo que es más grande de lo que nadie había imaginado. Regresaré en pocos días, pero antes de irme...— Dudó. —Edward, tengo que decirte algo. Y tengo algo que preguntarte.

—¿Qué es, hermano?

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre Isabella? Quiero decir, sé que querías protegerla de este maníaco, pero aparte de eso, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de ella?

Edward miró a su hermano a la cara y respondió sin dudar.

—La amo, Anthony. La amo más de lo que amo a mi propia vida. Ella es absolutamente todo para mí.

—Yo podría haberlo estropeado, Edward.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Isabella vino a verme hoy.

Edward se sorprendió. ¿Dónde no había estado Isabella hoy?

—Tuvimos un malentendido, Anthony.

Edward no esperaba escuchar lo que su hermano tenía que decir. Se sentía tan culpable que las palabras simplemente comenzaron a salir.

—Estaba molesto por todas las cosas malas que habían estado pasando. Ahora, sé que Black estaba detrás de todo. Isabella me dio esta nota, ayer en el almuerzo. La metí en el bolsillo y me olvidé de ella. Tenía una reunión y luego, cuando llegué a casa, encontré mi taller de sillas de montar destruido. No quería preocupar a Isabella, así que limpié todo antes de volver a la casa. Si hubiera leído la nota, habría sabido que Isabella estaba tratando de decirme que me amaba. Tenía esta estúpida idea de querer esperar hasta el momento adecuado para decírselo. Incluso tenía planeado darle un anillo de compromiso al mismo tiempo. Ella me escribió esta nota, me decía que me amaba y me pedía que me encontrara con ella en el estanque. Dijo que me esperaría hasta siete y si yo no la amaba, que simplemente ignorara la nota. Decía que no importaba si yo no la amaba; ella me amaba lo suficiente para nosotros dos. Que nunca lo mencionaría de nuevo.

Anthony escuchaba el torrente de torturadas palabras de Edward. No lo interrumpió.

—Está embarazada, Anthony. Está embarazada de mi bebé y piensa que no la amo. Está embarazada de mi bebé, está acostada allí sufriendo, y piensa que no la amo.

—Pues yo aún lo voy a empeorar.

—¿Cómo demonios podrías empeorar esto?

Y entonces lo hizo.

—Ella vino a preguntarme si el acuerdo Edward/Anthony era real. No sé cómo se enteró, pero lo hizo. Pensé que le habías hablado sobre eso, lo que significaba que estabas tratando de alejarla.

—¿Qué le dijiste, Anthony?

Edward cerró los ojos en abyecto sufrimiento.

—Le dije que era verdad. Que, si te casabas antes de los treinta y tres años, perderías tu herencia. Ella me tendió la mano y me dio las gracias. Me dio las gracias por la maldita información, Edward. Luego se fue.

—Pensó que me casaría con ella por el bebé, perdiendo con ello el fondo fiduciario.

Edward casi cayó de rodillas en agonía. La realidad de la situación se instaló en los hombros de Edward como el peso del mundo.

—Lo siento, hermano.

Anthony era sincero.

—Tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella. Tengo que hacerlo.

Antes de que Edward pudiera tomar otro aliento, sonó su teléfono móvil. Era el hospital. La esperanza ensanchó el corazón de Edward, Isabella estaba despierta.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué?

Edward no podía creer lo que oía. Se volvió para mirar a su hermano, sus ojos estaban desolados.

—Ella se ha ido.

* * *

Isabella se apoyó en el revestimiento de la puerta y trató de recuperar el aliento. Finalmente había cedido y movido sus cosas a uno de los cajones en el armario de Edward y ahora las lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando se arrodilló para ponerlos de nuevo en la maleta vieja y estropeada. A continuación, fueron los artículos de tocador, y, por último, estaba lista para recoger los animales.

Estaba a punto de empezar a tratar de llevar las cosas a su coche cuando pensó en el collar. Tocándolo, sintió el peso del bello diamante que Edward le había dado. No podía quedárselo. Valía una gran cantidad de dinero; él podría venderlo y recuperar parte de la pérdida que le había causado. Alcanzando detrás de su cuello, comenzó a desabrocharlo, pero un ruido le hizo volverse hacia la puerta.

Edward estaba plantado allí, con el corazón en sus ojos.

—Ni siquiera pienses en la posibilidad de quitarte ese collar.

Dejó caer las manos. Obedeció ese tono de voz al instante; era instintivo. Se movió con rapidez, cruzando la habitación, arrodillándose a sus pies. Puso sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas, presionando su cara en su suavidad.

—Te amo, Isabella.

—No es necesario que lo digas, Edward.

Su voz era pequeña y sin esperanza.

—Ah, pero lo digo.

La presionó hacia abajo para sentarla en la cama, luego apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

—Eres mi amada.

—Jasper te lo contó, ¿verdad?

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios.

—Sí. Y estoy más feliz por el bebé de lo que nunca podrías imaginar, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que te valoro por encima de todas las cosas en este mundo.

A pesar de sus dudas, Isabella comenzó a acariciar su suave cabello castaño.

—Cásate conmigo, Bella.

—No puedo. Ya he tomado demasiado de ti. No puedo tomar más. Sé lo de tu fondo fiduciario. Jessica me lo contó.

Isabella cerró los ojos y se negó a mirarlo. Edward se inclinó y la besó tiernamente en los labios, calmando las contusiones y cortes que estropeaban su perfecto cutis.

—Todo eso era una broma, Isabella. Una estratagema. Una artimaña que Anthony y yo inventamos para mantener a raya a las mujeres insistentes.

Besó cada dedo y luego la palma de la mano.

—No a ti, bebé. Eres más importante para mí que todas ellas, más importante para mí que los árboles, las vacas, la granja, el taller, y sobre todo más que ese estúpido fondo fiduciario. La única cosa que no puedo permitirme perder es a ti.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Quería creerle. Pero todavía quedaba la cuestión de la nota.

—¿Por qué no viniste anoche...?

—Todo ocurrió a la vez. Isabella, Me olvidé de la nota. Ni siquiera la leí hasta esta noche. Nunca te habría dejado plantada. No te haría daño por nada del mundo.

Pasó sus fuertes dedos por la línea de seda de su garganta.

—Cásate conmigo, Isabella. ¿Por favor?

—Edward, cariño, no tienes que hacer esto.

Ella todavía no le creía.

—Ser tu marido es lo que quiero más que nada en el mundo. — habló con el corazón en su mirada.

—¿Lo estás diciendo por el bebé?

Casarse con él era lo que más quería, más que nada, pero la vida le había enseñado a esperar lo peor y así nunca se sentiría decepcionada.

Edward bajó la cabeza.

—Debe haber alguna manera de poder convencerte. ¡Espera!

Tomó la caja del anillo de su bolsillo y luego sacó lo que parecía ser un recibo de su billetera. En lugar de entregarle la caja, le mostró el papel.

—No mires la cantidad en dólares, Isabella. Eso no es lo importante. Mira la fecha, corazón. Mira la fecha en que pedí tu anillo.

Ella se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y trató de concentrarse.

—¿Hace cinco semanas? ¿Sabías que me amabas hace cinco semanas?

Edward enmarcó su rostro con las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Supe que te amaba el primer momento en que vi valientemente enfrentando una gran serpiente de cascabel para salvarme.

Consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a su rostro.

—Supe que te amaba desde el momento en que te vi arrodillarte por un perro maltratado y ofrecerle amor incondicional.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Supe que te amaba la primera vez que mis labios tocaron los tuyos.

Ante esa admisión, llevó su boca a la de él y lo besó con ternura.

—Quise decírtelo muchas veces. Pero tenía miedo. Tú eres la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir como en casa en este mundo desde mi madre, y la idea de alejarme de ti era más de lo que podía soportar. Te amo, Bella. Tenía la tonta idea de decirte que te amaba y darte tu anillo con un gran gesto romántico. En lugar de ello, te hice creer que no me importabas. Por favor, perdóname.

Abrió la caja del anillo y le mostró el hermoso diamante. Cogiendo su mano, deslizó el anillo en su lugar apropiado.

—¿Qué hay de Jacob? — Preguntó vacilante.

—Jacob se ha ido. Ya no es un factor. Me hice cargo de él.

Poniéndose en pie, Edward comenzó a desnudarse, lentamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes para hacer el amor, bebé?

Ante su movimiento de cabeza tembloroso, la puso de pie y comenzó a desnudarla.

—He aprendido la lección de la noche anterior. Nunca más vamos a ir a dormir sin hacer el amor. Lo estropea todo. Así que, supongo que tenemos que compensar la última noche ahora y luego volver a nuestra rutina antes de acostarnos.

—Lo siento por los malentendidos, Edward. Y por todos los problemas.

Estas palabras fueron dichas entre pequeños gemidos de placer mientras se entregaba a los labios hambrientos y a sus manos.

—Te dije el primer día que te conocí que me encantan los problemas. Sobre todo, tú clase de problemas. Y si esto significa tenerte, quiero problemas todos los días de mi vida. Tú mi amor eres mi dulce problema.

* * *

 ** _¿Cuántas con pañuelo en mano? Este capítulo fue caótico, emotivo, triste, sentimental, lleno de malentendidos, y finalmente mucho amor, ¿Cuántas quisieron gritarle a Edward y a Bella para que se dieran cuenta de las cosas?, ¡Dios! esos dos nos hicieron sufrir… ¿Qué les pareció como termino finalmente Jacob? Yo lo encontré insuficiente, me hubiera gustado que sufriera más…Lo siento mi vena sádica sale con ese tipo._**

 ** _Entonces chicas este es el último capítulo…Pero calma mis hermosas, aún queda el epilogo._**


	13. Epílogo

**_Epilogo_**

Edward Kyler Cullen se quedó sin habla. Tragó varias veces, tratando de mantener la compostura. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer para no correr por el pasillo a su encuentro.

Su Isabella era una visión. Y vestía de blanco. Él había insistido.

Ninguna mujer merecía vestir de blanco más que Isabella. Ella era pura de corazón, alma y espíritu, y por Dios, ¡era suya!

Al diablo con eso, no podía soportar la espera para llevarla al altar. Un jadeo salió de la multitud cuando vieron a uno de ellos abandonar su lugar designado entre su hermano gemelo y el predicador y correr por el pasillo central adornado de flores de la pequeña iglesia.

Isabella lo vio acercarse, y no pudo contenerse tampoco. Cubrió el resto de la distancia como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo. Con el ramo en la mano, echó los brazos arriba y él la atrapó, levantándola en un fuerte abrazo que hizo llorar a cada mujer en la iglesia.

—Hola, preciosa. Te estabas tomando demasiado tiempo para llegar hasta mí. Pensé que sería mejor si venía aquí y te llevaba.

Ella salpicaba su mandíbula y cara de besos.

—Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho.

Podía sentir la firmeza redondeada de su hijo enclavado entre ellos. Aún no se le notaba, pero ese milagro nunca estaba demasiado lejos de su mente.

—Vamos a casarnos, cariño.

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y él las recogió una a una con sus besos, eran demasiado preciosas para que ni siquiera escapara una.

Ella enterró la cara en su cuello y susurró, sólo para él.

—¡Cuán maravilloso eres! Eres mi fuerza cuando soy débil. Eres el tesoro de mi corazón. Edward, eres todo para mí, mi todo en todo. Te amo tanto

Edward la bajó, justo en medio de toda su familia, Alice, el predicador, y una gran cantidad de amigos y conocidos, y besó a su novia con toda la adoración y la pasión en su corazón.

—Oye, Edward...

Era Anthony.

—Estoy algo corto de tiempo. ¿Piensas que podrías estar listo para casarte en un futuro cercano?

—Nunca he estado más listo para cualquier cosa en mi vida, hermano.

La ceremonia se puso en marcha de nuevo y continuó a la perfección. Isabella estaba encantada con la madre y el padre de Edward, que la hacían sentir como una parte de la familia.

Alice había llegado y trajo a su esposo y a sus cuatro hijos, que ahora estaban sentados en el porche de Edward, cada uno con un gato.

Todo el mundo estaba esperando ver a la novia y al novio irse a su luna de miel.

Los padres de Edward se iban a quedar en la casa, esperando por ellos hasta su regreso desde San Juan.

Edward estaba impaciente, estaba más que listo para su luna de miel. No es que hubiera sido descuidado, fiel a su palabra, hasta el momento no se había ido a dormir sin hacer el amor con Isabella.

Pero el sexo de casados iba a ser mucho más caliente que el sexo de comprometidos, debido a que su anillo de bodas la ligaba a él por toda la eternidad.

En la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los problemas con seguridad, y en todas sus maravillosas, exasperantes, tentadoras e intrigantes formas.

Problemas con Isabella sería mejor que una vida con cualquier otra cosa, con cualquier otra persona en el mundo entero. Su chica, siempre seria su dulce problema.

Anthony apartó a Edward a un lado.

—Mira, pasará un tiempo antes de que oigas de mí, de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, y en qué lio te has metido?

Edward instantáneamente se preocupó.

—Casi no llegué a la boda, pero tiré de todas las cuerdas que tenía.

—Bueno, ciertamente no querría haber pasado por esto sin ti.

—Sin embargo, lo harías.

—Sí. Tenía que tenerla. Ella es mi corazón.

—Estoy feliz por ti.

—Ahora, ¿qué pasa contigo?

—Me he metido en un buen lio.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Estaba tonteando alrededor de algunos almacenes en San Antonio, inspeccionándolos, y fui testigo de un asesinato. El mismo Saldado, mató a otro Ranger que había tomado como rehén.

—Mierda.

—Peor que ser testigo de un asesinato, es ser visto presenciando un asesinato, ya me entiendes. De modo que hay un gran contrato sobre mí, y algunos asesinos mexicanos están llegando a la frontera, incluso mientras hablamos. Así que tengo que salir de aquí. Será mejor que cuides tu espalda, hermano. Somos idénticos, después de todo. No me gustaría que uno de esos asesinos nos confundiera.

—No me gustaría tampoco.

—Entonces, ¿qué sigue?

—Voy a tener que desaparecer. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para asegurarme de que no aparezcan por aquí. El capitán cubrió mi rastro para hoy, pero en realidad está en Austin recogiendo a mi protector desde el aeropuerto, mientras hablamos.

—¿Tienes un protector?

—Así parece.

—¿Qué clase de protector?

—Demonios, si lo sé. Pero su nombre es Alice. ¿No es lo mejor que alguna vez hayas oído?

No era divertido, pero Edward no pudo evitar reírse de su hermano.

—¿Me quieres decir que el más duro Ranger de Texas va a ser protegido por una mujer?

—Sí.

Anthony golpeó el **_Stetson_** sobre su rodilla.

—Sí, mi protector. Alice Brando. Juro por Dios, que van a quitarme mi credencial de hombre.

—Buena suerte con eso.

—Sí... La voy a necesitar.

Luego de abrazar a su hermano y desearle buena suerte, Edward camino hasta donde se encontraba Isabella, ella se encontraba hablando con sus padres con una sonrisa hermosa, sin poder aguantarse se acercó a ella por detrás y la cubrió con su cuerpo, posando las manos en su vientre, dejo un dulce beso en su cuello mientras susurraba con voz ronca.

—Te amo Isabella Cooper Cullen, te amo tanto y a nuestro bebé también, siempre serás mi más grande tesoro, siempre serás mi dulce dulce problema.

Isabella sin poder evitarlo giro su rostro y dejo un dulce beso en sus labios mientras susurra contra ellos.

—Te amo Edward Kyler Cullen, y nuestro bebé también te ama, cariño, tú me devolviste la vida, me diste una familia, siempre serás mi tierno y sexy vaquero.

Edward la giro por la cintura con una amplia sonrisa y cuando la tuvo frente a él la beso con toda la pasión y amor que sentía por ella, a su vez Isabella lo beso de igual forma demostrando en ese beso todo el agradecimiento, pasión y amor que sentía por Edward.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Con este Epilogo le decimos adiós a esta historia, ¿Qué les pareció este final?_**

 ** _Muchas gracias chicas por acompañarme en esta historia, fue un placer adaptarla para ustedes, el nombre de la historia original la daré a conocer en el grupo, para así evitar problemas, ya saben que muchas autoras andan dando cacería de foro que traducen sus libros, si alguna quiere el nombre del libro original y no está en el grupo me lo pueden pedir en un Review no tengo problema._**


End file.
